Getting Together For A Promise
by Marorin5
Summary: A/U: Sometimes a promise means the world to someone. Sometimes you don't even know what you're promising. This is exactly what happens to 2 teenagers that get together because of a promise made back when they were innocent kids whose existence was unknown to the world. There's just one problem though, their worlds are way too different from each other. G/CC.
1. Memories

**Hello everyone, I'm Marorin5 with a new story! Woohoo! This came out to my mind just a few days ago and I decided to create a fanfic about it! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, etc, etc.**

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**_"Scouter"_**

**Notes: Please ignore any spelling mistakes; English's not my native language. Also this occurs in an A/U, so some characters are gonna be a little OOC, you'll see why in the story. I hope you enjoy reading this, buddies! :D**

* * *

.-13 years ago…-.

_There was a red planet floating alongside many others planets in space. This planet's name was Planet Vegeta, habited by the mighty saiyans._

_Saiyans… They were a dangerous, blood thirsty race. But they weren't always like this. Nope, they weren't. They were nice and caring; they still loved fighting, but didn't want to kill anyone. But a certain event started changed everything. Since the day **that** happened, saiyans changed, a lot._

_It all started many years ago, when a saiyan got to an amazing power level. His hair turned from black to gold. Rage opened the door for the ultimate warrior. But… he wasn't able to control his own power and exploded, taking the planet with him. This soon turned into a legend. Each 1 thousand years, a saiyan would transform into the legendary super saiyan._

_Luckily, some saiyans manage to escape and ended up arriving on another planet, Planet Plant. This planet was inhabited by an intelligent race called the Tuffles._

_Tuffles were small in size, but they had, and I mean they **had**, brains. They were one of the most intelligent races in the universe._

_The saiyans who survived were received friendly by the Tuffles. But, this warm welcome didn't exactly last long._

_The tuffles used the saiyans as slaves. They made Ki-collars, which controlled Ki._

_Saiyans didn't stand to this, so, led by King Vegeta, they attacked the Tuffles. And after 10 years, and the help of the full moon which appeared every 8 years, they managed to win. Of course, saiyans were believed to be the bad guys in the story. People believe they attacked the 'peaceful' tuffles just because they wanted the planet, but it wasn't like that._

_The planet was renamed Planet Vegeta in honor to the king._

_There was a problem though. The planet didn't have too many recourses for saiyans to live, due of almost all of the recourses were accidentally destroyed by the war._

_One day, however, a lizard-like lord appeared, and offered the saiyans recourses in exchange of them conquering planets._

_Even though the saiyans were a little hesitant, they still accepted as they needed the recourses. Even though, that was the worst decision ever. As the tyrant named "Frieza" converted them into slaves._

_Saiyans personalities changed, they weren't the nice people they once were 1,000 years ago. Now, thanks to Frieza, they were aggressive, cold and arrogant._

_Even though, there was one saiyan that still had the loving personality saiyans once had. Her name was Tanipuu._

_Tanipuu was a 3rd class soldier. She was a saiyan named Bardock's mate. Even though, their personalities were pretty different, and until now nobody really knows how in hell they even got together in the first place._

_She was also mother of two boys. The oldest one was Raditz. He was a 9 years old saiyan, and had the same personality as his father. Cold, arrogant, but still showed a lot of care and respect for his parents and little brother. Her other son was 5 years old Kakarot. He was born with the same personality as her, nice, caring, etc. But, by all the time he was with his father and brother he also developed a rude personality. Also, he was born with the lowest power level registered until know, 2._

_Actually, Bardock did thought about killing the baby as he would be not useful at all. Still, Tanipuu managed to convince her mate otherwise. Kakarot was pretty weak for his age, and due to that he was actually never trained by anyone because it would be a "waste of time". Kakarot still trained sometimes alone._

_Tanipuu was lying on her bed. She was falling asleep. It was another ordinary day. Her mate and oldest son were conquering planets. She and Kakarot were alone on the chamber they called home._

_Suddenly, her scouter started to make 'bip' sounds. __"T-Tanipuu…"_She heard, it was her mate voice! But, why he sounded so weak?

_"Bardock? What's wrong?!" she asked warily._

_"F-Frieza… That bastard…" __she heard him say __"H-He's going to destroy the planet…!"_

_"WHAT?!" she literally yelled. That bastard! He couldn't! He just couldn't! "How d'ya know?!"_

_"I saw it…on a v-vision…"__Bardock explained through his scouter __"He sent Dodoria and those other fucking soldiers to kill my team, he's afraid of us!"_

_"…What…?" Tanipuu asked dumbstruck. Any other saiyan would laugh his ass of after hearing Bardock saying that. They'd think he's gone nuts! But she believed in her mate._

_There was a minute of silence "Bardock…?" Tanipuu asked, Bardock didn't answer, he stayed quiet. Tanipuu didn't quite get what on Kami's name was going on._

.oO0Oo.

_Bardock opened his eyes. He was somewhere, but where? He never saw a place like this before. There were plants and it was obviously day time. But how? He was on Planet Vegeta not to long ago! These visions were driving him crazy!_

_"What the fuck…? Where am I…?" Bardock murmured._

_"Bardock!" a voice called_

_"Huh?!" Bardock asked looking around_

_"Bardock!" the voice called again. When he looked by the place the voice spoke and he saw **him**. It was a man in an orange Gi, blue underskirt, wristbands, belt and boots. A furry monkey tail came out of his pants. "You know who am I?"_

_"Y-Yes, you're my son…!" Bardock said extending his arm trying to reach his all grown up son "Kakarot!" He called. The truth was that he almost never spent time with his son. He was always on purging missions, besides, Kakarot didn't have any future, did he?_

_"There's still time, father…" Kakarot spoke "There still time to be different…" he turned around "Than HIM!" said that Kakarot's face changed to Frieza's face._

_"WHA?!" Bardock shouted. His eyes snapped open. He looked around and saw he was again in planet Vegeta._

_'That… That fucking bastard Frieza..! I won't let him get away with this!' _

_"Bardock…?__"__ His mate's worried voice was heard in his scouter._

.oO0Oo.

_Tanipuu warily waited for an answer, she didn't understand what was going on!_

_"G-Get out of t-this planet…"__Bardock weak voice suddenly spoke __"You an' K-Kakarot must e-escape, we c-can't let Frieza kill all of us… I'll try to stop him! I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!" _

_"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY, GO THERE AND YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!" Tanipuu yelled her lungs empty._

_"I have to try!"__Bardock said __"You just make sure Kakarot gets the hell outta this planet! And afterwards you get out of here! If I survive I'll go look for you!"_

_"…Okay…" Tanipuu agreed after hearing how determined her mate was "I love you…"_

_"I love you too"__Bardock answered, he rarely said those words. __"We'll meet again…someday…" _Said that the communication was off

_Tanipuu rushed to where her son was, he saw him lying on his bed._

_"KAKAROT!" She yelled, scaring the shit out the saiyan kid._

_"W-Whatta…?!" Kakarot exclaimed exalted_

_"No time! You hafta get outta this planet!"_

_"HUH?!" Kakarot exclaimed shocked "Why?!"_

_"I'll explain you in our way, but we need to hurry and head to the deck, NOW!" Tanipuu yelled, grabed Kakarot's hand and started running like crazy to the deck were spaceships were._

_The two saiyans finally got to the deck, Tanipuu started to prepare a spaceship for Kakarot. She knew that there wasn't much time. Probably she wouldn't be able to escape, but she had to make sure Kakarot did._

_"Mother! Ya never told me whatta hell's goin' on?!" Kakarot asked beyond confused sitting on his spaceship. Of course, just like any saiyan child, for him swearing wasn't big deal. But for a 5 years old kid to swear on Erath? It sure is a big deal._

_"Frieza! He's gonna destroy this planet, and we need to escape!" Tanipuu explained_

_"WHAT?! FRIEZA?! WHY?!" Kakarot exclaimed_

_"He's afraid of us, he's afraid we'll grow more powerful than him!"_

_"B-But… N-no… WAY!" Kakarot exclaimed_

_"Yeah way."_

_"B-But will you be ble to escape?"_

_"I don't think so…" Tanipuu answered, Kakarot's face was full of horror "Listen to me, son. I want you to get out of here, and to have the second opportunity no of us had! Whatever the planet you arrive is, I want you to become part of it, its civilization, and to protect it. No matter what! I want you to promise me that!"_

_"B-But…!"_

_"Promise!"_

_"I…I promise…" Kakarot said_

_"Good…" Tanipuu smiled, gave her son a kiss on the forehead "I love you son never forget that…" she closed the pod and launched it off. Just as the pod was launched, Frieza's devastating attack hit the planet, destroying it. Tanipuu, just as Bardock, died with a smile on her face, not because she saw a vision of her son fighting Frieza as Bardock did, but because her son would be able to have another opportunity._

.oO0Oo.

_Some months later, on a planet called Earth, an old man was walking calming on the Woods. _

_His walk didn't last too much, though. He saw something fall from the sky and crash-land on the field. _

_"Huh?!" The man asked shocked "What was that?!" said that he ran to see what was the thing that fell from the sky, and hey! He was pretty fast for his age; he could win a medal on the Olympics games that's for sure!_

.oO0Oo.

_Kakarot opened his eyes and got out of the ship, then looked around. _

_'Well, nice place for a livin'!' the 5-years old child thought. 'Looks like Frieza forgot 'bout this one…FRIEZA!' _

_The little saiyan remembered what happened on his planet, what his mother told him._

_'That bastard destroyed my home! Grrr, damn him! Treated us as slaves an' only for destroying us!' _

_Kakarot was literally about to break down, but he decided it was best to act like the saiyan he was and move on with his life._

_Just when that decision was made a voice was heard "Oh my! Who are you lil' fella? You were the one that fell off the sky?"_

_"Huh?" Kakarot asked, and he saw a friendly old man walking to him. He got to a defensive position._

_"Hey, don'tcha worry, kiddo, I mean no harm!" the old man friendly said "My name's Son Gohan, what's yours, lil' fella?"_

_"…K…Kakarot…" Kakarot said lowly_

_"Kakarot huh? Sounds like carrot." Gohan pointed out_

_"…Carrot…? What's that…?"_

_"You don't know what a carrot is? Oh my!" Gohan laughed "Well, for what I'm seeing you're not really from this planet, are you?" Kakarot shocked his head "Well, I can't leave you here alone, I'll take you to my house, it's not far from 'ere. But if you don't mind, lil' fella, I wanna know why you're 'ere on Earth."_

_"…Well…" Kakarot said hesitantly, for a reason he didn't know he felt like trusting the old man. Besides, he didn't know anything about the planet, and needed someone to direct him. "Okay…"_

_"Good, follow me!" Gohan cheerfully said and showed the boy the way to his home._

_They finally arrived and Kakarot told him everything. The saiyans and the legendary super saiyan, arriving on planet Plant and the problem with the Tuffles, winning the war and renaiming the planet to planet Vegeta, being enslaved by Frieza, and also the destruction of his planet._

_"Oh, my…" Gohan said unbelieving "That's horrible! So you came here trying to escape and get a second opportunity in life, lil' fella?"_

_"Yes…" Kakarot whispered sadly_

_"Well, I give you that opportunity!" Gohan said smiling_

_"What?" _

_"What you heard kiddo" Gohan said "From now on you'll be named 'Son Goku', and you'll be nothing more and nothing less than my grandson! Y'like how that sounds, lil' fella?!" Gohan asked cheerfully_

_Kakarot face lit up at that, he wasn't expecting that to happen, but it sure made him happy. "YEAH!" he cheered._

.oO0Oo.

.-Present day-.

Goku, now a 18 years old teenager, groaned as his eyes slowly opened. That dream sure brought back memories…

Frieza… the fucking bastard destroyed his entire planet and race. Thanks heavens that his mother sent him away to have a second chance, and thanks heavens he met his Grandpa Gohan, who raised him up until he died.

Grandpa Gohan got a new virus and died because of it when Goku was 10. In those 5 years living with grandpa Gohan he really considered him as a grandfather, and his death was even more painful than the loss of his race.

He also remembered the promise he made to his mother, his mother's words repeated over and over again in his head. _"Listen to me, son. I want you to get out of here, and to have the second opportunity no of us had! Whatever the planet you arrive is, I want you to become part of it, its civilization, and to protect it. No matter what! I want you to promise me that!"_

He was actually doing a good work with that one.

A year after his grandpa died when he was 11 about to be 12 Bulma came along and told him about the Dragon Balls. In that journey he met Oolong, Yamcha and Puar, also he met Master Roshi after he helped Turtle and received his faithful cloud, the flying Nimbus as a reward. If it wasn't for them and Oolong's underwear wish the world would've been conquered by 'the blue lil' troll' also known as Emperor Pilaf.

Afterwards he went off to train with Master Roshi, and met Krillin and Launch. He trained delivering milk, working on farms, etc., and went to the tournament, where he got to the finals, but lost against Jackie Chun. Who the hell was he, really? No one knew.

Afterwards he went looking for the 4-star ball his grandpa owned and ran with the Red Ribbon Army. He defeated them alone alright, but one of his friends named Upa's father died trying to aid him fighting Mercenary Tao. Feeling guilty, he decided the wish he'll make when collecting all Dragon Balls was to revive Bora.

After fighting all of Baba's fighters and meeting his grandpa again, he got the last Dragon Ball and Bora was revived. He said goodbye to his friends and went to train 3 years by himself.

Afterwards the 22nd martial arts tournament came, and they met Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. They were first enemies, but turned into friends. What happened next was a total disaster.

His best friend Krillin was murdered. MURDERED! He was son damn angry; off he went to avenge him! He met Yajirobe, killed Krillin's murdered, and for his bad luck met King Piccolo, who got the shit out of the poor saiyan. Afterwards with Yajirobe's help he climbed up Korin's tower, just to learn Master Roshi and Chiaotzu died too. He drank the ultra-divine water, a water no human could ever stand to, but hey! He was a saiyan, and he actually survived! With newfound strength he went to fight King Piccolo and with some little help from Tien, he kicked his ass and killed him, but ending mortally wounded.

After getting a senzu bean he came to Kami's lookout to ask Kami to revive Shenron who was killed by King Piccolo. The eternal dragon killed…epic fail.

Kami agreed with the condition he stayed training there by him until the 23rd tournament as King Piccolo's recantation, Piccolo jr. was going to be there.

So there he was, tomorrow was the day he was going to come down the lookout. He couldn't wait to see Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Tien, Chiaotzu, Launch, Turtle, Yajirobe, Korin and Master Roshi! To ride his Nimbus cloud and go to an adventure along all his friends. But first, he had to defeat Piccolo.

_'There's no way I'll let Piccolo rule the earthlings and afterward destroy 'em just like Frieza did with the saiyans!' _Goku thought, his tail moving back and forward with pure determination.

.oO0Oo.

_Chi-Chi was hanging onto the boy's arm as they flew on the yellow cloud. The boy looked back at her outfit and raised an eyebrow "Ya're just wearin' that? Don'tcha get cold sometimes? What a stupid question, there's no way ya'll get cold with that mountain on fire!"_

_"You…You JERK!" Chi-Chi shouted pushing the boy out of the cloud. 'Man, that Goku has no manners at all! But he sure is cute, and strong…heeheehee!' she thought blushing._

.oO0Oo.

_The boy named Goku was sitting on the car her father gave him and his friends waiting for his friends that Kami-knows-what they were doing at this moment._

_"G…Goku…?" Chi-Chi talking to him trying to be brave "I was…just wondering… One day when we're older, will you come here to ask my hand in marriage?" she asked blushing embarrassed._

_"Come 'ere to what?" Goku asked turning around to face her._

_"Oh…Come on, stop fooling around! You know what I'm talking about…" Chi-Chi said blushing beyond embarrassed_

_"Actually, no… not really. But if ya want me to come back 'ere I guess I'll do it." Goku said smiling, Chi-Chi blushed heavily and giggled, Goku looking at her confused. Were all female earthlings like this? For what he remembered female saiyans never acted like this, then again both races were very different._

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi woke up smiling. Once again she had dreamt with **him.** She still remembered the day she met him. She remembered his wild jet-black hair and monkey tail.

Tomorrow was day big day! Goku never came, probably because he was way too busy. There was this boy that defeated King Piccolo, and she was **sure** it was Goku.

Even though, she was bored of waiting. So, she'll look for him herself!

Chi-Chi was sure Goku was going to participate in the world martial arts tournament, so she decided to go participate. She asked her father martial arts classes and although the giant was pretty shocked by her proposal, but he proudly accepted.

The 19 years old teenager got up from bed, took a shower, dressed in her favorite blue Gi, that was actually her mother's and went down to the dining hall.

"Good morning Chi-Chi!" The Ox-King's booming but cheerful voice was heard as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Papa!" Chi-Chi answered happily, taking her seat.

"Are ya excited 'bout tomorrow?" The Ox-King asked

"Yes, I'm sure am! I can't wait to see him again!" Chi-Chi squealed happily. The Ox-King smiled, since Goku appeared Chi-Chi had made her mind on marring him. And the Ox-King actually liked the idea! He was shown to be a good and strong boy, and he actually was a pupil of Master Roshi! Yeah, he was sure he would be a great husband for his daughter.

Chi-Chi finished her breakfast and went outside to train some more. Just when she was in the middle of her training session her to best friends: Danielle and Rachel appeared.

"Hi there Chi-Chi!" Danielle greeted. She and Rachel just like Chi-Chi were both princess of other neighbor villages, the difference was that meanwhile Chi-Chi acted like any other person in the world, she and Rachel acted like the princess they were! Rachel had less like for the 'low class' as she called them, though.

"Hi Danielle, Hi Rachel!" Chi-Chi greeted stopping her punches and kickes to the air.

"What are you doing, Chi?" Rachel asked

"Training for the tournament tomorrow!" Chi-Chi answered

"To look for Goku?" Danielle asked

"That's right!"

"But, Chi-Chi, are you sure this is a good idea?" Rachel asked "Maybe he forgot about you, besides, you know Bryan likes you! I don't get who you still want this Goku-guy when you can be with him!"

"Look, girls, how many times I got to tell you? Goku hasn't forgotten about me. Besides, I'm in love with him, not Bryan." Chi-Chi responded. Bryan was a prince of a neighbor village. He had brown hair, was polite and almost all the girls were in love with him. He had a crush on Chi-Chi, and always tried to win her heart, but always failed.

"If you think it's the right thing…" Danielle said defeated, she knew there was no way to convince Chi-Chi to forget about this 'Goku'. Who knew? She never met him, and she believed in her friend. Maybe he's as charming and nice as Bryan, or maybe even more.

Rachel didn't think like that anyways, she believed the right man for Chi-Chi was Bryan and this 'Goku' guy is a waste of time.

"I sure do!" Chi-Chi reassured her friend smiling_ 'Hang in there, my darling Goku. We'll meet again in the tournament!'_

* * *

**So there's my new fic! I hope you enjoyed it and I dunno when I'm gonna update. It hasn't even been a week of school and I already got homeworks and tests in my schedule...*sight*. Anyways, thanks for all who read and reviews both this story and "Who Will Fight Who?", 'til next time! :D**


	2. Reencounters!

**Heeeeellooo everyone! 'Sup?! Here's Marorin5 with the second chapter of "Getting Together For A Promise"! YAY! I hope you like it, folks!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own DB, DBZ and DBGT...aw...**

**"Speaking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

_**'Telephone"**_

**Well, onto the story!**

* * *

The next day arrived in no time. The day many have been waiting for. The day before the world martial arts tournament, the day the fighters sing up.

Chi-Chi was beyond excited, she couldn't wait any longer! It didn't matter if it was raining. Today she'll sing up, and tomorrow she'll look for Goku.

But hey, who knows?! Maybe she'll find him today! She held the umbrella tighter just because she taught of it.

_'I can't wait! I can't wait! I JUST CAN'T WAIT!' _Chi-Chi thought excitedly as she went to the signing up deck.

"Hello there, sir!" Chi-Chi greeted politely, she, being the princess she was, was always polite.

"Hello, miss. Are you here to sign up?" the monk asked

"Yes, I am" Chi-Chi said smiling

"Okay then, what's your name?" the monk asked. He wasn't really surprised a girl came to this tournament. The girl Ranfan came at the 21st tournament. He thought it was ridiculous and that she wouldn't be able to get to one of the 8 spots, but she did, so, if Ranfan could, why not another woman?

"Chi-Chi" she answered

"Okay then…Chi-Chi right?" the monk asked to be sure

"Yes"

"There, it's written"

"Um, excuse me. May I ask you something?" Chi-Chi asked

"Sure."

"Have someone named Son Goku signed up yet?"

"Son Goku?" the monk asked "No, neither he nor his friends has signed up, but I'm sure they'll arrive soon. Usually they always arrive at the last minute."

"Oh…Well, thanks" Chi-Chi said disappointed and started walking away. "They usually arrive at the last minute…Oh, man… Maybe I could wait for him…? No, I'll get sick if I stay here in the rain… Guess I'll find him tomorrow…" she sighted and went to her hotel.

.oO0Oo.

"It's time now, Goku" Kami said "You know what you have to do, I'm trusting you"

"Yeah, I know" Goku smiled, his tail moving back and forwards "I swear for Kami's sake, in other words **your** sake that I'll beat 'im!"

Kami smiled "Okay then, farewell, mu young pupil! And remember, the fate of the planet Earth is in your shoulders."

"I know!" Goku exclaimed "Well, 'til later Kami, Mr. Popo! I'll come after the tournament to tell ya what the results were!" after saying that Goku climbed down the stairs to get his power pole and get down, it wasn't that he couldn't fly down, but he wanted to get back his power pole. It was weird being 3 years without using the magic pole his grandpa gave him.

"You think he'll succeed, Kami?" Mr. Popo asked

"I don't know…but I shall go to be sure…" Kami responded the genie

"What?!"

"What you heard Mr. Popo, I'm going to compete in the tournament as well, but not as Kami, and not as a namekian… but as a normal human…" Kami said, looking confident. When Goku arrived he recognized Kami as a namekian, just as King Piccolo. Kami didn't know he was from another planet, and it was quite a shock. But it was a good thing to know he wasn't the only alien, as Goku is one too, and actually Goku had the same feelings.

.oO0Oo.

Goku came down with his pole extremely happy; he just couldn't wait to see his friends again! With a smiling face he finally arrived at Korin's tower.

"YO! MASTER KORIN! YAJIROBE! YA THERE?!" Goku shouted

"What the?! Who the hell shoutin'…" Yajirobe demanded as he walked up to Goku, and when he noticed who was the one calling him, he's voice faded "G-Goku…T-That's you?!"

"Yeah!" Goku said nodding

"B-But I…B-But I… I can't believe it!" Yajirobe stammered "Ya grew up so much…!"

"Heh. Guess I did, didn't I?" Goku said smiling goofily scratching the back of his head

"Oh, so Goku's here, huh?" Korin said as he walked to the room "Oh, my, my! You sure have grown up!" the cat pointed out

"Yeah…"

"So, you're going to the tournament to beat you-know-who, right?" Korin asked

"Yep!"

"Well, whoever that guy is, ya better beat 'im. There's no way ya got free lessons from Kami himself just to fight a normal dude!" Yajirobe said, not knowing the guy Goku had to beat was King Piccolo's recantation.

"Sure thing!" Goku said closing one of his eyes, winking. "Well, I better go! I swear me an' my friends are breakin' records 'bout always gettin' late to sign up at the tournaments!"

"No kidding" Korin said

"Well, gotta go! NIMBUS!" Goku called. Just when he was about to call again his faithful yellow cloud came flying and doing flips happily around the sky. Hey! It may be a cloud but it cared deeply for Goku. And it has been 3 years without seeing his loved master. Nimbus arrived and flew sometimes around Goku to express its happiness before it stoped fully before him.

"Yeah, I missed ya too Nimbus!" Goku said smiling jumping to the cloud.

"Goodbye Goku, and you better take this with you!" Korin said giving Goku an umbrella.

"An umbrella?" Goku said raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see why when you get to Papaya Island. Now go before you get late!" Korin said

"Yeah, ya're right! Bye Korin, Bye Yajirobe! See ya!" Goku said waving and then took off riding his cloud.

"BYE GOKU!" Yajirobe waved "So, to the tournament, huh? Y'know. Maybe I shoulda go an' participate."

"It would be just a waste of time, it's not like you're gonna win it" Korin said walking away

"So?!" Yajirobe asked angrily "I'm stronger than most of the people down there!"

Korin just rolled his eyes.

.oO0Oo.

Back where the sign up desk is located two people and one animal were waiting for their friends under the rain. They were nothing more and nothing less than Master Roshi, Turtle and Launch.

Master Roshi looked at his watch "It's gettin' late…"

"I wonder where everyone is." Blue-haired Launch said

"Me too, Launch, me too…" Turtle said

Just when said that a taxi arrived. The trio looked pretty curious, and all of their faces lit up when they saw who came out.

"Yo! Long time no see, you guys!" Bulma greeted smiling getting off the taxi

"Hey there!" Oolong greeted

"Hi!" Puar, who was sitting on Oolong's head greeted.

"Hi Bulma, Oolong, Puar! Nice to see ya all!" Launch said happily

"Hello there, my friends!" Turtle said friendily.

"Wow, Bulma, looks that ya've changed" Master Roshi said acting pervy as always feeling her butt

"**HANDS** OFF **MY** BUTT, 'OL PERV!" Bulma shouted elbowing Master Roshi, Turtle sighted embarrassed.

"But just physically, I see…" Master Roshi murmured

"An' **ya** haven't changed a single bit ol' perv!" Bulma exclaimed "I don't get how d'ya manage to live with him, Launch!"

"Well, I always threat him sayin' I'm gonna sneeze on purpose so that my other half teach 'im a lesson, an' my other half always threatens him with her gun and tells him not to be a pervert with us, an' it actually works!" Launch exclaimed

"Looks like ya an' your alter-ego are gettin' along pretty well" Bulma pointed out

"Yep!" Launch said "At first we didn't get along, but after we met ya guys we kinda been acceptin' each other" she finished smiling. She and her alter-ego could talk with each other mentally no matter who it was in control with the body. At first they never agreed on anything, ANYTHING! But after meeting Goku and the others they learned to get along and work together. And when they met Tien Shinhan, they definitely found something to agree with. They often helped each other out as they tried to impress the triclops.

"Yeah, much to my dismay…" Master Roshi muttered

"Ya never change, do ya Master? Stop bein' such a pervert for once! Besides, it's a good thing that Launch's personalities are gettin' along so well!" a new voice kicked into the conversation. They all looked at the direction the voice came and they had to pick their jaws from the floor afterwards they realized who it was.

"G…GOKU?!" They all shouted in unison

"Yup, that's me!" Goku exclaimed grinning, his tail moving excitedly "Why, ya thought I was another person or somethin'?"

"B-But I-I don't…I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Bulma exclaimed "YA GREW UP SO MUCH, YA'RE EVEN TALLER THAN I AM RIGHT NOW!"

"Well, yeah, I grew a lil' bit, I guess." Goku responded smiling sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"'A LIL' BIT' YA SAY?!" Oolong exclaimed "Bro, you're **huge**!"

"I never thought that in 3 years ya'll grow up so much!" Launch exclaimed

"Yeah! It is 'cuz of your saiyan heritage or what?!" Bulma asked. Goku's friends were the only ones to know he's an alien. Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Tien, Chiaotzu, Launch, Turtle, Yajirobe, Korin, Master Roshi, Mr. Popo and Kami to be exact. Goku's faithful Nimbus cloud knew that too. Of course, it was a secret between them. Whenever someone asked they always lied and said Goku was a human like any other, just that stronger and with a tail.

"I dunno!" Goku laughed. "Huh? Hey cool it stopped rainnin'!" He said and closed his umbrella, his friends doing the same. Then he gave Bulma and Launch a friendly hug, high fives for Oolong and Puar, pats in the head for Turtle and a respectful bow to Master Roshi.

"Well, m'boy, less greetin's more signin' up!" Master Roshi said

"Yeah!" Goku exclaimed, and made his way to the signing up desk. After signing up he got back to his friends

"An' where's Krillin, Yamcha, Tien an' Chiaotzu, huh? I can't wait to see 'em either!" the saiyan exclaimed

"Haven't arrived yet" Bulma answered to her 'little brother' question. Bulma always considered Goku as a little brother. And actually Goku considered Bulma as an older sister. She took the 'older sibling' role Raditz was never able to fulfill because he was always on missions or training, making the times together minimal, and afterwards Frieza came along his supernova and the planet was destroyed. They never were able to have that brotherly relationship because all that, even though Goku wished they did. Thanks Kami that Bulma was there.

"Aw, really? I thought they were trainin' under Master Roshi." Goku said

"Yes, they were, but they decided to go train by themselves." Master Roshi explained "Guess ya kinda inspired them."

"He, he, he… I guess?" Goku said sheepishly

"Yes, y'did." Master Roshi said

"I bet y'did, Yamcha along the others said that they were goin' to train or their own to see if they actually got strongest just like ya did!" Puar explained

"Yeah, leavin' me…" Bulma said angrily, everyone sweatdroped

"Aw, don't be mad" Launch said "They hafta be prepared for this tournament, an' also if something bad happens"

Since the day King Piccolo appeared, Goku kind of became Earth's protector, and so did his friends.

Actually their gang never had name, but the day Goku killed King Piccolo, their nameless gang was named the 'Z-Fighters', believe it or not Bulma invented the name…

.oO0Oo.

_Bulma smiled, Goku did it! He killed Piccolo. She was overjoyed. Both, he and Tien were alive. Even though, she never in her entire life saw the saiyan male so badly hurt. But she didn't really worry as that 'Yajirobe' guy said he'll take him to Master Korin's so that he gives Goku something to recover._

_The blue-haired teenager grabbed a telephone that was installed in the plane that she, Yamcha and Launch used to come here. She started calling the TV station. _

_"Hello?"__ a voice was heard in the line_

_"Yo! You're channel Z, right?" Bulma asked_

_"Yes, yes. That's us" __the voice said_

_"Cool, I only called to tell ya that there's no need to worry anymore, 'cuz King Piccolo has been killed for good!" Bulma exclaimed happily_

_"WHAT?!" __the voice shouted surprised "Really?!"_

_"Uh-huh!" Bulma said nodding, although he couldn't see her_

_"And hey, who it was the one who has done this incredible thing?!"__ he asked overjoyed_

_'Oh…haven't thought of that one…I can't tell them it was Goku 'cuz afterwards those predators people call the press won't leave 'im alone, and Goku doesn't really like bein' the center of attention' Bulma thought nervously_

_"…Well, miss?"_

_"Uh, it was the Earth's Special Forces of course!" Bulma exclaimed "The protectors of Earth, the Z-Fighters!"_

_"Z-Fighters…?"_

_"That's right!"_

_"But, miss, from what we know the one who was fighting King Piccolo was a boy"_

_"Yep, it was a boy. That boy's nothin' more an' nothin' less than the Z-Fighters strongest member that is!" Bulma exclaimed_

_"Um, miss, thanks for all the information but if you don't mind we'll like to know the boy's name"_

_"Nope, sorry, can't tell ya! BYE!" Bulma said cutting the conversation_

_"Wha…? No! Wait-!"__ was heard just before Bulma cut the signal._

.oO0Oo.

Since that day they called themselves the Earth's Special Forces, the 'Z-Fighters'. Bulma was quite relieved all her friends liked the name.

So there they were, waiting for their friends to come.

The time passed by, some seconds…then minutes…more minutes…and more minutes.

Master Roshi being old pervert he is, was looking at the women that passed by.

Bulma and Goku were sitting in the floor leaning against the wall. Bulma was telling Goku of a man that came to fix Capsule Corporation's tubes and left the entire place full of water. Goku was laughing loudly as she told him the story.

Oolong and Puar were competing into a shape-shifting competition with Launch and Turtle as judges. The idea was that Launch said an object and they both had to transform into it, and the she and Turtle will choose the best one.

They continued like this for minutes, more minutes, some more minutes and the 4 other fighters still didn't appear.

"URG! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Oolong shouted frustrated "The signing up time gonna end an' they haven't arrived **yet**!

"Yeah…" Launch said sadly

"You're right…Oh, DAMMIT!" Bulma exclaimed "Why we always have to get late? I mean ALWAYS! There's **always **someone that gets late!"

"Guess we keep the tradition…" Goku said chuckling a little bit.

"No kiddin'" Turtle said

"HEY! I know!" Bulma exclaimed "Oolong, why don'tcha transform into someone and then sign up!"

"Well, maybe I could, but I only can do that for 5 minutes and then I'll need 1 to recharge." Oolong said

"Well, I could transform into Yamcha" Puar said

"Well, maybe I can pass for Tien Shinhan, what d'ya think, huh?" Master Roshi asked taking his hat off his bald head and touching it.

"I don't think so…" Launch said

"…The time's up" Goku announced

Just when Goku said that the monk called "We've closed the inscriptions!"

"Oh…" Bulma, Oolong, Launch and Puar said in disappointment

A second after 4 blurs appeared out of nowhere. Those blurs stopped right before the signing up desk salting the monks. Those blurs were shown to be Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu.

"HEY!" Krillin greeted

"Finally ya arrived, guys!" Bulma exclaimed "What took ya so long?"

"Yeah, we thought ya wouldn't make it!" Launch exclaimed

"Well, we're on time, right?" Yamcha asked turning to the monks

"Yeah! We don't mind signing up you 4, we shouldn't so it but we will" the monk said smiling "Just don't tell anyone!"

Tien smiled "Thank you!"

"Hey there Master Roshi! How d'ya doin'? See how much I've grown?!" Krillin asked excitedly, believing he grew up a lot, and he did, but nothing compared to Goku.

"Yeah, ya sure grew up! This is great! We're all together again!" Goku exclaimed putting a hand on Krillin's shoulder. The full-blooded saiyan was at least 1 and a half heads taller than the short human.

"G…Go-Goku?" Krillin stammered, not believing his eyes.

"Yup!"

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! GOKU!" Krillin shouted giving his best friend a hug.

"I can't believe it! I finally can thank ya!" Krillin exclaimed

"Thank me…?" Goku asked confused "Why…?"

"Well, for bringin' me back to life of course! Yamcha an' the others told me what ya did an' I never had a chance to thank ya!"

"Heh, I'm just glad ya're back!" Goku exclaimed smiling

"T-That's Goku?!" Yamcha said not believing his eyes "No way… He grew up so much…"

"I know…" Tien said also shocked, but then smirked "And I bet his strength has grown too!"

Soon Yamcha was mirroring his smirk "Yeah!"

The 4 fighters signed up and went back to the group.

"Well, everyone, I've reserved rooms in the Papaya Hotel for all of us" Master Roshi announced "Why don't we go to eat something at our favorite restaurant an' afterwards go to get a good sleep for tomorrow, shall we?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Master Roshi!" Everyone thanked in unison.

"No problem, now let's go!" Master Roshi exclaimed and the Z-Fighters started walking to the Restaurant 'Delicious'.

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi was lying in the bed of her hotel. She was thinking about Goku and what to say when she saw him.

She was sure he still looked as handsome as he looked when he was a kid, with the jet-black wild hair and the monkey-tail.

She didn't know who his friends were. Maybe they still were that turquoise-haired teenager that was dressed like a bunny and that pig that was definitely a coward. Maybe they were people she didn't know. Or maybe he was still friends with the teen and the pig **plus **other people she didn't know. She just hoped they were nice.

And what will Goku think about **her** friends? Will he get along with Danielle and Rachel? Or maybe not? Will he get along with them but not his friends?

Her stomach growled. "Well, maybe I should get some food. Then I'll think better." Chi-Chi said and made her way to the restaurant.

She finally arrived and ordered her plate. Her food arrived and she started eating. Just when she was eating a group of people entered to the restaurant. Whoever they were the must be talking of something really, really funny.

She started to listen to the conversation. Those people didn't talk like someone rich would. The had bad pronunciation of words, for example, 'im instead of him, ya instead of you, it kind of remind her the way her father talks like when he's not in a meeting or giving announcements. Also they seemed to swear and curse at a level she never heard before. Not that that level was high, when being a princess saying something not so bad like 'shit' is like doing a sin.

She started studying the group.

First she saw a three-eyed bald man. Besides that man was a child-like guy whose skin color was literally white with his cheeks red, in other words, he looked like a clown. Afterwards she saw a short bald man with a cap in his head. Then a blue-haired woman with a beautiful red dress. _'She's the one that look honorable enough to hang out with princesses.' _Chi-Chi thought _'But I guess that it just the looks'_

She still continued analyzing the group. She saw a man with long hair tied up in a ponytail with a flying cat besides him. She saw also a turquoise-haired woman with a short dress that said 'Capsule Corporation'. Also she saw a pig dressing quite elegantly. _'I don't know why…but those four seems awfully familiar…' _Chi-Chi thought. Afterwards she eyed a turtle that was along the group _'Who would bring a turtle here?' _Chi-Chi asked herself in her mind. After that she saw an old man that was turned around. But although she couldn't see her face she could tell he was old. He was dressed in a black suit with a hat and had a stick in one of his hands. _'Weird... He also looks familiar... And the only old man I can remember that looks like him is...WAIT A SECOND! __I CAN'T BE **HIM**! IT CAN'T BE MASTER ROSHI!'_

_'S-So…If Master Roshi's there… T-That means…' _Chi-Chi thought nervously and looked at the only member on the group she didn't study. _'I-It can't be…!' _Chi-Chi thought. The person left was a man with jet-black wild hair. He was tall, but not as tall as the long-haired and three-eyed men. He was wearing a blue raincoat, black underskirt, yellow pants and blue boots. He had a bag in his back (not a backpack) and from it came out a red pole. A furry monkey tail came from his pants. (If you want a better definition of his clothes, look at the clothes he was wearing when he first appeared after training with Kami)

_'I-It's H-HIM! I-It's really **HIM!**' Chi-Chi thought not believing her eyes'I-I-It's **GOKU**!'_

* * *

**Well, buddies, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my story ^^**

**Notes:** **Yeah, I know the Z-Fighters were originated when Goku and Piccolo made an alliance against Raditz. But in this fic they were originated right away when Bulma met Goku and went looking for the Dragon Balls, just that the gang didn't have a name. As the fic said Bulma invented the name when she told the TV King Piccolo was killed, when they asked who did it she said that a Z-Fighter did it, originating the name. Also, I consider every one of the gang a Z-Fighter, no matter if they really fight or not. The ones that are not fighters also help by doing machines (EX: Bulma), 'cleaning the crowd' (Ex: Launch), Transforming into persons or objects to confuse the rivals (Ex: Oolong and Puar), etc. Just so you don't get confused or anything!**

**Well, well, well. Chi-Chi found Goku! Is she gonna be brave and go talk to him? Or is she gonna lose it and let the opportunity pass? **

**You'll see what happens on the next chapter, SEE YA!**


	3. Hotel's flashbacks!

**Yo! Everyone! 'Sup?! Here's Marorin5 back with a new chapter of "Getting Together For a Promise"**

**First I really wanted to thanks everyone who had read and/or reviewed this story and "Who Will Fight Who?" Thanks a lot, you guys! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT...wish I did but I don't...**

**"Speaking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

_Chi-Chi stood confused. That guy named Yamcha just went away after telling her he loved her. LOVED HER! But if he told her that…why did he run away…?_

_"Oh, I get it!" Chi-Chi exclaimed "He must be the shy type! How romantic…"_

_Chi-Chi continued staring at where Yamcha along his cat friend drove off until a voice took her out of her thoughts._

_"HEEEEEEEEYYYY!" the voice was heard, it came from the distance but got nearer as time passed. The voice was definitely a boy's voice. _

_"Huh?" Chi-Chi asked herself. Was she going nuts or someone has just called her._

_"Yo! Is your name 'Chi-Chi' by any chance, gal?" the voice asked, this time much near her, she turned around and she could have sworn her cheeks turned red immediately. She saw a boy standing on a yellow fluffy cloud. He wore a blue Gi and shoes, a white belt and red wristbands. His hair was jet-black colored and was wild and spiky pointing at every direction. He had a red pole attached to his back by a rope. A furry brown monkey-like tail came from his pants and was moving slightly. Chi-Chi felt her heart race at the sight of him._

_"Uh, yes, I am." Chi-Chi answered "But I don't think I know who **you** are. The truth is that you're the second boy who knows my name in this day…" She shacked slightly, love at first sight, Chi-Chi was sure that was what was happening to her right now. _

_"Well, y'see, my name's Son Goku" he said pointing to himself grinning "An' I'm 'ere 'cuz your father sent me to help ya look for the 'bansho fan'." He explained smiling warmly. _

_"Oh really?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed "That's really nice of you!" she exclaimed, and she could swore she felt her cheeks turning deep red. _

_Yep. That was definitely love at first sight. _

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi couldn't believe her eyes. There…. In that group that just came… In that group standing just a few meters away for her… In that group was Goku! The boy she was willing to find, he was right there!

He still looked as handsome as she remembered. And he also looked as she pictured how he would!

He couldn't stop eyeing the group. So that's why the four others looked so familiar. They were Goku's friends back then when he came to Fire Mountain!

The turquoise-haired teenager…Bulma, right? And the pig…she recalled him being named like a tea. And the man with the ponytail with the floating cat… he was Yamcha! The man that told her that he loved her! He was Goku's friend?

She eyed Master Roshi, then the Turtle. For what she remembered when she went to Kame Island with Goku that turtle was there. So was he Master Roshi's pet?

Afterwards she eyed the other persons left. She didn't know who was the blue-haired woman, nor the short bald man, nor the three-eyed man, nor the clown-child-like guy.

Her gaze returned to Goku, they were now sitting in the table asking for food. And hell, they asked almost the entire menu! The raven-haired girl wondered who was going to eat all that.

Goku and his friends all laughed loudly. Whatever they were talking about, it was funny. So they were his friends?

She heard the short bald teenager saying "Dude! No kiddin'! He was shoutin' like crazy! An' afterwards I went askin' the ol' man what was wrong an' he said 'There're monkeys on the walls! There're monkeys on the walls! We're all gonna die, there're monkeys on the walls!'" And all started laughing loudly. Monkeys on the wall? Whoever said that was nuts. But still she didn't quite understand the joke. Oh, how Chi-Chi wished she had heard the first part of the story, it seemed so funny!

Chi-Chi thought about her being in that group. They were Goku's friends so maybe she'll have to make friends with them!

Maybe she'll befriend the 2 woman there, the Bulma-girl and the woman with the red dress.

But what if they didn't want to be her friends…?

Their order finally arrived and Chi-Chi gasped. It was a literal **mountain** of food! She watched in shock and became even more shocked when she realized it was her Goku how ate the most, but the most by far!

.oO0Oo.

Goku as usual was eating a huge mountain of food. Some people of near tables watched shocked, some others disgusted. The Z-Fighters…nah, they were used to this.

"Some things never change, do they, Goku?" Krillin asked smiling widely, not the most beautiful sight ever but it sure was a sight he missed seeing.

"Hey!" Goku protested, swallowing all the food at once "Not my fault that my saiyan heritage makes me eat more 'cuz saiyans have faster metabolism than humans'!"

"Well, that's true!" Bulma agreed "I understand now why Planet Vegeta ran out of recourses!" she said that and chuckled a little bit. She and the other Z-Fighters not only knew about Goku's heritage, but they knew the story of his race as well.

"No kiddin'!" Yamcha joked as Goku continued eating.

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi blinked confused, she heard Goku say something about eating a lot because of soya and human's metabolism. She also heard the turquoise-haired woman saying something about vegetables running out of something. What in the world were those guys talking about?!

Chi-Chi was now fighting against herself in a battle that decided if she was going there to talk to Goku or not.

_'Maybe I should go. Maybe tomorrow I won't find him… But won't it be disturbing that I appeared out of nowhere? Won't it be disturbing for Goku? They look like they haven't seen each other for a long time, so I would interrupt the moment? Oh Kami, what should I do?' _Chi-Chi thought helplessly.

The minutes passed by and Chi-Chi still couldn't decide if she go there or not.

She spent so much time thinking about it she didn't realize they were already paying the bill.

_'Oh man! I've been thinking so much about if I went or not I didn't realize they were getting ready to go!'_

In a frantic hurry she asked for the bill and then paid it. She rushed out of the restaurant looking for the group her beloved was in.

She heard some loud laughs and looked at the direction those came from, then she sighted relieved after noticing it was Goku's gang the ones who were laughing.

She started to secretly follow them. She at least had to know where Goku was going to be in case she didn't found him in the tournament.

.oO0Oo.

Goku was laughing along his friends. He'd really missed all those times when he and his friends told jokes and fooled around, this just couldn't get any better!

Afterwards a power level's reading came to his senses; it was near them, walking not too far from them to the same direction they were heading.

The power level he was sensing wasn't too high and definitely wasn't Piccolo. So why worry? It was probably a random person that was walking casually their same direction, or maybe someone that recognized them as the guys that fought in the other tournaments and decided to follow them. He shrugged it off and continued enjoying the moment he and his life-long friends were having.

"An' there was that time me an' Goku 'ere went to Kame Island to ask Master Roshi for a plane-submarine so we coulda go to look for the dragon ball that was underwater," Bulma told excitedly "The ol' perv told us Krillin 'n' Launch went to go shoppin' with it, so we stayed there waitin'. Master Roshi told me he wanted me to give 'im the shrinkin' device I was usin' to ride Goku's Nimbus if I wanted the plane. 'Course he used for pervy reasons but when we were waitin' for 'em to arrive Master Roshi who disappeared came back all wet! Hahaha! I swear he looked like he was flushed in the toilet!"

Everyone laughed. Goku couldn't help but smile after he stopped laughing, he remembered that way too well. Turtle smiled also, he also remembered that. Master Roshi in the other side, looked away embarrassed. What neither Bulma nor Goku nor Turtle nor ANYONE knew was that he was **literally** flushed in the toilet.

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi continued following the gang to wherever they were heading to. She continued following for some minutes and sighted in relief, she realized that the place those guys she was following were heading to the same hotel she was in. In other worlds she could be closer to Goku!

The group headed to the reception Chi-Chi following close behind.

.oO0Oo.

"Hello there!" Master Roshi smiled acting as polite as he could. He really wasn't used to it, being the old pervert he was talking dirty wasn't a real big deal for him. And by the company he had, he was used to not only talk bad but to hear people talking badly.

"Hello, sir!" The receptionist greeted "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, y'see, I reserved 5 rooms 'ere in this hotel." Master Roshi explained

"Okay, what's your name, sir?"

"Roshi"

"Okay then…Yes! There it is!" The receptionist said cheerfully and gave Master Roshi the keys "Rooms number 504, 505, 506, 507 and 508, sir!"

"Thank you!" Master Roshi said, he and the other Z-Fighters going away so they would not disturb people. Chi-Chi followed them and hid behind a couch.

"'Kay then people!" Master Roshi exclaimed with authority "We have 5 rooms with 2 beds each. Let's see who'll sleep with whom"

"'Kay!" All the youngsters answered in unison

"Well, let's see here…" Master Roshi said "I've paid for everythin', so maybe I coulda get a price an' sleep with either Bulma or Launch, what d'ya think?"

"NO WAY!" Bulma and Launch exclaimed

"Oh, damn…" Master Roshi muttered "Well… With who ya'll gals sleep with then, huh?"

"Together, of course!" Bulma exclaimed happily

"Yeah!" Launch agreed nodding

"'Kay then Bulma an' Launch are together" Krillin said lowly, but the grinned and looked at his alien best friend "Hey, Goku! Wanna be together?!" the bald man asked excitedly

"Sure! Why not?" Goku answered grinning

.oO0Oo.

_'So Goku's in the same room than that bald guy…' _Chi-Chi thought.

.oO0Oo.

"Well, me an' Chiaotzu are gonna be in the same room" Tien said calmly and smiling

"Uh-huh!" Chiaotzu agreed nodding his head in excitement

"We're gonna be in the same room, aren't we, Yamcha?" Puar asked

"Sure thing!" Yamcha agreed with his furry friend

"'Kay then, Tien with Chiaotzu, Yamcha with Puar. Goku an' Krillin are together an' so are Bulma an' Launch…" Oolong said thoughtfully "So that means…I sleep with ya, ol' Roshi."

"HEY! Don'tcha call me ol'! Ol' my ass! I'm as young as I feel I am!" Master Roshi exclaimed sounding offended

"Yeah, yeah. Right Roshi" Oolong said nonchalantly

"So then, here go the rooms" Master Roshi announced suddenly acting just as the world martial arts tournaments when announcing the matches. "Room 504: Tien an' Chiaotzu. Room 505: Bulma an' Launch. Room 506: Yamcha an' Puar. Room 507: Me, Oolong an' Turtle. Room 508: Goku an' Krillin."

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi was still listening to the conversation. Master Roshi was telling the rooms. She was listening impatiently wanting to know in what room her loved Goku was going to be in.

"…Room 508: Goku an' Krillin." She heard the old man's voice say, and she froze. Room 508?! It couldn't be!

Odd numbers were at the right side of the floor and even numbers were at the left side of the floor. Hers was room 510, so in other words, she was in the room besides Goku's.

The gang started walking away and Chi-Chi followed them. She got were the elevators were and frowned. There were only two of them, and Goku's group was so big they'll need to use both elevators! She could get in the same elevator than them…but she couldn't bring herself to talk to Goku, not just yet. That's why she'd followed him all the time. She just can't bring herself to talk to him! She sighted and stayed there, waited for them to get to the floor where the rooms were located and afterwards called the elevator and went herself.

Chi-Chi got out of the elevator and saw no one in the corridor. _'Crap! I got too late!' _Chi-Chi thought. Just when she thought that loud laugher was heard on room 507. If her memory served her right that was Master Roshi's room. And it seemed there were a lot of people in there _'Looks like they all got together in there before I even got there…' _Chi-Chi sighted and went to her own room, just besides Goku's. She put her pijamas on, got on the bed and feel asleep.

.oO0Oo.

_Chi-Chi smiled gladly as she smelled some flowers besides a lake near the kingdom. This place was her secret place. Somewhere we she could escape from the pressures of being a princess. _

_Not too long ago a mountain was on fire just where the village is located. Everyone feared the terrible Ox-King, and because of being her daughter, she grew pretty lonely. _

_She always dreamed about being a princess, marrying a beautiful and brave prince and to live in a castle. She was the daughter of the Ox-_**_King_**_ so she was somewhat a princess, but with no village to rule._

_That till that day came… The day her blue prince riding his horse that was actually a cloud along his friends came. They helped them to put the fire off. He helped her look for the old master her father was willing to find. The mountain was destroyed in the process, but it didn't matter to her that much. Their castle was gone, but they could build another one, no problem! _

_Actually, they received a lot of help from other people and near villages and they built their own in the way. _

_She had everything she dreamed of, being a princess, having a kingdom. The only thing left was marrying her prince. And she already had a prince, a monkey-tailed fighter for whom she fell deeply for._

_It has been a year since he left, and she couldn't help but miss him. Miss him and a lot. It didn't matter if he was a fighter. Had a tail. Talked vulgarly or didn't have any manners at all. She fell in love for him and she wanted them to be together forever._

_Chi-Chi sighted and continued picking flowers, she was sure she'll meet him again someday, someday so that they both get married, just as he said._

_"Grr… God damned lil' blue troll an' his friends got away…" he heard a male voice murmur near where she was sitting. She felt her heart skip a beat as she heard that voice. She was sure that voice was _**_his_**_ voice. "They jus' dunno when to give up, huh? I thought me an' my friends left it really clear when goin' to his castle…" the voice murmured again, it seemed he was eating something as she could swear she heard chewing sounds when the voice wasn't talking._

_"G…Goku…?" The 13 years old girl asked insecurely walking slowly to the tree the voice came from. She got closer and her heart started beating faster, she was right! Right behind the tree Goku who was eating an apple and now wearing a red Gi, blue shoes and wristbands and white socks, his tail moving slightly behind him. _

_"Hmm?" Goku asked turning his head to where the shy girl stood. When he saw her he immediately recognized her as Chi-Chi, the girl who was the Ox-King's daughter and was pure of heart, as she rode with the human girl once on his faithful cloud. "Yo, Chi-Chi! Long time no see! 'Sup?!" the 12-but-about-to-be-13 years old saiyan asked greeting friendly the princess._

_"Huh…?" Chi-Chi asked, not really knowing what 'Sup' meant… No one had ever said that word to her._

_Goku noticing she was confused by what he said rolled his eyes. How come some earthlings didn't know what 'Sup' meant? His friends knew pretty well what that meant. Earthlings were absolutely different from each other, saiyans were practically the same. Of course, he and his mother being exceptions, they were way too nice for being saiyans. "What's up?" he said explaining himself._

_"Oh…" she said blushing madly feeling really embarrassed "N-nothing really…You?" Chi-Chi asked sheepishly _

_"Me? Oh nothin' really. I'm jus' chasin' a blue troll-like guy an' his gang an' stopped to eat somethin'." Goku explained_

_"Oh…" Chi-Chi said feeling a little bit disappointed "I thought you came to visit me…" she said a little bit sadly_

_"Well, I didn't know ya were livin' 'ere." The male saiyan answered, taking another bite of his apple, like the 12th of the day, or more! "If I had known guess I'd come sooner." _

_Chi-Chi felt her heart jump in her chest when he said that._

_"W-Well, yeah… It has changed since you and your friends left… How are they, by the way?" Chi-Chi asked. The young girl didn't really care much on how they were doing, but she asked that her conversation with Goku lasted longer; she just didn't want it to end!_

_"They're doin' fine. Bulma an' my friend Yamcha're together now… Guess they'll become mates someday…" _

_"Mates?" Chi-Chi asked confused_

_Goku eyes widened a little as he remembered earthlings didn't call their mates that way… There was a word…but he couldn't bring himself to remember it!_

_"Uhm… A couple…?" he asked unsurely not knowing if she got his point_

_"Oh, now I get it!" Chi-Chi exclaimed "You mean you think they'll get _**_married _**_one day?"_

_"Yeah, that." Goku agreed looking to the side taking another bite of another apple, he looked at the female before him and asked "Want som'?"_

_"H-Huh?!" Chi-Chi asked blushing_

_Goku raised an eyebrow, saiyan females and earthling females were incredibly different, it was official. "I asked ya if ya wanted an apple" _

_"W-Well, if you don't mind…" Chi-Chi stammered_

_"Nope, not at all, gal. I've got plenty of 'em" he said giving her an apple. It was a really weird behavior for saiyans to share their food. Maybe it was because he was raised on Earth? No, he rarely shared food with his friends. So why did he share his food with her? Well, it didn't matter. He shrugged it off and continued talking to her. _

_"So what's with the castle, did ya build it up?" Goku asked_

_"Yes, I and papa build it with help of other people and we're actually ruling a village right now!" Chi-Chi said proudly and happily and gave a little bite to her apple._

_"Neat" Goku simply said and gave a bite_

_"So what have you been up to lately?" __Chi-Chi asked_

_"Well, we ended up lookin' for the Dragon Balls me an' my friends were lookin' for." Goku told her, not really sure if she was trustworthy enough to tell her why they were even looking for those Dragon Balls in the first place, besides, if he told her she would probably think he's nuts. "Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha an' Puar went to West City an' I went to train to Master Roshi's. I met Krillin an' Launch there. Afterwards we went to the world martial arts tournaments an' met the others there. Me, Krillin an' Yamcha got qualified an' actually I got second place."_

_"R-Really?!" Chi-Chi asked surprised, Goku did all that?! Wow! And the truth is that she didn't know half of the story yet! He just told her a summarized version, that didn't include Shenron, his heritage, Pilaf, Bulma's link to capsule corp, Oolong and Puar's shape-shifting abilities, Yamcha being a bandit, Launch's double personality that thank goodness were learning to work together for everyone's sakes. _

_"Uh-huh" Goku said nodding_

_"Hey Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed happily, she just got an idea!_

_"Hmm?" the boy asked curious_

_"Why don't you come see my village? I bet my papa's going to be very happy to see you!" Chi-Chi squealed happily_

_"Well, I dunno…"_

_"Oh! Come on please! Do it for me!" Chi-Chi said looking like a puppy_

_"Oh, fine, fine! I'm goin'!" Goku said _

_"YAY!" Chi-Chi exclaimed happily, grabbed the boy's hand and showed him the way to her village._

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi groaned slightly as she got out of bed. Once again she had dreamt with **him**. She wanted to kill herself for not talking to him yesterday. Why talking to him wasn't as easy as it had been that time?

She dressed herself with her mother's Gi. Brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail. She yawned as she got out of her room.

When passing past Goku's door, she stopped and put an ear in the door, to hear if he was there.

…Silence…Just silence…

She sighted. Maybe he already got down to get breakfast along his friends. She shrugged it off, today was the day of the tournament, if she didn't find him here in the hotel, she'll just find him there.

Chi-Chi was already in the first floor making her way to the breakfast buffet. She was walking calmly until someone bumped into her, making them both fall to the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" a female's voice apologized. For an unknown reason, that voice was pretty familiar.

Chi-Chi opened her eyes and froze of shock. Right before of her a blue haired woman was getting off the floor…. The same woman that was in the group she'd been following since she first saw them…. The same woman that was friends with Goku…

That same woman has just bumped into her…

* * *

**Sooooo there is it! Goku's saiyan-like personality is shown on Chi-Chi's flashback! Remember you guys, Goku was born with his mother's personality, but due to the time spent with his father and brother he developed a rude one too. And plus being friend with guys like Bulma, Yamcha, Master Roshi, etc. helped him develop it some more. But he still can ride Nimbus no problem! Anyways read and review! Hope you enjoyed it! 'Til next chapter! BYE!**


	4. Preliminaries' meeting

**Hello people! Here's Marorin5 and I'm back with the fourth chapter. YAY! Sorry if I took longer... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own DB, DBZ and DBGT...damn...**

**"Speaking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

_**Flashback**_

**/Telepathy/**

**Well, onto the story!**

* * *

Chi-Chi looked extremely shocked to the woman she had bumped into. Why now? Why now from all of the people she had to bump into her? At least it wasn't Goku.

"I'm really, really sorry!" the woman apologized again "I wasn't lookin' where I was headin'. I'm kinda in a rush"

"N…No problem" Chi-Chi said

The woman sighted in relief "Good. Now I'm sorry, but I gotta go!" she said running off

"Huh? HEY WAIT!" Chi-Chi shouted. She wanted to ask her where Goku was. But she was already far away.

Chi-Chi sighted and headed to eat breakfast.

.oO0Oo.

A very handsome brown-haired man was walking in the Ox-Village directly to the Ox-King's castle. When he got there the guards immediately recognized the young man and let him pass.

The man smirking made his way to the hall. He was holding some flowers in his hand.

'_Oh, I'm sure I'm going to impress the princess with this!' _he thought smiling widely

He got to the hall only to find the Ox-King sitting on the conch, but no sight of Chi-Chi.

"Good morning, Ox-King" the man respectfully said bowing the giant

"Huh? Oh, hello Bryan." The Ox-King greeted, though not as cheerful as always. He didn't really like this man. He fell badly for her little girl, and didn't seem to understand she loved Goku.

"Excuse me, where is the princess?" Bryan asked

"She's not 'ere, m'boy" the Ox-King responded

"May I ask where she is?"

"She went to the tournament to find Goku" The Ox-King said smiling. Bryan's face fell.

"What?"

"What y'heard, m'boy!" The Ox-King answered "She went to the World Martial Arts Tournament to look for Goku"

"B-b-but, she could get hurt there, sir!" Bryan exclaimed, he hated, **hated, **fighting. "Or worse! Killed!"

"That won't happen" the Ox-King said with a frown "I trained Chi-Chi myself. I'm made sure she's strong enough to defend herself"

"But what about that Goku guy is not there?" Bryan cried "I can make your daughter a hundred times happier that guy can! I'm sure! I'll provide her protection! I'll provide her love!"

"Can't you understand?" Ox-King asked nicely with a frown "She's in love with Goku. And y'know what, m'boy? I've met Goku too. He was raised by my best friend, and was trained by the man who trained me. Besides, he was shown to be a really nice young boy. Maybe not very polite but he's pure hearted. I'm sure he'll make a great husband for my daughter, even better than you Bryan, sorry."

"B-Bu-But-!" Bryan exclaimed

"No buts" Ox-King said "If you wanna find Chi-Chi, she's not here. I already told you where she is. Now, with all respect, m'boy. Could ya please leave?"

Bryan stormed off engaged. The Ox-King shocked his head. Why couldn't that boy understand? Besides, it didn't look like he was truly in love for his daughter to the giant. It seemed he was the type of guy that cheated. Just the truth.

_'Chi-Chi _**_will_**_ be mine!' _Bryan thought _'I'll make sure she fells for me! And I'll make sure that Goku jerk won't get in the way of me and Chi-Chi's love!'_

.oO0Oo.

"ACHOO!" Goku sneezed loudly when the Z-Fighters finally arrived in the tournament.

"Getting' sick, eh, Goku?" Bulma asked teasingly

"I doubt it. Saiyans rarely get sick" Goku responded brushing his nose with his finger "Someone must be talkin' 'bout me"

"Maybe someone that's talkin' 'bout the tournaments" Krillin suggested

"Maybe" Tien shrugged

"Yo, Master. Are ya gonna give us our ol' Gis?" Goku asked Master Roshi, this perked up Krillin's and Yamcha's attention.

"Nope, not this time m'boys" Master Roshi responded "Ya're already freed fighters. Ya can use whatever ya want to" when said that the three turtle school stu…err…ex-students smirked. The three of them knew exactly what they would wear.

"Well, we've better go to the preliminaries' hall!" Goku exclaimed

"Yeah" Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu said nodding.

"See ya when ya get out!" Bulma exclaimed

"We hope ya all manage to get past the preliminaries!" Launch said smiling sweetly

"Yeah! Teach those wanna-be-fighters who're bosses!" Oolong exclaimed

"Right!" the five Z-Fighters who were actually fighters said in unison nodding.

"Good luck, m'boys" Master Roshi said "I'm expectin' a lot from the five of ya!"

"Yeah!" the five said and made their ways to the hall.

.oO0Oo.

"So this is the tournament… Man it's crowded!" Chi-Chi exclaimed looking around

And it was no joke. There were people everywhere. Old people, young adults, teenagers, kids, babies.

Chi-Chi started walking to where a monk was standing.

"Excuse me, where is the preliminaries' hall?" Chi-Chi asked politely

"Oh, to that direction. Just keep walking and you'll see it. It's the crowded one"

"Thank you"

The young princess started walking to where the monk told her and gasped. It was sure crowded!

She made her way to the entrance with some difficulty and got in. She looked around in wonder. There were four mini-stages. Fighters everywhere. She decided it was now time to look for **him**!

.oO0Oo.

_"Whoa! Look at this place! I-It's huge!" Krillin exclaimed shocked._

_"It sure is" Yamcha said. Goku nodding in agreement as he looked around._

_"A-a-an' there're fighters everywhere! Are they all participatin'?!" Krillin asked_

_"Yep" Goku answered "Must be it"_

_"Oh man…"_

_"Yo, Goku" Yamcha said to the twelve years old Earth raised saiyan. "Why don'tcha use your scouter to see all this guys power levels?!"_

_"Yeah! Ya can do that, can't ya?!" Krillin asked excitedly_

_"Sorry. Master Roshi forbade me usin' it. He said I shouldn't rely on it. Dunno why" Goku said_

_"Oh…"_

_"Well, anyways. Let's go to see how this works!" Goku exclaimed arm crossed and smirking "I bet'cha we're havin' loads of fun!" _

_"Yeah, we haven't even fought once so we can't say if this gonna be difficult or not!" Yamcha said mirroring the child's smirk_

_"If ya say so…" Krillin stammered, but then smirked "Maybe ya're right! I'm only worryin' way too much!"_

_"That's the attitude bro!" Goku said approvingly to his best friend._

.oO0Oo.

Krillin smiled at the memory. He was so nervous back then. And now, he wasn't nervous in a least! The one's that should be nervous was the other fighters who would have the bad luck to fight against them.

"Heh, I knew Master Roshi wouldn't give us our ol' Gis, so I asked this one to be made!" the short bald man said smirking using the red turtle school Gi with pride.

"Looks like we know the same tailor!" Yamcha exclaimed, appearing with the same Gi Krillin was using, much to the short human dismay.

"Me too!" Goku kicked into the conversation chuckling using the same red Gi but with a black underskirt and the blue boots. His arms crossed on his chest and his tail waving excitedly on the air.

"Aw man ya're kiddin' me!" Krillin exclaimed "Ya copiers! The only thing left if that ya two shave your heads!"

Both Goku and Yamcha chuckled "Naw, we like our hair, don't we, Goku?" Yamcha asked

"Yep!"

The three men laughed. Tien and Chiaotzu joined the group. The five started talking about the past times in the tournaments until something was picked up by Goku's senses.

He felt a Ki… a very big Ki… a Ki he was looking for… Piccolo's Ki.

Goku looked over to Piccolo and his eyes narrowed a little, but he couldn't help but smirk. His tail waving behind him. His friends looked to the same direction and gave a confused look to the demon namekian.

Tien eyes widened as he could swore that guy looked like King Piccolo himself.

"Psst, hey Goku!" Tien whispered "That guy… Has he somethin' to do with King Piccolo? Has one of his minions got away?"

"Yeah, you could say that…" Goku whispered back "But hey! Don't tell the others, we don't wanna scare 'em, do we?"

"No" Tien smiled. He didn't know how but Goku seemed to have a way to make horrible situations look not that horrible.

"Um guys, what're ya talkin' 'bout?" a curious Krillin asked

"Yeah, has it somethin' to do with the dude over there?" Yamcha asked

"Uh, yeah… Y'see, me an' Tien were sayin' that that guy looks pretty strong, right Tien?" Goku nervously lied. Tien nodded.

/Tien/ Chiaotzu telepathically said to his best friend. /That guy looked like King Piccolo/

/Don't say anything/ Tien said moving his head. /It's a secret between you, Goku an' me/

/Oh, okay!/ Chiaotzu said nodding gaining odd looks from Krillin and Yamcha.

"Okay then…"

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi was still walking around trying to find Goku. She walked and walked still she saw **him.**

She smiled and felt her heart race. There was Goku standing. And she wouldn't let this opportunity go away as she did yesterday!

She saw that Goku was hanging with some guys of the group he was before. There was the short bald man who was using the same Gi that Goku. Just without the black underskirt and the boots. There was the three eyed man that was using a yellow skirt, green pants and red belt. The clown-like guy was using a black hat and a green Gi (Sorry for the poor Chiaotzu's description, but I didn't know how to describe his cloths). There was also Yamcha, who was using the same Gi as the short bald man.

Chi-Chi smiled widely and made her way to Goku. As she walked there many questions came to her mind.

Will he be happy to see her?

How will he react?

Will he remember the promise he made?

Chi-Chi sighted, all those questions were going to be answered. She finally acted bravely and touched Goku's shoulder gaining his and his friends attention.

Chi-Chi giggled, this was the moment she'd been waiting for all those years! "Hi, Goku!"

"Uh…Do I…" Goku started to say "Do I know ya, gal?"

"Huh?!" Chi-Chi asked shocked, backing away a little bit. Did he…was just asking if he knew her?! It couldn't be! She'd waited so long for this day and he…just forgot about it! Forgot!

Anger started to rise on the Ox-Princess. How he dared…to forget her… HOW HE DARED?!

"You…YOU **FOOL**!" Chi-Chi shouted at the top of her lungs. Goku fell to the floor in a sitting position. Nearby fighters all fell to the floor. Chiaotzu fell to the floor too. Krillin slapped his hands to his ears and bot Yamcha and Tien were in the verge of falling.

"A…Are you…okay…?" Goku asked unsurely, he didn't quite understand what was going on, or why that female shouted at him like that. "Was it somethin' I…said?"

Chi-Chi was trembling furious. But regained her composure and walked away, leaving the confused gang there.

_'How?! How could you **do** that to me Goku?! Dianelle, Rachel and even Bryan were right! I'll make you pay!' _Chi-Chi thought, tears steaming in her eyes.

.oO0Oo.

"D…Did ya guys saw that?!" Krillin asked "She was so **hot**!"

"Y-Yeah…Who's** she**?!" Yamcha asked

Goku was standing up, not quite understanding what just happened. First that female was incredibly happy to see him for a reason, and then she shouted like he had done something horrible, but what? Was asking her if he knew her what made her outburst like that? Earthling females were so weird! The truth was only earthling females he'd ever learned to hang out with were Bulma and Launch.

"Yo, Goku! C'mon, tell us who she is. We're your pals! Ya can tell us anything, bro!" Krillin said elbowing Goku's chest

"I have no idea" Goku simply answered, Krillin looked at his best friend confused "I've never seen her"

"Oh, c'mon! Y'think she came here and yelled at you for no reason at all?!" Krillin asked

"Uh, yeah" Goku said

"WHAT?! An' y'think we're gonna believe that?!" Krillin asked "Goku! I thought ya went to train with Kami, not to hang out with girls!"

"Krillin!" Goku snapped "I **did** go to train with Kami. An' I've **never** went to hang out with girls! I dunno who the heck she is!"

"K…'Kay Goku, don't kill me!" Krillin exclaimed. He knew Goku was a nice person, but when pissed off…you're gonna wish you never had messed with him in the first place. He had never seen another saiyan but Goku in his life, but he could tell they were dangerous when pissed off by just knowing Goku.

"…That girl definitely knew Goku from somewhere, don'tcha agree Tien?" Yamcha asked

"Uh…Yeah" Tien said nodding his head.

**"Attention, everyone" **a voice in a microphone was heard **"Please come to the center of the hall, the preliminaries are about to begin!" **

The 5 warriors smirked and looked at each other. This was it. The five confidently walked to where they were told. The 'Chi-Chi event' completely forgotten.

All the fighters came to the center of the hall were a monk was standing.

**"Hello, everyone." **The monk said **"The preliminaries' round are about to start. In this tournament there are only 72 fighters. Low number compared to the last few tournaments. We have known faces and new ones I see." **The monk said eying everyone. When seeing Goku and his friends he couldn't help but smile. **"For those who this is the first time participating in the tournament, and for those who forgot, I'm going to say the rules. All the participants are going to be divided into 4 different blocks where you'll have to fight to get to the 8 spots." **Just when the monk said that Yajirobe, who was using a mask saw, Goku near him and moved away. **"Two fighters will be selected from each block. The matches are going to be one minute long, and will have the same rules that the real tournament. So, if you say you give up, fall out of the ring or get unconscious you'll lose the match. Killing is forbidden and if you lamentably do so, you'll be disqualified. Please now get in line to get a number."**

The five warriors went to the line and smirked. The four oldest looked at the youngest one, who was nothing more and nothing less than 17 years old Chiaotzu (Did the math).

"Chiaotzu, y'know what to do" Tien said smirking

"Yep!"

"Good" Tien said, and looked at Goku who was looking at him quite seriously. Tien raised an eyebrow in confusion and Goku gave a quick glance to where Piccolo was. Tien looked at the same direction and nodded understanding.

/Chiaotzu!/ Tien said telepathically /Don't let that 'demon' fight any of us/

/Huh? Oh, okay! Don't worry!/ Chiaotzu agreed.

The fighters started to grab their numbers. Chiaotzu using his powers to put him, his friends and Piccolo in different blocks so that they won't fight each other.

The all got a number and went to the board to see who will fight who.

"Hey! We're really not fightin' each other!" Krillin exclaimed

"Yeah! Way to go, Chiaotzu!" Goku told the short teenager.

"Thank you!" Chiaotzu said doing the peace sign.

Goku and Tien looked at Piccolo who was looking where he was fighting. Both Z-Fighters narrowed their eyes a bit. Tien serious. Goku smirking, his tail moving in excitement.

"Hm? I wonder what number is she" Krillin said looking at Chi-Chi. Goku looked at the direction and frowned a little, maybe he did meet her somewhere, but when? He shrugged it off.

.oO0Oo.

_"Come on Goku! We're only a little farther from my village!" Chi-Chi exclaimed blushing as she held the boy's hand while they walked to her village. It wasn't exactly near where they were. It's actually in the other side of the lake, and the lake's big. "Sorry if you're getting tired"_

_"It's not that long" Goku said with a raised eyebrow. He? Tired? For this? Naw! No way! Who did she think he was? "I thought it was farther. This is not even a warm up." _

_Chi-Chi blushed. He was a martial artist and came in second in the last tournament! How could she believe she was even tired? He was even stronger than her! She felt so ashamed with herself because of believing that…_

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi gritted her teeth. If someone had to be ashamed of something was Goku! How  
could he forget her? He was certainly going to pay!

The 19 years old teenager walked as she received some looks from the males. Much to her dismay.

"OKAY PEOPLE WE WILL NOW BEGIN WITH THE PRELIMINARIES!" a monk shouted from one of the stages. "Could numbers 1 and 2 please make it to the ring?!"

Chi-Chi watched in curiosity who were fighten were and gritted her teeth when she noticed. It was Goku against some other guy.

Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed as she looked Goku get into the ring with his friends cheering for him from behind. If she was going to fight him, she was going to need to see how good he was, didn't her?

She heard many people say that Goku was the runner up of the last tournament. That the other man was named King Chappa. That Goku and King Chappa already fought in the preliminaries in the last tournament and Goku won. Things like that.

Then she watched his friends. They were all smirking with a confident look on their faces. Like if they knew (and they did) who was going to win. Also she noticed to 'birds' with them. She didn't know from where they appeared from, and what connection they had with them. But she didn't care. She shrugged it off and looked to the stage again.

She noticed Goku and the 'King Chappa' guy were talking about something. She wasn't that near, so she couldn't listen well. She noticed Goku's tail was moving slightly behind him and wondered why he even had a monkey tail in the first place?

_'Well, I bet that thing is more useful than his memory' _Chi-Chi thought frowing.

The Ox-Princess watched seriously as both fighters bowed…

* * *

**So here it is! I'm sorry if my grammar is bad. Or if some characters' accents bothers you. I just like them to speak like that, besides, I once read the manga online when Raditz came to Earth and Goku, Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi did speak like that. Either they did or I'm going crazy (^_^U)  
Well anyways there it is. I hope you enjoyed it and review please? :3  
I hope I'll update this and "Who Will Fight Who" soon. Until then, see ya buddies! :D**


	5. Discoveries and the Promise

**Hello everyoooooneeeee! 'Sup?! I'm back with the fifth chapter! YAY! I'm full with pride! This chapter's have even more than words! Can you believe that? That's by far the longest chapter I've ever wrote. And in just one day. I just broke my own personal record! Guess I was inspired.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, much to my dismay...**

**"Speaking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Well, on to the story!**

* * *

Chi-Chi watched how King Chappa was beaten in less than a minute by Goku.

_'Looks that that was no challenge for Goku at all' _Chi-Chi thought, but then humped and walked away _'I bet it would've been easy for me too. I won't fight Goku until the real tournament. When it's time for our match I'll defeat him with no problems. That's going to be a good _**_punishment_**_ for him. That way I'll teach him not to mess with a girl's feelings.' _

.oO0Oo.

"Ya should've seen 'im!" Oolong exclaimed excitedly to his friends "Goku defeated that dude in less than a minute!"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Puar agreed excitedly "It was awesome. Goku barely moved a muscle!

"YEAH!" Oolong shouted in agreement "It was awesome. He like disappeared, an' afterwards appeared right behind 'im an' BAM! He chopped the King Chappa guy in the next an' off to unconsciousness he went!" the pig explained moving his hand excitedly chopping an invisible opponent.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bulma asked smiling "That's Goku alright! Seems the three-year-training with Kami is payin' off!"

"Oh, I'm sure that's nothin'!" Launch exclaimed happily "When the real tournament starts we'll all gonna see how much Goku truly improved! Right, Master Roshi?"

"Hm-hmm" Master Roshi nodded "I'm sure. Y'know? I feel really prideful of bein' that boy's master."

"I bet you do" Turtle said

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi waited until it was time for her match. She heard the referee call her number. She got on the stage. Her opponent was a tough looking giant bear.

"Aw. You're my opponent?!" The bear asked and laughed out loud. "Man, this' gonna be easier than I thought! I'll go easy on ya gal! I don't wanna hurt'cha!"

"Your mistake!" Chi-Chi exclaimed and launched herself against the bear. She kicked him hard in the stomach and sent him flying out of the ring.

"Out of the ring!" the referee exclaimed "Number 59 is the winner!"

.oO0Oo.

"W-Wow, you guys saw that?!" Krillin exclaimed surprised. He and his friends were waiting for their turn and ended up watching Chi-Chi's match. And up to know none of them knew who she was. "That gal is maybe even stronger than Launch!"

"Now that ya mention it..." Goku started to say "Maybe I've met her before…" Goku frowned. Maybe he had seen her before. But when? Where? The young saiyan male couldn't bring himself to remember.

Suddenly his tail started moving. Goku looked at his tail in confusion. It was like it was moving on its own. His tail pointed Chi-Chi repeatedly while moving. Goku frowned, what the hell was wrong with his tail? Maybe his mother could tell him what was wrong. But right now, his mother must be resting in peace right now, probably in hell.

As much he hated to admit it, all saiyans were likely to end up in hell. Thanks to Frieza. Kami told him that he was pure hearted and it was really probable that he'll end up in heaven. Maybe Tanipuu ended up in heaven too, but decided to go to hell because her race and mate was there.

Goku shrugged it off, when he dies, he'll know the truth. But he wasn't going to die now. Oh no. He had friends, friends who didn't give a damn that he was an alien. And also he had a namekian to take care of. He just couldn't die now.

Nope, he couldn't!

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi was actually not having a hard time in the preliminaries. All of her opponents were weaklings.

She fought her fights and went to see how Goku was doing. He was beating all of his opponents with no difficulties at all. His friends looked that they weren't having any trouble…all except one.

"BRING A STRETCHER, PLEASE!" She heard a voice yell. Curiously she went to see what was going on and saw one of Goku's friends lying on the floor hurt and unconscious. It was the clown-like guy. There was also a cyborg guy smirking.

Chi-Chi watched in worry. He may be one of Goku's friends but it didn't mean he deserved something like this. No one did.

"CHIAOTZU!" she heard a voice shout. She glanced at the direction and frowned. It was Goku and his other friends. The three eyed man went on to the stage and picked his fallen friend. He looked with pure hate to the man that did this, only to freeze in shock. "No way..." he spat out in disbelief.

"M…MERCENARY TAO!" She heard Goku shout in disbelief. She eyed him and saw him with a face of pure shock.

_'Sure. He remembers the Mercenary whatever guy but he doesn't remember me!' _Chi-Chi thought

"B-But, you're dead!" She heard the three eyed man exclaim in disbelief and denial "You can't be alive! G-Goku killed you! He killed you!"

Chi-Chi looked in shock as the words the three eyed man said repeated over and over in her head. _"B-But, you're dead! You can't be alive! G-Goku killed you! He killed you!" _Chi-Chi couldn't believe it. Goku killed somebody? She couldn't believe it. Sure, she believed that Goku killed King Piccolo. But the truth was that that was only a childish belief she made up…Love, that's why… But there was no way he could really kill somebody, could he?

"Oh, yes indeed. He **almost **killed me, alright. But with my brother's help, and money, you can do anything! Even rebuilding yourself!" Mercenary Tao said grinning "Ah, I still remember that day… that fucking day…Little Goku trying to avenge the little boy's father. And when I decide to kill you and throw a bomb at you…you kick it back to me… You ruined my life that day, Son Goku. But I bet you didn't have any remorse when doing that, did you? After all, even though you were raised here on Earth you're still a member of an alien blood thirsty race! And you can't deny that! It's a fact!"

Chi-Chi gasped as a certain phrase repeated over and over on her head _"You ruined my life that day, Son Goku. But I bet you didn't have any remorse when doing that, did you? After all, even though you were raised here on Earth you're still a member of an alien blood thirsty race! And you can't deny that! It's a fact!"_

Chi-Chi couldn't believe it. Goku an alien? From a blood thirsty race? Hardly! That guy must be nuts! There was no way Goku was an alien from a blood thirsty race…right?

"Excuse me sir, but get out of the ring please. We need to continue the preliminaries." The referee said

"Shuddup! Unless you wanna be killed!" Mercenary Tao threatened.

The referee backed away quickly, scared.

"Tell me, Goku. Or I should say…Kakarot. How many planets had your race conquered? Hmm?" Mercenary Tao asked

Chi-Chi glanced over Goku. He was clenching his fits in his sides, angry as hell and looking a little bit hurt. "He made us…" She heard him say. He? Who's he?

"HEY! YA! MERCENARY WHATCHAMACALLIT!" Krillin exclaimed standing up for Goku "For your information, Goku's race were slaves to a tyrant! That's why they purged! Besides, Goku here is no killer! He's a hero and I'm proud of bein' his friend! How do y'know all that anyways?!"

"Yeah!" Yamcha kicked in.

"I know a lot more that what you think" Mercenary Tao smirked. "And now, listen to me carefully. I am going to get mine and my brother's revenge. I'm gonna kill both, you and Chiaotzu for joining the turtle school, you two traitors."

"We…we didn't join the turtle school" Tien said

"SILENCE!" Tao snapped "Wanna know why I didn't kill Chiaotzu right now? Well, because I want him to see how you die, Tien Shinhan! And afterwards I'll kill Goku and get my revenge. Then I'll kill Chiaotzu. Then those two bastards standing there" he pointed at Krillin and Yamcha "And then Roshi, those two women, the pig, the cat and the turtle…" he smirked "In other words, I'm gonna kill all the Z-Fighters! Like how that sounds?!"

"Bastard!" The four Z-Fighters said in unison, eyes narrowed full of hate.

Mercenary Tao laughed. "'Til I kill ya all!" he said and leaved the ring.

Chi-Chi watched in shock as the man left. Then she eyed Goku and his friends. Some monks were already taking Chiaotzu out of the hall. Their faces were full of worry for their friend.

Chi-Chi then remembered what she heard on the conversation. Those were things about Goku she never had heard nor believed that were true.

_"B-But, you're dead! You can't be alive! G-Goku killed you! He killed you!"_

_"You ruined my life that day, Son Goku. But I bet you didn't have any remorse when doing that, did you? After all, even though you were raised here on Earth you're still a member of an alien blood thirsty race! And you can't deny that! It's a fact!"_

_"For your information, Goku's race ware slaves to a tyrant! That's why they purged! Besides, Goku here is no killer! He's a hero and I'm proud of bein' his friend! How do y'know all that anyways?!"_

For first, the three eyed man said Goku had **killed** someone.

For seconds, the cyborg said Goku ruined his life. But he was sure he didn't have any remorse because he was a **member** of an **alien blood thirsty race.**

For thirds, Goku's bald friend said his people were **slaves** and that was the reason they purged. Also he called him a **hero**… a hero…

That was Chi-Chi always believed Goku was. A hero. A hero who saved the world and helped everyone in need.

Chi-Chi shocked her head violently. Was all that true? Or was all that lies?

She sighted. She'll know soon enough. Besides, that didn't change the fact he promised he'll marry her. She still was angry with him and she will still make him pay! Alien or not! Besides, they were probably just kidding around. Yeah, that must be it!

.oO0Oo.

"OPEN THE PATH! WE'RE COMING THROUGHT!" a monk shouted and the crowd did as told. Monks started to run with injured fighters in some stretchers.

The Z-Fighters that were outside watched with worry as the poor fighters came out of the building. But their worry became bigger as they recognized one of them.

"CHIAOTZU!" they exclaimed in unison. They started walking besides the stretcher.

"Poor Chiaotzu!" Launch exclaimed

"What happened to him?" Oolong asked

Bulma saw they were taking him to an ambulance "I'm going!" she said and rushed besides Chiaotzu.

"Me too!" Launch said and ran along Bulma.

When both women were in the vehicle the doctors closed the door and the ambulance started to move.

Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar and Turtle watched with worry as the ambulance disappear of sight.

"I wonder what happened in there…" Master Roshi murmured

.oO0Oo.

The preliminaries continued. Goku, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha defeated their opponents with ease and classified to the finals. So did Chi-Chi. So did Mercenary Tao. And so did King Piccolo's recantation Piccolo Jr.

Now it was Yajirobe-who-was-wearing-a-mask's turn.

His opponent didn't arrive, and when it did it was shown to be a nerdy guy with glasses. Yajirobe thought that it was going to be easy.

Wrong.

Yajirobe was ultimately defeated by the nerdy guy. Nerdy-guy not only embarrassed Yajirobe but also classified to the finals.

Most of the fighters around burst into laughter. So did Krillin. Goku, Tien and Yamcha had faces that said 'are-you-kidding-how-did-you-lose-to-that-guy?!' and also laughed, but not as loud as Krillin.

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi turned to see what was going on. Suddenly everyone started to laugh out loud. She saw that Goku and his friends were also laughing. The short bald man was laughing the loudest. What in the world happened so that everyone laughed like that? Whatever it was, it had to be something really, really funny.

.oO0Oo.

"OKAY!" the blond announcer shouted "COULD THE 8 FINALIST PLEASE COME HERE?"

The 8 started to walk there. Goku with a confident smile. Chi-Chi was walking behind him looking at him angry. But he was way too excited to notice. Krillin and Yamcha also walked confidently. Tien walked looking at Mercenary Tao who had a confident smirk hatefully. Piccolo Jr. walked indifferently and Hero walked smiling goofily.

"So you're all here!" the announcer exclaimed

"Hi!" Chi-Chi heard Goku's bald friend greet and looked at that direction "No time no see" Chi-Chi watched confused as the announcer's face colors drained.

"B-b-b-b-but i-i-it's n-n-not p-p-possible!" The announcer stammered in disbelief and pale "I-I-I saw you die!" he exclaimed.

Chi-Chi looked shocked. Saw him die? But he was standing right there! The announcer started to beg Krillin to have mercy on him believing he was a spirit.

"Aw, stop the show, will ya? I was just brought back to life!" Krillin exclaimed. The announcer looked up at him.

Chi-Chi looked even more shocked than before. Krillin's phrase was heard one time and another and another in her mind.

_"Aw, stop the show, will ya? I was just brought back to life!" _

Chi-Chi stood in disbelief _'Brought…back to…life…? That's…possible?' _She asked herself. She saw Goku and his friends. Krillin was laughing saying something about a dragon to the announcer. The announcer looked calmer right now. Goku, Yamcha and Tien were smiling. She glanced around the room. Piccolo looked indifferent. Mercenary Tao was still smirking confidently. Hero was smiling goofily at the group of friends.

Was she the only one that was shocked about someone being brought back to life besides the announcer who now was acting as it was nothing special?

They drew lots. When it was Chi-Chi's turn she asked the announcer to change her name to 'anonymous'. When the announcer asked why, she told him that it was for personal reasons, much to the announcer's confusion.

"Well! We have a board full of fighters!" the announcer exclaimed excitedly "First match: Mercenary v/s Tao Tien! Second match: Goku v/s Anonymous!" said that Goku gave Chi-Chi a confused look that said: 'Anonimous? Why don't you say your name?' Chi-Chi just humped and looked away, much to the saiyan's confusion. "Third match: Junior v/s Krillin! Fourth match: Hero v/s Yamcha!"

.oO0Oo.

The tournament started. It was time for Tien to fight Tao. Chiaotzu came back with Bulma and Launch with some bandages in his head, arms and legs to see the match.

The Z-Fighters just couldn't get their eyes off the match. Goku, Krillin and Yamcha looked from the fighters spot and Bulma, Launch, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, Oolong, Turtle and Puar from the audience. Of course, they were in the first line thanks to blonde Launch's 'crowd controlling'.

Meanwhile they were concentrated in their friend fight, Chi-Chi was preparing for her match with Goku.

She'll make him pay! She'll defeat him right in front of everyone! She'll teach him never to play with a girl's feelings.

"It's awfully quiet, isn't it?" Hero asked her. Chi-Chi stopped practicing and started to hear. She heard birds, the wind, the audience from outside, etc.

"I hear many sounds that invade the silence." She said

Hero shocked his head smiling. She didn't get exactly what he meant. Had been Goku…heh…he would had understood immediately what he meant.

Chi-Chi continued practicing as she heard the announcer yell "IT'S FORBIDEN TO USE WEAPONS IN THIS TOURNAMENT! MERCENARY TAO IS DISQUALIFIED!"

Chi-Chi looked outside. If he was disqualified, the match already ended, so why did they take so much? Didn't they see how much she wanted to make Goku pay for what he'd done?!

Some minutes later the three eyed man guy entered the room. Chi-Chi noticed he had a huge scratch in his chest.

"Hey Tien! Aren't ya gonna see Goku's match?!" Yamcha asked

"No thanks, I already know **who **will win" Tien smiled "I'll go get this cured before it gets infected." Said that he left.

Chi-Chi frowned. Who did he think he was to say that?

_"No thanks, I already know **who **will win"_

Chi-Chi humped. By 'who' he obviously meant Goku. Well, he was wrong. Very wrong.

Chi-Chi walked to the ring angrily. He overheard Goku say "If she fights as well as she yells then I'm in trouble!" Chi-Chi frowned _'I'm about to show you trouble!'_

Krillin and Yamcha looked at her oddly. So did Goku.

"Uh…hi!" Goku greeted trying to be friendly with her. He still had no heck of an idea of why she yelled at him, but that was no excuse to be mean with her, was it?

"Hmph" Chi-Chi looked away ignoring him. Goku face fell, what a weird female. Once again, he felt his tail move.

_'Why the heck that happens to me every time I'm near her?!' _Goku asked himself frowning grabbing his tail with one hand and looking at it oddly.

Chi-Chi noticed his behavior. So did his two buddies. "Uh, Go? Ya okay…?" Krillin asked to his best friend. 'Go' was a nickname Bulma invented back when they were hunting the dragon balls for the first time. Go from **Go**ku. A simple nickname, but still a nickname. Since that day all his friends started to name him that sometimes. He didn't mind at all.

"Uh, yeah, don'tcha worry. My tail's a lil' weird, that is" Goku answered.

"Your tail?" Krillin asked

"Well, maybe are the hormones? You're a teenager now Goku, probably that happened to every one of your species when they were 18" Yamcha suggested ignoring Chi-Chi completely.

"Maybe" Goku said still looking at his tail.

Chi-Chi frowned. Yamcha's statement was repeated once again in her mind.

_"Well, maybe are the hormones? You're a teenager now Goku, probably that happened to every one of your species when they were 18"_

Species? What were they talking about? Maybe it was true…maybe Goku was truly a…alien… But still, she fell in love for him, so it didn't matter to her if he was truly an alien! Besides, she still was hurt because of him forgetting her, and she was making him pay!

The announcer introduced the second match and the two fighters walked to the ring.

"Ya're still angry? Why?" Goku asked

"Because you forgot about me, that's why!" Chi-Chi exclaimed

"Sorry, I've never seen ya. Aren'tcha confusin' me with someone else?" Goku asked

"No, I'm not!" Chi-Chi snapped "You're Son Goku, right? If you are, then I'm absolutely right!"

Goku shut up after that one. There was no way he could respond that one, much to his dismay. He was raised as an earthling, alright, but he still kept his saiyan pride!

Before the announcer was even able to say 'Begin' Chi-Chi was already running kick Goku. Kick which he dodged with ease.

"Have we even met before?!" Goku asked jumping to the other side of the ring after dodging some of Chi-Chi's punches.

"Are you an idiot or what?! Of course we've met before!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she ran to attack him.

"Wha?! When an' where?!" Goku asked dodging once again a kick.

"That's why I'm angry at you! You forgot!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she still tried to hit him with no avail as he dodged every single attack she did.

.oO0Oo.

Krillin and Yamcha looked at the fight with attention. Tien came and started watching the fight too.

"Oh! Now I get! Goku an' whoever that gal is must have been friends once!" Krillin said

"Yeah, that must be it!" Yamcha said "Still, there's no reason to be that angry! I mean, it's not nice to have a friend to forget you, but Goku have had his hands full these few last years!" he exclaimed. And he was right. Defeating Pilaf. Training with Master Roshi. Defeating the Red Ribbon Army. Training for the 22nd world martial arts tournament. Fighting King Piccolo and going to train with Kami.

Tien simply nodded. He knew Goku would never do something like forgetting someone on purpose. Much less to a female.

.oO0Oo.

"W…What are they talkin' 'bout?" Blonde Launch asked.

"I dunno" Bulma shrugged.

"Well, that gal looks pretty angry" Puar pointed out.

"Yeah, looks like missy temperamental hasn't taken classes of temper control" Oolong said arm crossed.

.oO0Oo.

Piccolo looked at Goku and his eyes narrowed dangerously. That saiyan fighting that female in that ring was Son Goku…The boy, now a teen that killed his father… His arch-nemesis… Piccolo smirked in amusement; he could hear everything that was going on with his good hearing. And it didn't seem this was going to end up well for the teen saiyan.

.oO0Oo.

Goku continued dodging Chi-Chi's attacks. Chi-Chi furiously continued her ambush and was getting frustrated. Why the hell couldn't she hit him, at least once?!

"Why are ya so angry at me?!" Goku asked "It is cuz' I can't remember ya? Then tell me your name! I'll bet I'll remember if ya do that!"

"No! And I'm not only angry because you forgot about me, but your promise as well!" Chi-Chi shouted furiously still trying to hit him.

"Promise?!" Goku asked "I promised you somethin'?!" he asked shocked still dodging.

"Yes! Yes, you did!" Chi-Chi said as they both ran across the ring. "I waited for you! I waited years for you!" she screamed trying to kick him.

"Waited?!" Goku asked confused and desperate. Just who the hell was this girl?!

"That's right!"

"Then why don'tcha tell me what I promised?" Goku asked "So I can remember"

Chi-Chi eyes narrowed. She rushed to attack him and he jumped to the air. She jumped following him.

Chi-Chi eyes narrowed. She rushed to attack him and he jumped to the air. She jumped following him.

She tried to hit him in the air with no avail. They both landed. Goku landed first and then did Chi-Chi.

"Listen. I know you're angry, but tell me what I promised, it may help me remember faster…" Goku said.

"Fine!" Chi-Chi agreed in anger "You promised me you'll MAKE ME YOUR **BRIDE!"**

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Bulma, Launch, Oolong, Puar, Master Roshi and Turtle's eyes widened at the revelation.

"SAY **WHAT?!**" Goku asked shocked with his eyes wide. In the few past years his friends thought him the things about Earth Grandpa Gohan wasn't able to because of his death. And he ended up learning that what earthlings called 'make someone your bride' is what saiyans would call 'make someone your mate'. "I-I promised you **that?!**" he asked in disbelief "When I promised you that…was I even **concisious?!**"

Chi-Chi closed her eyes and tried to prevent herself from lunging up at him again.

"Yes, yes you were" Chi-Chi answered.

"I promised you that one day you'll become my…mate…" Chi-Chi heard him whisper. He looked up at her "Who are you?" he asked "If you're going to become my mate, I at least need to know who the hell ya're."

Chi-Chi frowned. She already told him what he promised and he still couldn't remember?

"Fine, I'll tell you" she smirked and put herself into a fighting position "Just if you beat me. And I warn you, I'm not letting you win that easily!"

"Fine" Goku said and punched the air. In just some seconds Chi-Chi found herself lying on the floor out of bounds with a headache.

The announcer asked Master Roshi what happened as he didn't see anything and afterwards declared Goku the winner of the match.

Chi-Chi slowly stood up with a hand rubbing her head.

"Ya okay right? Sorry, that attack was meant to send to flyin' out of bounds but not necessarily directly to the wall" Goku said

"It's okay" Chi-Chi said as she got up to the ring again "That was awesome. I knew you were strong, but I never thought you were this much!"

"Yeah…" Goku said "Now, what's the name? Y'told me you were goin' to tell me if I defeated ya."

"You still don't remember? I'm the Ox-King's daughter, Chi-Chi!"

Goku's eyes widened. So did Yamcha, Master Roshi, Bulma, Puar and Turtle's. Oolong was smiling proudly stating he knew all along and that he told them so. Launch, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Tien blinked in confusion. Who the hell was this Chi-Chi gal?

Chi-Chi… Goku couldn't believe her eyes. That teenager standing right there was Chi-Chi the little girl he met as a boy. Soon his mind was filled with flashbacks.

.oO0Oo.

_Goku was sitting in the car almost dozing off. That pervert and his obsession with girls. Poor Bulma. But it seemed she cooked up a plan as she took Oolong with her. He just hoped they'll come back soon._

_"G…Goku…?" a female voice said, Goku recognized it as Chi-Chi's, the girl who was the Ox-King daughter. "I was…just wondering… One day when we're older, will you come here to ask my hand in marriage?" she asked blushing embarrassed._

_"Come 'ere to what?" He asked turning around to face her. It was a combination of two facts. He wasn't really paying attention and he didn't understand some of the words she said._

_"Oh…Come on, stop fooling around! You know what I'm talking about…" Chi-Chi said blushing beyond embarrassed._

_"Actually, no… not really. But if ya want me to come back 'ere I guess I'll do it." Goku said smiling. Chi-Chi covered her face with her hands blushing embarrassed._

.oO0Oo.

"I-I REMEMBER NOW!" Goku shouted "I-It's true! I did tell you I'll come back to your village!" he exclaimed. Chi-Chi sighted in relief, he remembered. "But…" he started to say and her face turned into a worried one. Why that was a single word could ruin your day? "I…don't think you'll understand… When I said I'll come back to your village…I wasn't meanin' I'll come back to make ya my mate…I thought ya meant like…visitin' an' hang around like friends…" he said looking at the floor feeling guilty.

Goku's friends looked at him in sympathy. Any other person would've believed he was an idiot because he promised something like that. But hey, Goku wasn't an idiot. It wasn't his fault he didn't understood earthlings things like marriage back then. For Goku being married was being mated. He just misunderstood it. And that was reasonable. Put yourselves in his place. It was pretty understandable.

"S…So…does that mean…that promise…was a…_mistake_?" Chi-Chi asked with tears steaming in her eyes.

Goku felt horrible. It seemed that Chi-Chi really fell in love for him, and he never realized it. She grew up believing they would become mates one day.

Goku's tail started to move involuntary again. Funny…that just happened when Chi-Chi was near him…

.oO0Oo.

_"Hey mother?" 8 years old Raditz asked her mother. "I and Kakarot have been wonderin' somethin'…"_

_4 and half years old Kakarot nodded in agreement standing beside his long-haired older brother._

_"What it is?" Tanipuu asked curious._

_The pair of brothers looked at each other, then at their mother. "How come…you an' father…became mates?" Raditz asked unsurely._

_Tanipuu blushed "My, why are you askin' me that?!" she asked shocked at their son's question. _

_"Well, we were wonderin' cuz'…" Raditz started to say_

_"…ya an' father are so…different" Kakarot finished his older brother phrase._

_"Yeah" Raditz agreed_

_"Oh, well, how can I explain it?" Tanipuu asked to herself "We became mates because of…our tails telling us we were…right for each other."_

_"Our tails?" the brother duo asked in unison, blinking confused._

_"Yes, your tail" _

_"What the fuck have our tails to do with mating?" Raditz asked confused. It really didn't matter to curse even though he was just 8, his mother was there and had his 4 years old brother standing right behind him. It didn't matter to saiyans._

_"Well, if your tail starts to move involuntarily when being with someone that means that someone's the one destined for you. Doesn't matter if you're different or not." Tanipuu explained. _

_Kakarot and Raditz looked at each other and then laughed. Yeah, right. Like their tails were gonna move involuntary. Yeah, yeah._

.oO0Oo.

Goku's eyes shot wide open. That memory! It explained what was happening to him right now!

_"Well, if your tail starts to move involuntarily when being with someone that means that someone's the one destined for you. Doesn't matter if you're different or not."_

And that was what was happening to him right now. He and his brother had both laughed their asses off when hearing that. They both believed there was no way their tails would move involuntarily. That was what was happening to him right now.

So, did that mean… Chi-Chi was truly the girl he was destined to mate with? An earthling? Saiyans and earthlings could even mate in the first place?

Chi-Chi watched him wearily, with tears in her eyes. Just when she asked him if the promise was a mistake, his tail started moving and Goku fell silent looking at the floor,  
lost.

"If your tail starts moving involuntarily…means that someone's the one destined for you…doesn't matter if you're different or not…" she heard him whisper.

"I never would've thought I'll end up mating with an earthling…Guess it's true destiny can do crazy things…" Goku said and walked over to her.

"Huh?" Chi-Chi asked, still sad, confusedly.

"So, ya still wanna marry, don'tcha?" Goku asked smiling

"Huh?!" Chi-Chi asked shocked.

"I asked if you still wanted to marry." Goku repeated.

Chi-Chi's face lit up with pure joy. "Y…YES!" she exclaimed

The Z-Fighters looked at Goku with shock. Had he lost his mind?! What the hell was he thinking?! One thing, however, was really clear to them…

…they were all sure they'll never, ever, **ever, **understand a saiyan. NEVER!

The announcer announced the wedding and congratulated excitedly the new couple. Chi-Chi lunged herself to Goku's arms much to the saiyan's great embarrassment. The fact that he just proposed her marriage didn't mean that he wanted the whole world to know! Maybe she shouldn't have proposed to her in front of the crowd, but he just couldn't bring himself to see her so sad.

"I'm so, so happy!" Chi squealed happily on to his chest. "We're gonna be really happy the both of us, I promise!"

Goku smiled at the happy female, maybe he was right, and she was truly the one that was meant to be his mate "Yeah…" he agreed as his tail involuntarily wrapped around her…

…His mate.

* * *

**Sooo there is it! How was it? They finally got together! YAY! Goku and Chi-Chi are now an official couple. But this story doesn't end up here. Oh, no. Don't you worry. There's still a lot more this young couple has to face. With the Z-Fighters at their side of course. **

**Well, 'til my next update. SEE YA!**


	6. The tournament continues!

**Hiiii! Here's Marorin5! I'm back! :D And I'm happy! Why? Cuz' Battle of Gods is finally out! I haven't seen it yet. I haven't found it yet to be exact. But I will! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

**"Speaking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Onto the story folks! :D**

* * *

Goku and Chi-Chi left the ring and walked into the waiting zone. Yamcha, Krillin and Tien followed the couple inside.

"Goku! Are ya friggin' insane?!" Krillin asked shocked when he entered the room where the saiyan and the human female where. "What are ya thinkin'?!"

"Shuddup!" Yamcha said punching Krillin's bald head. "He knows what he's doin'! Remember he's a saiyan and saiyans think differently than humans! Maybe he knew somehow that gal was the one right for him! Who knows?"

"I know…" Krillin admitted.

"Then why are you makin' such a ruckus then?" Tien asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cuz'…CUZ' HE'S GETTIN' TO HAVE SUCH A HOT GIRL!" Krillin shouted "HE'S GETTIN' MARRIED NOW AN' I HAVEN'T EVEN EVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND YET! How unfair life is…"

.oO0Oo.

Goku and Chi-Chi were some meters away from them looking at the scene. Chi-Chi wasn't able to hear anything of Krillin's temper tantrum but Goku did, thanks to his saiyan hearing.

"W…What's your friend's problem?" Chi-Chi asked her fiancée.

"Err…He's havin' a jealousy problems right now, that is." The saiyan answered calmly sweat-dropping.

"Oh…" Was all Chi-Chi was able to say as she noticed Goku's other friends entered the waiting zone. They had confused and stunned looks on their faces. But besides the faces they seemed to be happy for them too.

"H…Hello!" Chi-Chi greeted happily and made her way over the group, Goku following close behind. They were Goku's friends, so she probably has to befriend them too. They looked nice and she was way too overjoyed to be ruined by some guys she just met.

"Uh… Yo!" Bulma greeted waving her hand in the air. "So we meet again don't we?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yes! Bulma right?" Chi-Chi asked happily. Bulma nodded. She looked at Master Roshi and made her way over him. She grabbed his hands, something that made both Bulma and Launch to put worried and warning faces. You never know what that old pervert gonna do. "It's so good to see you again, Master Roshi!"

"Err, yeah. Same to ya, gal!" Master Roshi replied sweat-dropping without having any intentions of being pervert, much to the Z-Fighters' shock.

"Hi Turtle!" Chi-Chi greeted and patted Turtle in the head.

"Hello" the old turtle greeted.

"Huh? Oh, Yamcha!" Chi-Chi exclaimed when seeing the ex-bandit who had a nervous face when she called his name.

"Ya know her Yamcha?" Krillin asked. "I mean know her as…have talked to her?"

"Uh…yeah…" Yamcha answered hoping she didn't remember **that.** If she did he was screwed. 'Cause this time it won't be only Bulma who'll try to kill him but Goku as well. Goku once stated saiyans are very protective when it comes to their mates and messing with Goku or his new mate Chi-Chi was something Yamcha definitely didn't want to do.

Chi-Chi giggled. "Sorry, Yamcha. I know you love me…But I fell for Goku here!" she said and hugged Goku's arm.

Yamcha eyes widened in nervousness as the memory came to his mind.

.oO0Oo.

"_IAAAK!" Little Chi-Chi shouted getting her hands on her helmet ready to shoot her laser. _

"_No! No, no, no, no! WAIT! WAIT A SECOND CHI-CHI!" Yamcha yelled, it wasn't that wasn't strong enough to defeat Chi-Chi in a fight. The problem was that he wasn't strong enough to beat her father on a fight!_

"_Huh? How do you know my name?!" Chi-Chi asked shocked._

"_Uh…Well you see…" Yamcha started to say. What the hell could he say to make the little girl he didn't want to hurt her? There's no way she'll believe that right after knocking her unconscious. He put himself into in a charming-and-badass pose and said. "It's because I love you. I'm your secret admirer. I didn't want to hurt you but you left me no choice." Yamcha said as charming and polite as he could. Puar looked at him dumbfounded._

"_You…love me?" Chi-Chi asked in disbelief._

"_Uh…yeah" Yamcha lied, and turned around to face her. "Don't you see the look in my face? See?" he asked smiling which was a great mistake as it showed his missing tooth. _

"_Eww, you're missing a tooth!" Chi-Chi exclaimed pointing his mouth._

_Yamcha turned around fuming and Puar tried to calm him down. Chi-Chi kept talking to herself about having a boyfriend, going to dates and getting married. _

_Then Yamcha in the distance saw a yellow cloud which was coming right into their direction which was being ridded by an alien boy that thanks to his scouter discovered there where three people standing there. (Yep! Goku was wearing his scouter back then. He used it all along the Emperor Pilaf Saga until the Tournament Saga where he goes to train under Master Roshi who forbade him using it, as he wanted Goku to learn to sense Ki by his own without relying on his scouter. Just so that you don't get confused!)_

_He and Puar got into the car and drove off, leaving the daydreaming Chi-Chi behind._

.oO0Oo.

Goku and Bulma shot Yamcha questioning looks that said 'you-better-explain-if-you-don't-want-to-be-send-to-HFIL!'

"Wait! Don't look at me like that!" Yamcha exclaimed. "I just said that so that she didn't attack me, I swear! She was just a kid back then! I never thought she would become such a hot gal when she grew up, really!" he exclaimed. Goku nodded understanding at his friend and smiled, showing he wasn't angry at him. But Bulma, on the other side, still looked at him angry, that sure explained the why he said that. But the 'I never thought she would become such a hot gal when she grew up' phrase wasn't really liked by the Capsule Corporation's heiress.

Chi-Chi scanned the group again so she could see who she would greet next. He saw the short bald man standing beside Yamcha who was now receiving a tongue lashing by Bulma.

"Hello there!" She greeted Krillin happily. "You're one of Goku's friends aren't you?"

"Best friend." Krillin corrected and looked at Goku who nodded. "The name's Krillin, by the way."

Chi-Chi smiled and looked to the other short man who looked like a clown. "Hey, aren't you the one that that Mercenary guy hurt in the preliminaries? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you." Chiaotzu answered uncertainly. "By the way, I'm Chiaotzu!" Chi-Chi smiled and nodded.

She saw Oolong and Puar. "Hello, you two!"

"Uh, hi!" the shape-shifters answered in unison.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you two. You haven't changed at all!"

"Can't say the same to ya." Oolong said, Puar nodded in agreement.

She walked over to Tien. "Hello there!" she greeted friendly and politely. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hello." Tien greeted "My name's Tien Shinhan. Nice to meet you too." The triclops said.

Chi-Chi nodded, she was willing to ask him why he had three eyes but decided to shut it up.

Chi-Chi looked around to find the blue haired woman with the red dress, only to find a blonde woman in the same red dress.

_'That's weird…I could have sworn her hair was blue…' _Chi-Chi thought but shrugged it off.

"Hello!" she greeted the blonde woman.

"Yo!" Launch greeted. "The name's Launch. Hey aren'tcha the gal I bumped into this mornin'?" the blonde asked curious gaining the attention of her friends. When Launch switches personalities it usually takes her a little while to remember what happened. Launch just remembered that her, or better said her other half, bumped into that girl when she revealed she was Chi-Chi, the Ox-King's daughter.

"Uh, yes. Yes I am." Chi-Chi answered, but then frowned. "But I could've sworn your hair was blue back then. Your eyes were different, and so were your voice."

"Well, whenever I sneeze I switch personality. My hair, eyes and voice change too." Launch explained and then smirked. "I'm a pretty unique gal."

Chi-Chi just nodded dumbfounded.

"Yo, Krillin." Goku said seriously, breaking the friendly air. Krillin and everyone else looked at him. "Ya hafta be very careful on your next match, bro, I tell ya! The guy ya're gonna fight is no ordinary dude."

"Y…Ya think?" Krillin asked, suddenly feeling nervous. If Goku was so damn serious about this, there must be something hidden. Goku nodded. "Well if ya say so…I believe ya, I'll be careful." The ex-monk said.

"Well, we've better get back to our places in the audience." Master Roshi said "Launch?"

"Ready!" The blond said with her faithful guns in her hands.

Chi-Chi's face paled when she saw the guns. "W-What are you going to do with those guns?!" she asked warily.

"Crowd control." The blonde answered smirking. "I'm gonna get me an' my friends 'ere the best seats there are in this tournament!" she exclaimed. Chi-Chi's face was full of horror. "Hey, don'tcha worry. No one will get hurt." The thief reassured the princess.

The others left to their places in the audience. Goku, Yamcha, Tien and Chi-Chi went to the fighting stands to watch Krillin's match.

.oO0Oo.

Krillin was against Junior. The tall green namekian thought the short bald Z-Fighter wouldn't be a challenge at all.

Wrong.

Krillin did give Junior some troubles. It was shown he learned to use control his Ki to perform Ki blasts and to fly. However, he still didn't learn to sense other people's Ki like Goku did.

Krillin noticing he had no chance against Junior gave up and Goku proudly went to help his injured best friend.

Chi-Chi however, was lost in her own thoughts, how and when did he learn do all that. Do those light attacks and fly? How was that even possible?

She shrugged it off. This seemed to be normal for Goku and his friends and that meant this had to be normal for her, too. The only problem was; she grew up believing her father was the strongest man around, so seeing people even more powerful than him that can do things he can't…it was difficult for her.

.oO0Oo.

Then it was the 'Hero' guy against Yamcha. Krillin, Tien and everyone else believed it would be easy for the long-haired Z-Fighter. All but Goku. And Yajirobe who was in the audience, but that's another thing. Chi-Chi wondered why her fiancée acted like this.

The match started. Yamcha seemed to have the upper hand. But after some time he was having the most embarrassing experience in his entire life!

He was hit by Hero in the most 'accidental' ways ever. Even when Yamcha tried to kick the old fella out of the ring, he ducked and ended up being hit on his…um…private-part-no-man-likes-to-be-hit-in.

The whole audience was laughing loudly. Even the announcer was laughing. The Z-Fighters had embarrassed and pitying faces.

Yamcha and Hero started talking. Chi-Chi wasn't able to hear the conversation. Not at all. And it seemed she wasn't the only one.

Yamcha had one hell of a shocked face at something Hero said.

.oO0Oo.

"W…What did he say?" Krillin asked

"…He said he came from another planet." Goku answered.

Chi-Chi looked at her fiancée in shock. That nerdy guy was an alien?!

"What?! An alien!" Krillin exclaimed. "What's an alien doin' at **our** tournament?!" Krillin asked, only to receive a glare from his best friend.

"Uh? Hey! I said it with no offense, Go, I swear!" Krillin said nervously hopping his statement didn't hurt his best friend. "It's just due of ya livin' 'ere on Earth is har for me to remember you were even born on another planet!" Krillin exclaimed, only to shut up and cover his mouth with his hands when he noticed Chi-Chi. "Me an' my big mouth…"

"Born on another…planet…?" Chi-Chi asked and looked at Goku. "It was true then? What that mercenary said… You are really an alien…?"

Goku looked down at her eyes and nodded. "Yes…" he said lowly.

"Oh…" Chi-Chi said and managed to make a small smile. "Well, that doesn't change anything. I still want to marry you. But I would like if you told me of your race after the tournament, and why you are here on Earth."

Goku smiled and nodded. "I will."

Krillin sighted in relief, he didn't ruin his friend marriage thanks to his big mouth.

.oO0Oo.

Yamcha and Hero kept fighting. Yamcha was trying his best now and Hero would still embarrass him.

_'Weird' _Goku thought frowning. _'He said he's an alien…an' the only alien besides me on this planet is…WAIT! NO WAY! Hero is…Kami?!' _Goku thought in disbelief. But as he continued to watch the battle he was convinced the old nerd man with glasses was Kami, Earth's guardian.

Yamcha was getting frustrated. He was a Z-Fighter! One of the Earth's strongest warriors! He couldn't lose like this! He just couldn't! He decided it was time to show his new move, the 'spirit ball' and actually he managed to hit Hero/Kami with it, but the human/namekian still didn't give up and defeated Yamcha by sending him out of bounds.

Yamcha wasn't angry by a bit for this defeat. As much as his pride prevented him from admit it, he had learned a lot in this fight.

"Hey" he said to Hero. "Y'said ya were an alien, didn'tcha? An' that ya were usin' a human body, right? Then why don'tcha tell me who ya really are?" the ex-bandit asked.

"It all will be revealed by time…" Hero said and went to the waiting zone. As he passed by Goku, he stopped and winked at his pupil, aware he already discovered his real identity.

.oO0Oo.

Now it was Goku's and Tien Shinhan's match. Chi-Chi was pretty excited she'd finally get to see how strong Goku have truly become.

The match started and Chi-Chi watched in shock the battle. Or what she was able to see of it… Goku and Tien moved so fast she wasn't able to see almost all of their movements. Fact is, she was starting to get frustrated when she noticed that Goku's two friends, Krillin and Yamcha, acted as they could.

Chi-Chi watched the match and how Goku and Tien did the same things Krillin showed he could do. Do those light blasts. Fly. She really wondered how they did it.

It was sure one heck of a match! Suddenly Chi-Chi heard Tien stating something about 'speed'. Afterwards Goku asked if he could take some time to take some clothes off. Tien nodded confused and Chi-Chi wondered why he asked such a weird request.

.oO0Oo.

Goku started taking off his shirt, and left in on the floor. It made a loud 'crash' sound when it landed on the ring floor, Tien noted.

"Uh, hey Goku. Can I see your shirt?" Tien asked his saiyan friend.

"Uh, sure! No prob! Jus' be careful cuz' it's pretty heavy!"

"'Kay." Tien said grabbing the shirt. "Ugh! How much does this weight?!"

"It sure weight does it?" Goku asked and took off his wristbands. The wristbands crashed to the floor.

"T-the wristbands too?!" Tien asked shocked.

"Yup! So the boots!" Goku said taking of his boots.

"Yo! What'cha takin' so long, huh?" Krillin asked entering the ring along Yamcha. "Don'tcha worry 'bout your things. We'll take care of 'em." The bald man said picking up Goku's boots.

"Eh?! What the-?! Yo! How much this weight?!" Krillin asked shocked.

Tien handed Yamcha Goku's shirt. "Dunno! But this shirt weights a ton!" The ex-bandit exclaimed surprised.

"Ugh! This is impossible! How the heck ya managed to walk on these, ey?!" Krillin asked as he tried to walk on the boots.

Tien handed Yamcha the wristbands. "Ugh! I feel I'm carryin' like a hundred kilos!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"WHAT?! A HUNDRED KILOS?!" Krillin asked in shock. "NO WAY!" he exclaimed. All the audience had faces of shock.

"Well, yeah. This was all part of Kami's trainin', y'know?" Goku explained. "I've never missed usin' my Gi so much. I swear I even preferred usin' my ol' battle armor compared to this!" the saiyan exclaimed standing up. "But it does have advantages. I'm feelin' as light as a feather! Who am I kiddin'? Even lighter than that!" Goku said jumping around and running at incredible speeds, much to the audience enjoyment and the Z-Fighters' shock. Piccolo just had a face of murder.

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi watched in shock. A hundred kilos?! That's crazy! Krillin and Yamcha returned from the ring and they continued watching the match.

Tien had the most embarrassing moment of his entire life as Goku removed his belt and his pants fell leaving him just in underwear. (Loved that part! Tien was blushing madly!)

After realizing he couldn't see Goku, he decided to separate into four and used his multi-form technique. Chi-Chi got scared by this time. 4 against 1? That's unfair!

She heard Goku saying he found to weaknesses against Tien. "SOLAR FLARE!" she heard him shout and suddenly the whole audience was blinded with a blinding light.

"W-What's going on?!" Chi-Chi asked.

"Goku just used the solar flare!" Yamcha answered

"Since when Goku knows that technique?!" Krillin asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yamcha asked his bald friend.

She heard Goku say that his first weakness is that his eyes are way too good. Then she heard Goku stating that the second weakness was that when splitting into four, Tien spit his strength into four too. Moments later Tien was out of the ring.

The announcer announced Goku as the victor and the saiyan made his way to the waiting zone.

"Wow Goku! You were terrific! You've really become an expert in martial arts!" Chi-Chi said with enthusiasm as she and her fiancée walked inside the waiting room.

"Heh, thanks." Goku thanked. Looked like his female looked at him pretty high.

Meanwhile Yamcha and Krillin were talking to Tien. Goku noticed Hero.

"Uh, Chi-Chi…" he said. "Could ya leave me alone a lil' bit. I need to talk to Hero."

"Huh? Uh…" Chi-Chi started to say wondering why Goku even wanted to say something to the geeky nerd. "Sure…"

Chi-Chi left the waiting room and went outside were Goku's buddies were.

"Kami." Goku said. The human-disguised-namekian-god turned to face him.

"Hello Goku." He said and smiled. "Looks like you've recognized me."

"Yeah, I almost didn't. Nice disguise." The saiyan said.

"Thanks. I stole a human body." Kami stated. The silence soon fell into the two space-comers.

"Why are you here Kami?" Goku spoke finally.

"Because I have to kill Piccolo, something you won't do." Kami explained. "Fact is: You are a saiyan, member of a noble warrior race that thanks to the tyrant Frieza became a ruthless blood thirsty race. You have even purged a planet of two before you went sent to Earth, didn't you?" Kami asked.

Goku looked at the floor remembering the times his older brother took him to purge a planet. 'Brother-bonding' Raditz said once. Saiyans were slaves so they couldn't spend time with their families too much. In an attempt to be more with his little brother, Raditz managed to convince the mission assigner to let Goku, Kakarot back then, to come with him. Goku had fun, he had to admit. He was considered as a weakling by the other saiyans his age and being able to win a battle was something he actually liked. And Raditz actually made it look not so horrible to kill others. 'Imagine they were Frieza and Frieza's relatives and friends, if he even has those... Send 'em all to hell and show 'em that saiyans aren't the ones to be treated as slaves!' he would say to encourage his little brother.

Where Raditz was right now? Either on the other world or being enslaved by Frieza or running away and hiding from Frieza just like he.

Goku sighted. Maybe one day he'll be reunited with his older brother one day…just one day.

"Yes…I have…" was all Goku managed to say.

"But when someone you care is the one you have to kill…" Kami continued. "You wouldn't be able to kill them…right?"

Goku shook his head.

"And why's that?" Kami asked. "Because of emotion…"

.oO0Oo.

_"Kakarot!" Bardock said to his youngest. _

_"Yes father?" Kakarot asked his sire. _

_"Y'know saiyans are trained so that they don't have any emotion, don'tcha?"_

_"Yes…and?" _

_"I want ya to listen to me." Bardock said kneeing in front of his son gaining Kakarot's full attention. "Saiyans are trained to be emotionless, cold, hard as steel. Emotion is said to be a weakness and also somethin' foolish. But y'know? Emotion isn't a weakness, and it isn't foolish. Not at all. Believe it or not emotion is what drives a warrior to release all their power inside him. …Feelings… Feelings for your family and friends... Frieza make take 'em away from you, but that'll only make it worst for 'im, as ya're gonna be driven to release your full potential. You just have to believe, my son. Just believe…"_

.oO0Oo.

"Emotion drives a warrior to release all the power inside him." Goku said slowly. "You just have to believe…"

Kami nodded. "Damn it Mr. Popo… He shouldn't have told you that if Piccolo died I…"

"He cares for ya Kami." Goku stated. "And so do I."

"You're a good man Goku. No matter how dark your past was, you still have a pure heart." Kami smiled. "But you have to kill Piccolo. Fact is you won't. Then I have to do it. But Piccolo must die."

"I can defeat 'im without killin' 'im!" Goku exclaimed.

"Not killing him is not going to help any." Kami said. "We have to do it."

"But if he's killed, so are you!"

"Well that's a risk I must take." Kami said.

"Kami! I can defeat 'im without killin' 'im, dammit!" Goku snapped. "I already lost my whole race an' family! When grandpa died I lost someone more! It made me feel better knowing he was happy in the other world but still. Then when Krillin, Master Roshi an' Chiaotzy died I felt friggin' horrible! At least we had the dragon balls to bring 'em back! But if ya die…The dragon balls will be gone…And…" Goku's voice started to fade.

"Goku, I know you have lost a lot in your life…" Kami said. "But this is something I must do. Even though the dragon balls will be gone. You can always bring another namekian to take my place."

"…" was all Goku had to say.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS! IT'S JUNIOR V/S HERO! COULD THESE TWO FIGHTERS PLEASE COME INTO THE RING?!" the announcer voice was heard.

"It's time…" Kami said and started walking but turned back to look at Goku. "You know something? You're one of the only two people I truly trust, besides Mr. Popo. You got me proud, Son Goku…" he turned and continued walking into the ring.

"Kami…" Goku said lowly and followed the god in human disguise wondering if it was truly the last time he'll ever see the old namekian.

* * *

**There it is. I made the tournament as fast as I could cuz' the story is not only ocurring there. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading. R&R please! 'Til my next update! BYE! AND HAVE FUN WATCHING BATTLE OF GODS JUST LIKE I WILL! ;)**


	7. Who's that? Is Piccolo!

**Hello people! I'm back with the seventh chapter! YAY! :D **

**Luna: "I'm back"? Shouldn't you say WE'RE back?**

**Hey! I write the story; you just appear out of nowhere in here! Anyways, if you're wondering who's Luna and why it took me so long to update the explanation is on the seventh chapter of "Who Will Fight Who?" I'm just way too lazy to write it all over again.**

**Luna: Why don't you copy-paste?**

**I'm way too lazy for that too. xD**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything, neither does Luna.**

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**"Namekian"**

**Well people enjoy!**

* * *

The announcer walked merrily on the ring. "Okay folks! It's time for the second and final match of the semi-finals!" he exclaimed. "This is going to decide who will be the one that gets to fight Goku on the finals!" he said smiling. He started introducing the contestants.

.oO0Oo.

"…" was all Goku said while hearing the announcer's happy speech. He was way too distracted thinking on what may happen now. Either Piccolo was killed by Kami killing him in the process or Kami lost and he had to fight Piccolo alone. One of those two.

"GOKU!" Krillin's voice suddenly was heard and drove Goku out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" the saiyan asked out-spaced.

"Goku what's up with ya bro?" Krillin asked. "Ya're actin' weird."

"Yeah!" Yamcha agreed.

"Is somethin's wrong?" Tien asked. "Does it have to do with…" he stopped and looked at Piccolo surreptitiously.

"Nah…well yeah…" Goku admitted silently. "…Actually is 'bout Hero…"

"I don't get it…" Chi-Chi said, she was still having a hard time accepting there were people stronger than her father, who could fly and throw light blasts from their hands. And why was Goku worrying so much about that nerd? "Why? Does it have to do with whatever you talked there?" she asked her fiancée wearily.

Goku looked at her and nodded slightly, forcing a small smile. "I'll explain later. Everythin's gonna be fine…I hope…"

_'I hope…?' _Chi-Chi thought looking at the love of her life worried. _'Goku, what's wrong with you?'_

.oO0Oo.

"LET THE SECOND MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS…BEGIN!" the (you've guessed it!) announcer yelled to the microphone.

Hero and Piccolo stared at each other. Piccolo smirking confidently and Hero looking dead serious.

Hero started to do his super goofy act. Piccolo shocked his head amused. Humans.

Suddenly Hero stopped his show. "I know everything about you…" he stated.

"Hm? How would a weak human like **you **know something about **me**?" Piccolo asked arms crossed, not realizing Hero is truly his other half.

Hero chuckled. He still didn't get who he was? Even Goku did!

The two namekians started to battle. The audience, Z-Fighters (minus Goku 'cause he knows Hero's Kami.) and even Piccolo himself were shocked about how good Hero truly was as a fighter.

The continued and continued to fight and Piccolo got even more frustrated that a 'weak human' was giving him a hard time.

Hero attacks once again, getting Piccolo off guard. The tall namekian threw a Ki blast at the god only so that his attack gets deflected.

Piccolo after some minutes smirked. "So it was **you.**" He said. "From all people. You aren't a simple human, aren't you Kami?" he asked lowly so that only Kami could hear.

Kami chuckled. **"So you finally find out who I am? Reading Minds isn't a good trick…Piccolo." **He asked in Namek's native language.

**"So you truly know who I am. Man, what's with the looks? Picked the body of a worthless human?"**Piccolo taunted.

**"I stole the body of a human so that my identity isn't revealed."**Kami explained. **"But that doesn't matter. I know why you're here Piccolo."**

**"Oh yeah? Tell me."**

**"You're here to kill Son Goku so that afterwards you can conquer the world, right? Well, I won't let that happen, you heard me?"** Kami asked.

.oO0Oo.

"What in the fuckin' hell are they sayin'?" Krillin exclaimed frustrated he couldn't hear a thing.

"I don't know." Tien responded.

"Hey Goku? You're also from 'nother planet, so can't ya traduce us what their sayin'?" Yamcha asked.

"Wha?! Why am I supposed to know what are they sayin'?!" Goku asked. He was already worried of Kami's sake and not understanding what the hell's going on wasn't really helping him. "I dunno what their sayin'! I'm a saiyan! Not a Namek! I dunno what in the worlds their sayin'! I don't speak namekian!"

"Namek?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Wait…you mean namek…as in being a namek? As in being one of King Piccolo's race?" Krillin asked. Last night he and his friends talked about many things, one included about King Piccolo being a namek that was on Earth.

"King Piccolo…?" Chi-Chi asked shocked. What does King Piccolo have to do with this? Well, she'll soon know.

.oO0Oo.

**"You know…"** Kami started to say. **"These 'weak humans' as you called me have thought me something. Something that can defeat you…without killing myself in the process."**He said putting a bottle in front of him.

Piccolo's eyes widened a little. He couldn't be talking of-!

**"That's right."** Kami smiled. He threw his hands in the air. "Here we go…**EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!**"

The ring was full of light. Chi-Chi wasn't able to see a thing. She got scared and clutched to Goku tightly. She just wasn't used to things like this!

Goku wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be mate as he watched the scene. Suddenly he didn't feel as worried as before. He knew this attack. If Kami succeeds, Piccolo's gonna be gone and there will be no danger. But for some reason…the black clouds on the sky told him otherwise.

Tien and the other Z-Fighters watched dumbstruck, how the hell did that man know the evil containment wave?!

Piccolo smirked. "Stupid, stupid Kami!" he said. "Did you truly believe I'll get defeated by this fucking wave just like my father did? I think not." He threw his hands in the air. "**EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE REFLECTION!" **

Goku, Tien, Master Roshi and all the other Z-Fighters gasped loudly, jaws hanging open and wide eyes. Evil containment wave reflection?! That even exist?!

The attack reversed and instead of being directed to Piccolo it was directed to Kami.

**"NO!"** Kami shouted as he was hit by the attack and about to be trapped. "IF I'M GOING TO BE TRAPPED, FINE! BUT I SHALL LET GO OF THIS INNOCENT BODY!" when he said that Hero's body fell to the floor and made the old namekian true body visible. **"GOKU! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I DIE! KILL HIM! YOU HAVE TO KILL PICCOLO! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE LEFT! KILL HIIII**IIIiiiiiiimmm….-!" Kami shouted as he was trapped in the bottle provoking his voice to fade along him.

Piccolo smirked. He walked over the bottle and picked it up.

"You gave me so many troubles." Piccolo said to the bottle. "To me…and to my father." Just at that moment it started to rain.

Meanwhile Hero woke up not understanding why the hell he was on the tournament in the first place and the announcer announced Piccolo as the winner of the match and that the finals will be after a ten minutes intermission, Goku was looking at the ring with a shocked, worried and upset look on his face.

_'K-Kami…No! No way!' _he thought. _'It can't be! It just can't fuckin' be!' _the saiyan thought. He couldn't accept Kami being trapped inside that bottle. For those three years he had trained with the namekian he developed a friendship with the old god.

.oO0Oo.

"W…What the fuck jus' happened?" Launch asked not understanding a thing.

"I don't know…" Bulma responded as confused as Launch.

"I wasn't able to see a thing." Turtle pointed out.

"I don't get it." Chiaotzu complained. "How did that guy knew the evil containment wave? And how junior managed to return it to Hero?"

"I dunno." Puar answered.

"Beats me." Oolong agreed.

"Guys, I think I'll go talk to Goku." Master Roshi announced. "I think he knows somethin' 'bout this."

"Then we're comin' with ya!" Bulma announced. "We're Z-Fighters too! An' we have all the right to know what bloody shit is goin' on here!" she declared. Launch, Chiaotzu, Oolong, Turtle and Puar nodded in agreement.

"Fine then." Master Roshi said and went along the other Z-Fighters to get some answers.

.oO0Oo.

Piccolo walked out of the ring smirking. When he went to the stairs to go to the main building Goku was in his way.

"The bottle." The saiyan said with dead serious look on his face. "Gimme that bottle."

"Aw. You mean this?" Piccolo said smirking showing the bottle to Goku. He opened his mouth and swallowed the bottle right on Goku's face.

Goku gasped loudly. He couldn't! He just couldn't!

"There's the bottle. If you want it so badly, you can have it. But you'll have to kill me. And you know as well as I do that if you kill me _he_ will be killed too." Piccolo smirked even more. "Get out of the way." He said pushing Goku to the side and walked away laughing.

_'T-That! That bastard!' _Goku thought.

"Goku!" Master Roshi's voice came and Goku along everyone else turned to his direction. There stood Master Roshi along Bulma, Launch, Chiaotzu, Turtle, Oolong and Puar.

"I want you to explain me some things…If ya don't mind." Master Roshi said.

Goku looked to the floor. He knew he had to tell his friends no matter what. Besides, they were like family to him. They were Z-Fighters just like him. They worked together to uphold peace, always having fun of course. They all knew everything about his past, and he knew everything about theirs. They were all trustworthy.

But Chi-Chi… She wasn't a Z-Fighter, at least not yet. And she didn't know anything about their deeds. She knew he came from another planet but didn't know anything else. But she was his mate…Well, soon-to-be mate. She had to know too.

"No…I don't mind." Goku finally answered. Soon all the Z-Fighters were around him paying all their attention on him. Chi-Chi too was expectant. She didn't know what the old master wanted to know, but it sounded like something important.

"Great." Tien said. "Could ya tell us who the hell is the junior guy? I mean, ya already told me that had somethin' to do with King Piccolo but ya didn't tell me anythin' else. Who is he really?" he asked.

Chi-Chi looked at Tien in shock. The junior guy had something to do with King Piccolo?! No way! She wanted to scream and get running out of there. But she looked at Goku's friends and noticed neither of them wanted to leave. She decided to act like them. She looked at Goku waiting for an answer.

"Junior is…Piccolo." Goku finally answered.

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi and all the Z-Fighters shouted in shock.

"Piccolo?! Piccolo as in…**King Piccolo?!**" Bulma asked in disbelief. "No way! But you killed him Goku! You killed him! Me, Yamcha, Launch, Yajirobe and Tien saw that!" she exclaimed.

"I did kill him." Goku stated.

"You…killed him…?" Chi-Chi asked in disbelief. "You mean…you were the mysterious boy that…killed King Piccolo…?" Goku nodded without looking at her. Chi-Chi couldn't believe it! Sure, she had dreamt with Goku being the boy who defeated the demon…but…she never thought it was actually true!

"Then?!" Yamcha asked warily and nervous. "If ya killed 'im, then how come that guy **is **Piccolo huh?!"

"Y'see, y'all know I killed Piccolo by makin' a hole in his chest when punchin' 'im with all my strength, right?" The Z-Fighters nodded. Chi-Chi looked at him in disbelief but didn't say anything. "Well, I didn't killed 'im in that exact moment. Remember I told ya nameks are asexual and reproduce by trowin' eggs from their mouths?" he asked. The Z-Fighters nodded. Chi-Chi had a confused, disgusted and worried look in her face. "I learned in Kami's place that he used his last breath to throw one last egg. Piccolo was born from that egg." He explained.

"And now he's here to kill you…" Master Roshi deduced. Goku nodded.

"And the other guy. Hero. Who was he?" Tien asked.

"Yeah! Is he Piccolo's brother?" Oolong suggested.

"Or…is he a namek?" Puar asked. "The only namek I've seen is Piccolo, but that guy that got out of Hero's body also looked as him!"

"Yeah! Puar's right! When Piccolo threw back the evil containment wave a guy that looked like Piccolo appeared just when Hero fell to the floor!" Krillin remembered.

"Yeah." Goku nodded. "That green guy, just like Piccolo, is also a namek. Actually, he's Kami."

"KAMI?!" The Z-Fighters shouted in shock. Kami?! He was Kami?!

Chi-Chi looked confused. She didn't get who was this Kami guy, or why was everyone so shocked of him being there.

"Yes."

"B-But what does Kami got to do with all this?!" Krillin asked. "It is because he's the guardian of Earth?"

"No." Goku responded. "Y'see…King Piccolo and Kami once were one being. Kami in order to become the guardian of Earth needed to be pure of heart. In order to become pure of heart he got out all the evil he had in him, splittin' him into two and creatin' two beings. One good, one bad."

"I don't believe this." Yamcha muttered. "I thought that with King Piccolo gone we could be in peace, guess I was wrong."

"Tien!" Goku suddenly spoke up, Tien looked at him. "Is there any way to free Kami?"

"Yes." Tien answered. "If you remove the top of the bottle yes. The only problem that to get to that bottle we have to go through Piccolo's throat."

"Then it's impossible!" Krillin said. "It's not like Piccolo's gonna cough it up! And he's extraordinarily strong!"

"Krillin's right." Tien admitted. "Even with us joining forces we can't beat 'im."

"Ya're forgettin' somethin' Tien!" Yamcha spoke up. "Maybe Piccolo has increased strength, but Goku 'ere has too!"

"Damn right!" Launch said. "Goku's a saiyan an' he was born to fight! There jus' no way he'll lose to that lunatic namekian! Piccolo's history!"

Chiaotzu smiled. "Yeah!"

"I still don't believe this…" Master Roshi said. "I never thought we'll have to face another Piccolo."

"Yeah." Bulma agreed, but then smiled. "But we're Z-Fighters! That's what we do! Protect Earth! We're all in this together!"

"Yeah! Don'tcha worry Goku!" Krillin agreed smiling also. "We're with ya! We'll show that demon namekian who he's messin' with!"

"Yeah!" the other Z-Fighters nodded smiling. Their spirits returning.

Goku smiled at his friends. It seemed he wasn't alone on this one. He was sure glad of having such great friends like his. Normal people will run the hell away when learning junior is Piccolo, but they decided to stay there. If something went wrong, at least they'll die as the friends they are! Besides, there were always the Dragon Balls.

Chi-Chi just stood there dumbfounded. Up to now all they said was like if someone had talked Chinese to her. She didn't understand a thing!

First, she learned Goku was the mysterious boy that killed King Piccolo. Second, she learned that Piccolo and the Kami guy were 'namekians'. That Kami was the guardian of Earth. That King Piccolo and Kami were once one being that split into two. That junior was King Piccolo's last child and is here to avenge his father. It was just way too much information for her to keep!

She grew up believing her life was something special. The fact she was a princess. But this… Nothing she had ever heard of have ever compared to this.

She eyes Goku's friends. She knew that whatever they're getting themselves into is dangerous, still they decide to stay here. That are what she calls loyal friends. She briefly started to wonder in her own friends would do something like that.

"If you think that you can beat me, you're so fucking wrong." A deep voice said. Everyone except Goku turned to look at whoever said that and afterwards gasped loudly.

"PICCOLO!" all the Z-Fighters minus Goku shouted. Chi-Chi was way too shocked to say anything. She got a little closer to Goku for protection.

"I've been hearing your conversation." The namekian said. "You're right. I came here to kill Goku. No one is a troublesome as he is." Piccolo smirked. Now Chi-Chi truly wanted to shout and run away in fear. She looked at Goku's friends. They all had nervous and even a bit afraid faces, but still determinant and serious. She eyed both women. Bulma and Launch. Bulma had a face of wary and nervousment, but she still had a confident and serious expression as well. Launch on the other side, had her fist clenched by her side fuming and gritting her teeth. Neither of them looked as they would run away. Chi-Chi gained determination. They weren't fighters as her. If they didn't run away neither will she! Besides, Goku was her fiancée, and she wasn't going to leave him alone just to be killed.

"He's the only one that is dangerous for me to accomplish my objective. When Goku's gone, I won't have anyone to prevent me to rule the world!" he laughed. "Too bad for Goku though. A saiyan…beaten by a namekian. Ha!" he said mockingly. "And don't you think you weaklings will help Goku on something. You'll just get yourselves killed! Look at the bright side. You'll die all together. I'll make sure of that."

Goku finally turned around. He looked at Piccolo and smirked.

"Three years ago Goku was just some lucky boy that managed to defeat my father." Piccolo said. "But in these three years I've gotten stronger. There's just no way you can beat me."

"You're not the only one…" Goku smirked. "…that has gotten stronger."

Piccolo laughed. "Stop acting like the tough guy." He said. "In some few times all of the Z-Fighters will be gone! Including you Goku. I'll rule the world and you can do nothing to stop me!" he laughed and walked away to the ring.

"The intermission is over!" Piccolo said, grabbed his cape and dramatically lifted his hand grabbing his cape, looking at the sky that was starting to clear. "Come. It's time for my destiny to be fulfilled."

Goku's face changed from a serious frown to a smirk. He also looked at the sky and closed one of his eyes dues to the sun. The announcer started to make his typical super announcements of the battle.

"Don't be so sad." Piccolo said. "You don't have to say goodbye to your friends. I'm gonna send them into oblivion just like you!" he smirked and walked to the ring.

"Goku, don't hear 'im!" Krillin said walking to his best friend. "Ya can beat 'im. Ya have to!"

"I promise I'll do my best guys. I won't let y'all down!" Goku said smirking.

"Goku! You better win! I don't want to become a widow before I even get married!" Chi-Chi said. Goku laughed a little bit and went to the ring.

"Look at the audience." Launch said. Chi-Chi and all the Z-Fighters did so. "All of 'em are expectant to the match, not knowin' that their lives depends on Goku winnin'. If he loses, we're fucked up."

"Yeah." Bulma said nodding. "Y'know? I wish I was there enjoyin' the match and not knowin' that if Goku loses, were screwed." She sighted. "Part of bein' a Z-Fighter."

All the Z-Fighters nodded.

_'You have to win Goku…' _Chi-Chi thought. _'Please do it for me.'_

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi stood there looking at the sky. Her fiancée was there right now. Flying around overjoyed that he is finally the champion.

Chi-Chi was sure she had seen everything now. She saw Piccolo growing to a huge size. Goku doing a huge Kame-Hame-Ha. An old-Piccolo-like-green guy getting out from a bottle. How the audience ran the hell away when Piccolo stated he is King Piccolo's recantation. How the ring got destroyed. How Piccolo shoot Goku a beam right into his chest and Goku still managed to fight. How Piccolo broke Goku's arm and legs and how Goku managed to fly away from Piccolo's beam and head-butt him out of bounds.

Then this fat guy, Yajirobe appeared and gave Goku a bean. The same instant Goku ate the beam he was all cured.

Chi-Chi still couldn't believe it. But she felt happy, happy Goku won and he was safe.

But… she also felt scared. Never in her life have she seen something so tragic. There was blood everywhere. Red blood and purple blood. She witnessed how Goku almost got killed by Piccolo. She has never thought that fighting could be so dangerous. Now she was starting to understand why Rachel, Bryan and even Danielle disapproved of fighting.

.oO0Oo.

Kami was looking at his defeated half. He raised a hand to give the final blow but before he could even move his arm Goku was in front of him.

"And you?" he asked. "What do you think you're doin'?"

"Ending this." Kami answered. "Piccolo must die."

"If he dies, you die as well."

"But you can bring me back with the dragon balls." Kami said

"Goku, he's right." Master Roshi said, trying to convince his stubborn ex-pupil.

"God has the right to lie, right?" Goku asked smirking.

"What?" Kami asked.

"You created the dragon balls." Goku said. "If you die, they'll disappear forever."

"WHAT?!" the Z-Fighters yelled.

"Kami…that's true?" Master Roshi asked in disbelief.

Kami looked down. "Yes…" he sighted. "I shall not be Earth guardian any more. I'm a total failure…"

"No you aren't." Master Roshi said. "You created the dragon balls. And it's thanks to the dragon balls the Z-Fighters came together." He stated. "If it weren't for the dragon balls, Bulma would have never gone to Mount Paozu, and therefore she would have never met Goku." He said. Bulma and Goku looked at each other smiling and their attention returned to the old master. "They co-founded the Z-Fighters when they went together to find the dragon balls. If they had not done that, they would have never met Turtle. Goku would have never met me. He would have never met Oolong, Yamcha and Puar." Goku, Turtle, Oolong, Yamcha, Bulma and Puar looked at each other smiling. "Maybe I would have met Krillin, but not Launch." Krillin and Launch looked at the others and smiled. "Therefor probably Shen would have never known my pupils participated in the tournament so we would have never met Tien and Chiaotzu." The two smiled at the group. "If we haven't met each other, when Emperor Pilaf, the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo attacked, who would have been the one to stop them? The answer is no one." Master Roshi said. "So in other words the world is safe thanks to you. You're the best guardian this planet could have ever had, right guys?"

All of the Z-Fighters nodded.

Kami smiled. "Goku, you sure have a very wise master there."

"He's one heck of a pervert, but still…" Goku said teasingly. Tien laughed.

"Wh-Wha? N-N-No! I didn't teach 'em anything special! I just thought 'em the basics! You and Korin did the entire job!" Master Roshi said nervously.

Goku and Tien looked at each other laughing. When Goku turned around he noticed Kami walking to him death serious. He pointed Goku with his finger and in an instant Goku had new clothes that looked just like his Gi before taking off his weighted clothing and getting it torn up.

"The turtle school's Gi looks well on you." Kami pointed out.

"Heh, thanks!" Goku said and turned to Yajirobe. "Yo Yajirobe! Gimme one of those Senzu!"

"Huh?" Yajirobe asked. "Well, if ya wanna…" he said and threw Goku one bean.

"Thanks!" Goku thanked and gave it to Piccolo.

Kami, Chi-Chi and all of the Z-Fighters freaked out. Piccolo woke up, promised revenge and flew away.

_'Ya can try conquering the world all ya want.' _Goku thought. _'I'm always gonna come back stronger to beat ya!' _

Bulma broke of her shocked stated and smiled. _'It's hard to believe that little alien boy I found in the woods is now Earth greatest hero and world champion! I just can't wait to see what he'll so next! And don't worry Goku! I'll be with ya to help ya always! No matter how hard the situation is!' _She thought without knowing the other Z-Fighters were having similar thoughts.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi called. Goku turned to her direction and he barely managed to even blink because Chi-Chi launched at him and hugged him tight making him lose his balance and struggle to get it back. "Oh Goku! I was so, so worried!" she cried to his chest.

"'Kay Chi, but please NOT INFRONT OF EVERYONE!" he said blushing. Saiyans were known because they didn't show emotions. Actually, Goku showed way too much emotion for saiyan standards. Even though, that display of emotion was little on earthling standards. He had affection for Chi-Chi, but that didn't mean he wanted to show it in front of his friends! That was just embarrassing!

The Z-Fighters smiled at the sight. They all knew that Goku didn't like to express emotions like love. But guess he had to because this girl definitely wanted him to!

Master Roshi laughed. "Ha ha ha! I forgot with all the troubles that Goku 'ere gettin' MARRIED!"

Goku looked to the floor blushing.

"Goku." Kami spoke up. "I want you to offer you my job."

"SAY WHAT?!" Goku asked shocked. "You want me…to be the guardian of Earth?!"

Kami nodded. "Just as I told you before you and Mr. Popo are the only ones I fully trust. You can live with your wife in the lookout if you want."

"NONONONONO!" Goku said quickly denying. "I don't wanna be god! Up there I'm gonna get way too bored!"

"Goku, you're the only one capable of doing that job." Kami insisted, trying to persuade the saiyan warrior.

Goku just stick his tongue out at Kami. Kami looked shocked.

"Sorry ol' fella!" Bulma kicked in. "But Goku already made his decision, ya hafta accept it."

Kami nodded understanding. "I understand." He looked at Goku. "But if you change your mind, be sure to tell me."

"Sure!" Goku exclaimed, and then murmured lowly. "Like if I'll change my mind." Chi-Chi giggled at this. Kami was able to hear it anyways and shocked his head, but smiling.

"Well, Z-Fighters. You too Chi-Chi. Now that Goku's the champion, shouldn't we go to our super restaurant and celebrate?!" Master Roshi asked.

"Sounds cool, but I jus' ate a senzu, an' I'm full." Goku said. "Believe it or not."

"Yeah, me too." Yamcha agreed.

"Uh huh." Krillin agreed also. "Those beans makes you be without hunger for ten days."

"But the rest of us haven't eaten a thing!" Oolong argued.

"I have an idea!" Chi-Chi said. She felt a little nervous as all the Z-Fighters' eyes were looking at her but continued. "Why won't we all go to my kingdom? We can celebrate there and we won't have to pay a thing!"

Chi-Chi watched as all the Z-Fighters faces lit up at that.

"Yeah!" Bulma agreed. "Awesome idea! Ya think your father won't mind?"

Chi-Chi shock her head. "I'm sure he won't."

"Friggin' awesome idea!" Launch said arms crossed smirking. "Way to go, Chi-Chi, right?" Chi-Chi nodded and smiled. For the short time she has been with Goku's friends they didn't seem that bad after all.

"Yeah! Will you come too, Kami?" Goku asked turning to face the god.

"No. I'll go back to the lookout. Mr. Popo's waiting for me." Kami smiled. "Go have fun yourselves."

"I'll be comin' too." Yajirobe said. "I'm hungry. 'Sides I'm tired of bein' with that talkin' cat anyways. I'll take a break from 'im."

"Cool then! It's settled then!" Goku said cheerfully. "We're all goin' to the Ox-Kingdom!"

* * *

**There we go! I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review! And thanks to everyone that reviewed this story and "Who Will Fight Who?" I hope the character's accents didn't bother you, I just like them to talk like that, dunno why! And for the cursing, in the Japanese version of dragon ball they curse way too much compared to the FUNimation's dub. Words like "Hell" and "Damn" are actually usual for them.**

**Also sorry for the people that wanted to see…well…read Goku's and Piccolo's fight. This is a G/CC fic so the fight doesn't really matter too much.**

**I hope you had fun reading this! And I hope I have more time to update my two stories. 'Til my next update, people! SEE YA!**

**Luna: FAREWELL!**


	8. Telling the past

**Yo! Marorin5 is back! After 4 test of English, Maths, Biology and a Spanish Book I'm proudly back! For the people that have read "Who Will Fight Who?" You may be wondering why did I update this story first? I always update the other one, then this one, then the other one, then this one. Well, I was more inspired to write this chapter.**

**And hey! Hve somebody watched Battle of Gods here? I still haven't... *sight* (Yep. When I said 'Have fun wathcing Battle of Gods' in the sixth chapter, I meant when somebody uploads it on internet. Sorry for the people that believed I was going to watch Battle of Gods in teathers, I meant online when I wrote that. *smiles sheepishly*) I was way too curious and actually I read the whole plot-line *smiles sheepishly again* Not watching the movie, but it's something!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT. If I did I would make all the teathers of all countries to have Battle of Gods 'cuz there are many people that wants to see it!**

**"Talking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

**/Telepathy/**

**(Me and my super-comments)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The gang after talking a bit and apologizing to the announcer for destroying the entire ring decided to go to the hotel to gather their things in order to go to the Ox-Kingdom. Once they arrived to the hotel they gathered their things. Well, all except Yajirobe. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu put on the cloths they were using just when they first arrived here. After the fight with Junior the only thing those Gis would do is reminding the deathly battle. Besides, they were going to a king's castle and some dirty and sweaty Gis aren't exactly the most formal thing to wear.

Goku walked with Chi-Chi on his side. He knew tails weren't normal for humans so he wrapped it around his waist just like the soldiers of his race used to. Chi-Chi was pretty surprised by the 'furry belt' but liked the idea. She still hasn't told Danielle and Rachel about Goku's tail and the fact he had it around his waist made the situation easier to her. She still didn't know how her two friends would react when seeing a tail.

Bulma threw a capsule and a yellow plane appeared from the smoke. It had a 'Z' on the side and it was pretty big. They would have no problems in riding all in it.

The Z-Fighters got on the plane confidently and Chi-Chi followed them inside. Yamcha offered to fly the plane and they all went to their new destination, the Ox-Kingdom.

.oO0Oo.

During the trip they talked about many things in general. The Z-Fighters said some things about themselves and let Chi-Chi introduce themselves to them and to tell them about her life.

"W-Well I…" Chi-Chi started. "As some of you know I'm the daughter of the Ox-King and that makes me the princess of the Ox-Kingdom."

"Holy shit Go! Ya're not only gonna marry a hot chick but become a king also! I mean whoevers marry the princess becomes king, right?" Krillin asked to his best friend jokingly.

"N…Now that ya mention it…ya're right…" Goku said, he looked at Chi-Chi. "If I marry ya I'm supposed to become the village's king?" he asked. Chi-Chi nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. She didn't know how Goku would cope being a king. She didn't know if he even wanted to become one!

"Aw man look at that!" Yamcha said jokingly. "Our lil' Goku's gonna become king?! Hard to believe! Now I can go 'round sayin' that I'm friends with a king!"

"Yamcha!" Goku snapped a little, but still smiled at his friend's joking. "Shut up! I dunno how it will end. I can't imagine myself rulin' a kingdom, y'know?"

"Me neither." Bulma agreed.

"…Well…" Chi-Chi continued gaining the attention of the Z-Fighters once again. "Since we built the village, I've been learning princess stuff. Things like how to rule a kingdom and go to balls etc. But I also wanted to practice martial arts to…_to surprise Goku…_" she whispered blushing but shock her head "So I asked Papa if he could teach me and he agreed!" she said before anyone else could open their mouths.

"Oh, cool." Bulma simply said. "The truth is I never thought I would be befriendin' a princess." She stopped and thought for a bit. "Well, I never thought my best friend would marry one."

Goku chuckled a bit at this.

"Yo! We're arrivin'!" Yamcha voice called.

"Huh? We are?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, I see a castle. An' I followed your directions so…this must be it." Yamcha stated.

"Cool, 'bout time!" Yajirobe exclaimed. "I'm so hungry I coulda eat a horse!"

"Y'know? I sometimes wonder if ya're a saiyan like Goku, 'cuz ya sure eat like 'im." Launch said and smirked.

Everyone laughed loudly at this. Chi-Chi didn't quite get the joke but giggled when seeing the look on Yajirobe's face.

.oO0Oo.

The plane landed near the village. Bulma capsulated it and they all started to walk. Well, all but Turtle, Master Roshi was carrying the old animal.

As they passed by people greeted Chi-Chi and showed respect for her. Some looked at the Z-Fighters questionable looks as they passed by.

They finally got to the castle. When seeing Chi-Chi the guards gave a nod of respect and let her through, but when the Z-Fighters came along the guards stubbornly blocked the path, having no idea that with one finger one of the Z-Fighters could beat them.

"Hey! They are with me!" Chi-Chi told the stubborn guards.

"Oh. Sorry Princess. We didn't know." A guard replied and let them through.

They got inside and the Earth's protectors gasped loudly.

"Wow…"

"Unbelievable!"

"Talk 'bout big places…"

"This is even bigger and luxurious than my home! And I'm the daughter of the richest couple of the planet!"

"This is somethin' ya don't see every day…"

"Yeah, yeah, cool. Now where's the food?! I'm hungry!"

The hall was very big. There were furniture made either of wood, glass and even gold. There were also very beautiful plants and a big red carpet in the center. There were some pictures on the walls and servants everywhere.

"Um, guys?" Chi-Chi asked, breaking the Z-Fighters' admiring moment.

"Huh?" they all asked in perfect unison.

"Don't you want to see papa?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Uh…yeah." Goku agreed and followed the princess with the Z-Fighters following.

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi told the Z-Fighters to wait outside the room her father was in so it could be a surprise. She entered the room and frowned when realizing her father hadn't noticed her.

"PAPA!" Chi-Chi shouted to get the attention of her father.

"Huh? Oh hey darlin'!" The Ox-King greeted. "How was the tournament?"

"It was fine Daddy; I got to the quarter-finals!" Chi-Chi said smiling widely.

"Really? Good!" Ox-King said. "An' anythin' else to tell ol' me? Y'know…" the Ox-King trailed off.

Chi-Chi smiled, getting what he meant. "Yeah! I met Goku and his friends in the tournament!" she spoke excitedly. "Goku and I **are** getting married. And actually he and his friends are all here!" Chi-Chi spoke a mile per minute.

Ox-King laughed at his daughter. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Chi-Chi said. "Hey! Goku! Everyone! Come on in!" she called.

The Z-Fighters put a foot on the giant room where Chi-Chi and her father were. All of them smiling but unsurely.

"Uh…hi!" Goku greeted smiling unsurely putting his hand at the back of his head.

"Goku? That's you?" The Ox-King asked with a hint of disbelief on his voice.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Woah-ho-ho!" The Ox-King said as he got nearer Goku and gave him a bone crushing hug that even the saiyan had trouble coping with. The Z-Fighters cringed, how they hoped not to have to receive that hug too. "You've sure grown up since the last time I saw ya, lad!"

"Yeah…I know…but…can't breathe…need air…" Goku managed to say. He was quite impressed the giant was able to literally hug the air out of him.

"Woops. Sorry." The Ox-King apologized letting Goku to get back his air.

"Master Roshi!" Ox-King exclaimed when seeing the old master in the group.

"Hello, Ox." Roshi greeted his ex-pupil.

"How are you doin' master?" Chi-Chi's father asked the old man.

"I'm jus' doin' fine. Y'know. Readin' my magazines, relaxing…an' takin' care of this group of teenagers that I swear I still don't understand how the hell I manage to live with 'em." Master Roshi said half-jokingly glaring at the teenagers.

The Z-Fighters grinned and smirked.

The Ox-King laughed. Poor master Roshi.

"Now where's the food?!" a hungry Yajirobe asked. "I'm hungry 'ere an' all y'all can do is greet an' talk meanwhile my stomach 'ere is beggin' fo' food!"

Everyone laughed at that.

.oO0Oo.

Food had been great and now everyone was full. But Chi-Chi wanted to know something. Something someone promised that he would tell her.

"Goku" she spoke gaining the saiyan's attention.

"Yeah, Chi?"

"What you told me back in the tournament. That you were an alien…I want you to explain things to me and papa."

Goku forced a small smile. He knew this moment would arrive. There was no back down. "'Kay. Go get your father. I'm gonna tell ya everythin'."

.oO0Oo.

In the big room there was just Goku, Chi-Chi and the Ox-King. Goku's friends knew what he was going to tell them and decided that it was better if they weren't there.

"'Kay, m'boy." Ox-King spoke up after an awkward silence. "Up to now from what Chi-Chi told me you're an alien from another planet, right?"

Goku nodded slowly. He just hoped his true heritage would not provoke any problems.

"But that doesn't change the fact you're gonna marry my daughter. And I still want you to be the one she marries to be honest." He said. "But I'll like to know, and Chi-Chi too, some things, like why you are on Earth and what have you done in the past years."

"Well, yeah…" Goku said. He took a deep breath. "I'll start since the beginning. My race is the saiyans, or saiya-jin in the ol' saiyan native language, 'Saiya-go'. Anyways, 'bout 1000 years ago the saiyans used to live in their native planet peacefully, until one day. Y'see, there's a legend of a saiyan transformation that is tremendously powerful, the legendary 'Super Saiyan' transformation. The legend says one saiyan managed to transform into a super saiyan, but couldn't control his own power and ended up blowin' himself up, destroyin' the planet in the process."

"He blew himself up and the entire planet as well?" Chi-Chi asked not being able to believe what she was hearing.

Goku nodded.

"What happened next?" the Ox-King asked interested.

"Well, some saiyans managed to get away in a spaceship." Goku continued. "They arrived on another planet, called the 'Planet Plant', or 'Plant-sei' in Saiya-go. Planet Plant was a red planet with one moon that every eight years became full and had two twin suns. Anyways there was a race called the Tuffles, or the 'Tsufuru-jin' in Saiya-go, living there. They gave the saiyans warm welcomes and stuff, but it didn't last long. Those bastards created some Ki-Collars to enslave saiyans. Saiyans didn't stand to this and led by King Vegeta they revel. There was a ten years war. My father actually fought in it. Saiyans won. With the help of the full moon."

"With the help of the full moon?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yup." Goku nodded. "Y'see, our tails let us transform into a giant monkey when seeing the full moon." He said unwrapping his tail from around his waist and waving it in the air. "The transformation is called the Oozaru, but people simply called it the Great Ape. Actually, that's the reason there's no moon anymore on Earth…" Goku said sheepishly.

"You mean-!"

"Yep…"

"Well, doesn't matter." The Ox-King said, he was really getting interested with all this. "Continue Goku"

Goku nodded. "When saiyans won, the planet name was changed to 'Planet Vegeta', or 'Vegeta-sei' in Saiya-go. Due to the war the planet lost most of it recourses. We saiyans have faster metabolisms, so we hafta eat more. There was no way for us to survive with so little resources. So then a tyrant named Frieza appeared." Goku spat out the name 'Frieza' in disgust. "He said he would give us resources if we worked for him."

"Doing what?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Purging planets…." Goku answered.

"P-Purging?"

Goku nodded. "Saiyans were hesitant at first, but we had no option, so we worked for him. He eventually turned into slaves, again. Everything was 'fine', until one day when Frieza got afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Afraid of saiyans becoming stronger than him. So he decided to end everythin' there. I dunno how the heck my father knew but he knew Frieza was goin' to destroy the planet; he saw it in a vision or somethin'. Well he told my mother an' my mother send me away here before it was too late." Goku looked down. "I lost both of my parents back then and almost all if not all my race. I dunno if my brother survived, I can't remember if he was away from the planet or not, I don't know."

"That's horrible!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

Goku nodded.

"How old were you when all that happened?" the Ox-King asked.

"Five."

_'Five? He was just five when that happened to him? That's horrible!' _Chi-Chi thought.

"It is…" Goku agreed with her.

"Yes…w-wait how do you know I thought that?!" Chi-Chi asked.

"Saiyans are somewhat telepathic."

"R-Really?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku nodded. /That's why you're hearin' me right now. I'm talkin' to ya telepathically./

Chi-Chi and the Ox-King looked at the boy shocked.

"Unbelievable…"

"That's how it is." Goku said. "Anyways, where was I? Oh, yeah. I was sent to Earth. Just hen I arrived Grandpa appeared. He saw me crash-land an' all. He asked if I could tell 'im why I was on Earth. I kinda had no idea of anythin' 'bout this planet so I agreed. I told 'im everythin' that I just told ya. He listened to everything and afterwards decided to give me a second opportunity. He named me 'Son Goku' and decided I would be he's new grandson."

"Named you 'Son Goku'?" Chi-Chi asked. "Isn't that your name? Well maybe not 'Son' back then but Goku."

"Nope," Goku said. "My name used to be Kakarot."

"Ka-ak-akr-rrot?" Chi-Chi tried to say the name right.

"Ka-ka-rot." Goku corrected her.

"It sounds like carrot." The Ox-King pointed out.

"I know." Goku said. "And I **hate** carrots."

"You do?"

Goku nodded.

"And what happened next?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Grandpa died from a weird virus when I was ten." Goku continued. "I lived alone for almost 2 years until Bulma came along."

"Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yup." Goku nodded. "She was lookin' for the dragon balls."

"Dragon Balls?"

Goku nodded once again. "There are 7 of 'em. When ya get 'em all together you can summon the eternal dragon Shenron and he'll grant you one wish."

"A wish?" Chi-Chi and Ox-King asked in unison.

Goku nodded. "One of Grandpa's most loved objects was the four-star ball. I kept it as a keepsake from him after he died. Bulma was lookin' for it but came across me. I didn't want to give it to her but she persuaded me to at least go with her. I agreed. There was a little problem. I wanted to look for some things like my scouter but it was at my spacepod."

"Scouter?"

"A device that reads power levels. I was usin' it when I first met ya remember?"

"Oh, right. I remember now." Chi-Chi stated.

"Well, I told her to stay in my hut 'til I came back but she didn't an' followed me anyways. I didn't take notice until I arrived to my spacepod. She was curious and I ended up tellin' her everything. We still went together to look for the dragon balls. We met Turtle who was lost and took him to the beach. He wanted to reward us–well, me 'cuz I was the one who took 'im to the beach, Bulma just came along because I did. Master Roshi gave me my Nimbus Cloud and he gave Bulma the three-star ball after he persuaded Bulma to…err…show her…uh…panties…" Goku admitted ashamed of his own master.

Ox-King nodded. "Looks like Master Roshi haven't changed a bit since the last time he trained me."

Goku nodded. "Yup, well, we continued and met Oolong. Short story: he ended up comin' with us 'cuz Bulma thought Oolong's shape-shifting abilities may be useful. We came across Yamcha 'n' Puar. They were bandits and tried to steal our dragon balls, but failed. We went to FireMountain, y'know what happened there. Then we continued. We had 6 balls, only one left. We didn't know but there was a guy that was lookin' for 'em. He stole 5 of the dragon balls from us. I had the sixth. Yamcha an' Puar teamed up with us and we rushed to Pilaf's castle. After gettin' trapped, thinkin' Bulma was goin' to get raped but in the end it was just a lil' kiss from the distance, gettin' my dragon ball stolen, escapin' and runnin' away from a giant pinball ball, and gettin' trapped again, Shenron was summoned. The wish was…Bulma's panties…Oolong made that one…" Goku chuckled. "We got trapped, again, an' to escape I had to transform into an Oozaru, god thanks for that night havin' a full moon. Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar get away from me 'til I reverted back to normal. Afterwards we went on separated paths. Bulma, who was now Yamcha's girlfriend, Oolong and Puar went off to WestCity; I went to train with Master Roshi. We promised we'll meet again though."

"And then?" Chi-Chi asked curious. She wanted to know more about Goku's life until now.

"I went to train. Roshi bein' the ol' perv he is he wanted me to find a hot gal so he coulda train me. Just when I was about to go 'nother kid appeared. That was Krillin." Goku smiled remembering how Krillin arrived by jumping and do front-flips just to end up landing in his head. "He wanted to be trained by Mster Roshi also. He agreed only if he helped me find a gal. We went on Nimbus and ended up meetin' Launch."

_'Isn't that the girl that said she could switch between two personalities when she sneezed?' _Chi-Chi thought.

"That's her." Goku answered Chi-Chi's question. "Launch used to be a thief. Well, her blonde side used to. Her other persona didn't like to steal. Bad Launch was getting' away from the police and she sneezed, turnin' in her good form. She was 'bout to get arrested but I prevented it. Launch thanked us and ended up comin' with us. She ended up livin' with us. In her good form she got along well with me, Krillin and Master Roshi. In her bad form I was the only one she could actually hang out without shootin' at first, but she soon warmed up to the others. We trained 'til the tournament. We all went. Actually we came across Bulma and the others. Me, Yamcha and Krillin participated and got one of the eight spots. Short story: I got second place after I lost against a man called Jackie Chun. Actually, I and Yamcha thought it was Master Roshi, but we ended up being wrong." Goku chuckled without knowing he and his friend were actually right.

"Sometime after, when exactly a year since Shenron was summoned I went lookin' for the four-star ball. I came across the Red Ribbon Army and destroyed it all. But in the process one friend I made father was killed and I decided to revive him with the Dragon Balls." Goku continued. "We went to Master Roshi's sister, Fortune Teller Baba's place to look for where the last Dragon Ball was. We ended up fighting 5 different dead warriors. One of them was my Grandpa. We won and Baba told us where the dragon ball was. We revived Bora and I went to train 3 years by myself for the next tournament."

"Wait you? Alone? With no one else?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku nodded, and then smirked "I know how to take care of myself y'know, lil' one?"

Chi-Chi blushed at how Goku called her. 'Lil' one'.

"Well anyways. The tournament arrived. We met Tien and Chiaotzu. They were killers and actually wanted to kill me 'cuz I accidentally killed their master's brother. Or so we thought…"

"I get it! The mercenary guy! That's who you thought you killed?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yup. Well, we ended up bein' friends. I got second place once again, I lost against Tien. Even though Tien claims he just had good luck that that truck came in my way 'cuz I was stronger that he was."

Chi-Chi looked in terror. "Truck?!"

Goku nodded. "Long story. We were goin' to celebrate when I remembered I left my Power Pole and the four-star ball on the tournament's hall. Krillin went look fro 'em but…" Goku looked down. "…he was murdered."

"MURDERED?!" Chi-Chi and the Ox-King asked shocked.

"But he was here right now!" The Ox-King exclaimed in disbelief.

"Dragon Balls." Goku simply said. Ox-King and Chi-Chi nodded shocked but understanding. "I went to avenge Krillin. Guess my saiyan genes came out. I met Yajirobe in the way; he had a dragon ball too. Well, summary: I killed Krillin's killer, who was a son of King Piccolo. Meanwhile my friends looked for the dragon balls. King Piccolo wanted to see who killed two of his warriors and came across me. Actually I just killed one, I wanted to kill both I admit, but Yajirobe won our Rock-Paper-Scissors game."

Chi-Chi and the Ox-King looked at the teen in disbelief. They played Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who was going to kill a demon?!

"Yajirobe bein' the coward he is ran away to hide leavin' me against King Piccolo on my own. I tried to fight him but he won, almost killed me, and got the dragon balls I had." Goku explained. "I swear I remembered Frieza in that moment. Anyways, he managed to summon Shenron, killed Chiaotzu and Master Roshi in the process and—"

"KILLED MASTER ROSHI?!" The Ox-King asked shocked provoking the young saiyan to flinch.

"Yeah…" Goku said rubbing his ears. "Well, he also killed Shenron so no one could summon the dragon. I climbed Korin's tower with Yajirobe's help and drank the 'Ultra Devine Water' so I could—"

"DRANK THE ULTRA DEVINE WATER?!" The Ox-King asked even more shocked. Goku flinched once again. "How did you survive?! No human had ever been able to!"

"I'm no human remember?" Goku asked

"Oh…yeah…" The Ox-King said sheepishly.

"Well I drank it so I could kill Piccolo and avenge my friends. I didn't want the Earthlings to deal with the same thing Saiyans had to deal with, I had to deal with. I killed King Piccolo, barely but I did." Goku stated.

"But before he died he threw one last egg, right?" Chi-Chi asked remembering the tournament.

Goku nodded. "Yajirobe took me to Korin's tower so I could heal. Afterwards I went to Kami's lookout in an attempt to revive my friends."

"Kami's…lookout?" The Ox-King asked.

"Uh-huh." Goku nodded. "I met Kami, he agreed to revive Shenron only if I stayed there to train so that I could beat Piccolo Jr. I agreed. I asked Kami if I could go down to see my friends and then return. He actually let me stay for a week with my friends before goin' to train with him. We had a really good time, well besides that time when the press came to attack us. Heh." (My One-Shot story "Those Predators People Call The Press" makes reference to this. Mind reading it please? And if you don't…Well, I can't make you…I'll just **appear **at your house with a **knife** if you **don't**! ….Just Kidding!)

"Well, and you know what happened next. At leat you know Chi. Piccolo appeared in the tournament and I beat him." Goku finished his story.

"Wait what?! Piccolo's **recantation** was in the tournament?!" The Ox-King asked shocked and looked at his daughter.

Chi-Chi smiled sheepishly. "Yes…But don't worry papa! Goku was there and he beat him!"

Ox-King nodded. "I'm really glad of that, too." He turned to Goku, "M'boy, you have been through a lot. A lost more than I could ever imagine. But you know? I'm happy my daughter wants to marry a hero like you. I'm sure you'll protect her and take care of her." He smiled. "Heck! Now I can go and tell the world my future son-in-law is the boy who defeated the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo and now Piccolo Jr.!" he joked.

Goku laughed. Seemed his heritage wasn't a problem at all!

* * *

**Theeeeeereeee it is! The eight chapter of this story! Yay! Chi-Chi and the Ox-King now knows everything about Goku's heritage and past. How's that?**

**Hey! People, I wanted to tell me if you think Goku should be the king of the Ox-Kingdom or not? I'm thinking 'bout him living along Chi-Chi in the 439 East District like in the anime and manga. But the idea about him ruling the Ox-Kingdom along Chi-Chi can't leave my mind. So please tell me what you think best!**

**Please review, tell me what you think about the 'Goku should be the king or not' ordeal and thanks to all the people that have already reviewed! 'Til my next update! SEE YA! :D**


	9. Learning about your friends

**HIIIIIIIII! How are ya? Marorin5's back with the ninth chapter of this story called "Getting Together For A Promise"! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just Danielle, Rachel and Bryan. But still, I may own 'em but I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT! How unfair life is…*cries***

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**_Flashback_**

**(Me!)**

**I hope y'all enjoy this! Have fun!**

* * *

Chi-Chi walked around the castle's garden thinking. She had many things to think of. Mainly of a monkey-tailed earth-raised alien member of an almost-extinguish warrior race that she chose as her fiancée. Her mind was still processing the fact he was an alien. I mean, all her life she had thought he was just a kid with a monkey tail and super strength, but nothing else.

She thought about what Goku told her and her father. His life…wasn't the happiest at all. She'd noticed Goku did not trust people he just met immediately. They had to be friends of his friends or prove they were good people to gain his 100% trust, and Chi-Chi thought he had reasons. After that 'Frieza' guy destroying his planet after they served him and worked for him…

Chi-Chi looked down. How could someone** do** that? She never thought someone could be so evil! She remembered something Goku told her after they left from her father's room.

.oO0Oo.

_Goku and Chi-Chi walked quietly out of the room Goku told all. Chi-Chi was still coping with what he had said to her._

_"Seems evil is everywhere huh?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence._

_""Huh?" Chi-Chi asked not quite getting the point. "Why?"_

_""Well, think 'bout my life. First, Frieza. I escaped and got here, ended up bein' raised by an ol' man I called my 'grandpa' and made som' new friends while searchin' the Dragon Balls, thinkin' I was safe from evil. I was wrong. Pilaf appeared. Then the Red Ribbon Army. Then Master Shen, Tien's and Chiaotzu's ex-master, they left 'im after discoverin' his true evil ways. Then King Piccolo. Afterwards, Piccolo Jr. And I'm sure there will be more."_

_"What?" Chi-Chi asked shocked and horrified._

_Goku nodded sadly. "There will always be more. Maybe there's no more threats to Earth, except for Piccolo even though I'm stronger than him so it's not so dangerous. But there will always be evil out there, if not on Earth, in outer space…like Frieza." _

_"Y-You're…r-right!" Chi-Chi admitted getting a bit scared._

_"They may cause destruction." Goku smiled. "And that's why were 'ere. Me an' my friends will prevent that from happenin'! We're the Earth's Special Forces: The Z-Fighters! We'll protect Earth! Doesn't matter if the bad guys are aliens like me and Kami, we'll stop 'em! When the time comes and another threat appears, and it will, we'll be ready!"_

.oO0Oo.

He was right. There was evil everywhere, in Earth and in outer space. Goku and his friends had made it up to them to protect this blue planet, and Chi-Chi was glad for it. But…Goku was her fiancée and the thing she less wanted is to see him get hurt, or worse, killed!

He already made it clear that he'll sacrifice himself to protect this planet he was bounded to. He wasn't born here, but he was raised here. He had his friends here. He lost his family and planet and it was obvious he didn't want that to happen again to this planet too.

She had dreamed of her ruling along him her kingdom. Having kids and being a happy family. But the fact he was born on another planet and he was a member of the team that protected Earth—wait, the leader of the team that protects Earth made her dream almost unreal. She didn't even know if he wanted to be a king or not! Besides, he already left crystal-clear that he'll sacrifice for the Earth if needed, and same goes for his friends…

His friends…

She already knew how Goku met them, and hanged around with them a bit, but nothing else! She wanted to be friends with them too! They seemed so damn important for Goku. They all meant good Chi-Chi noticed, of course they did! They are Z-Fighters too after all!

She wanted to know about them. She noticed Goku was lying on a bench sleeping. She decided she'll go ask him, they were his friends after all!

"Goku." She said moving the saiyan a bit to wake him up. "Goku!" she said louder and moved him more. She didn't success. "Oh man! This man sure sleeps heavily! But I bet that if it was lunch time he wouldn't be sleep—"

"Lunch?!" Goku asked awaking instantly.

"You have to be joking…" Chi-Chi said.

"Huh? Chi?" he asked after glazing around, and noticing there was no lunch, much to his dismay. "'Sup?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to ask you a few things."

Goku face faulted. She wanted him to answer more?! He already told her his entire past for goodness' sakes!

"Shoot."

"I want you tell me about your friends. You know. Their ages, their personalities, things like that…" she answered blushing a bit.

"Wha?! Why?" Goku asked. "Isn't that a lil' bit stalker?"

"Yes, well…" Chi-Chi blushed some more at his comment. "I want to know more of them…because I want them to be my friends too…"

"Oh." Goku understood. "Then why don't you go and ask 'em yourself? They're not gonna bite ya."

"I…" Chi-Chi started to say. That was true but she didn't have the…_courage_…to ask them herself. "I prefer you tell me…"

"Uhm…" Goku started. He didn't understand why she preferred him to tell her about them but…oh, what the heck! She's his soon-to-be mate! "Fine."

"Awesome!" Chi-Chi exclaimed happily and sit beside him.

"'Kay, first, Bulma." Goku started. "The 22 years old turquoise-haired gal. She's like an older sister to me. She's…well…She's kinda tomboyish. She loves havin' adventures, just like I do, but she still cares of her looks an' all. She's Dr. Briefs' daughter an' the heiress of Capsule Corp."

"Really?!" Chi-Chi asked in disbelief. "She's the heiress of Capsule Corporation?!"

Goku nodded. "That's right. She's pretty intelligent; I'll say she's the most intelligent person in the world. Her ability to build the Dragon Radar and understand the mechanism of my Scouter tells me that. But also, she's kinda…um…well…flirtatious."

"Flirtatious?"

Goku nodded again. "When Bulma was single she used to flirt with almost every good-lookin' guy 'round an' always used her looks to get what she wanted, she still does but to som' extent, she have a boyfriend after all. She even tried to seduce me once, when we first met so I'd give her my Dragon Ball. She failed." Goku snickered remembering that time.

"She failed?" Chi-Chi asked, with hint of disbelief and jealousness in her voice. "You're sure?"

"Yup." Goku laughed when she noticed her jealousness. "Hey! Don't worry, Chi! That happened like 7 years ago! An' I already told ya, she failed! I didn't give a damn! She's like an older sister to me and I'm like a little brother to her! Totally platonic! 'Sides, she have Yamcha! An' I have ya…"

Chi-Chi blushed a little bit.

"Let's move one, y'wanna?" Goku asked smirking. "Krillin." He said and gained her attention. "My best friend. He's a year older than me. I'm 18, he's 19. We met when I was goin' to train with Master Roshi. We both trained under him. At first we were rivals. He kinda hated me! He always wanted to be one step ahead of me. Even though it was the other way 'round. I played along with the 'rivals' thing, but I really wasn't that interested on havin' a rival. As time passed the rivalry disappeared and we became inseparable. We went on adventures together an' had loads of fun. When he was murdered, I made my personal objective to avenge 'im an' afterwards bring 'im back to life, an' I did!"

"Wow." Was all Chi-Chi was able to say.

"Uh-huh." Goku agreed. "Yamcha." He continued.

"The one that told me he loved me." Chi-Chi remembered.

"He only did that to prevent ya from hurtin' 'im, y'know?" Goku stated. "He's Bulma's boyfriend. 22 years of age. He's an ex-bandit. Along Puar he attacked the people that came to the dessert and mugged 'em. He was an enemy of us at first, but then he became our friend. He used to…well…be scared of girls…" Goku chuckled.

"Be scared of girls?!" Chi-Chi asked and laughed.

"Yeah, I know, it's funny." Goku agreed. "He lost his fear shortly before he started his relationship with Bulma. Actually, he's a bit of a flirt now, and many gals seemed to like 'im, but forgetting all that he's still a good boyfriend. At least that's what Bulma told me." Chi-Chi giggled a bit. "He's a martial artist like me an' he was also trained by Master Roshi. He's one of the strongest humans 'round. Ya wouldn't like to mess with him. He was my very first fightin' ally in this planet. He told us he has an interest on playin' baseball to make som' money instead of havin' Bulma or anyone else supportin' 'im economically. It's weird though 'cuz I swear I can't imagine Yamcha with a bat playin' for a professional team in a field!" Goku laughed, Chi-Chi giggled also.

"Oolong." Goku continued. "He's a shape-shifting perverted pig."

"Shape-shifting?"

"That's right. He went to a shape-shifting school, and was the bully on it, at least that's what Puar said. He can change shape willingly. Although only for 5 minutes and then he'll need one to recharge. He was kicked out from that school before he could learn the technique well."

"Why?"

"'Cuz bein' the pervert he is an' havin' that weird habit of collectin' girls' panties he tried to get the teacher's panties."

"What?!" Chi-Chi asked in disgust. "He's such a pervert! And I thought Master Roshi was one."

"Oh, Master Roshi's worst I tell ya! Oolong's not a half as bad as him." Goku told her. "Well, Oolong's a coward. He hates danger and almost always runs away. But he's still a Z-Fighters and believe it or not it is thanks to him the world is not ruled by Pilaf right now."

"Puar." He continued. "The little flyin' cat. He's Yamcha's best friend and loyal companion. He's is also a shape-shifter like Oolong. The difference is that he did end the year and he can change shape without time limit. He stated he was bullied by Oolong back in school and they had a rivalry for some time. But just like me and Krillin as time passed they became really good friends and their rivalry was totally forgotten."

"Master Roshi" he continued. "The ol' master that thought me, your father, my grandpa, Krillin an' Yamcha. He's really strong for a human, but I'm stronger. Same for Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. He's a wise man, but he's also goofy and the most perverted person ya can meet in the whole world. He spends his time readin' his porno magazines…" Goku sighted. "He really embarrasses me sometimes, I swear!"

"I bet he does." Chi-Chi agreed with a frown.

"Turtle." Goku continued. "Master Roshi's 'pet'. He's like a thousand years old. He's wise and he's also very embarrassed by Master Roshi's pervy actions. Due of 'im bein' a Turtle he's pretty slow an' heavy when movin'. When I met him he was lost. He had been away from the sea for over a year. I wanted to take him to the sea so I could see what it was like. In my planet there was no sea, rivers, but not seas. Heck! There were two suns in that place for goodness' sakes! Bulma disagreed to take the old Turtle but she came along anyways. We met Master Roshi, he gave me Nimbus and you know how Bulma convinced him to give us the Dragon Ball. When I told her it had been good my idea of takin' Turtle back to the sea she stated it was just 'coincidence'. Yeah, right!"

"Launch." He continued. "The personality-switcher. She's a 22 years old gal. We call her blue-haired persona the 'Good' Launch and her blonde-haired persona as 'Bad' Launch. She's a tomboy. In her bad form she is more tomboyish though. She's a master thief. At first she was in war with herself. Her good half didn't agree with her bad one. When she met us her personas started acceptin' one another. Her good form loves to cook and likes things to be clean. Her bad form loves guns and commitin' crimes. She means good anyways. She has a crush on Tien."

"You sure? Which of them likes Tien?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Both." Goku answered. "They're the same person Chi. They have the same feelings."

Chi-Chi nodded a little dumbfounded. It was hard to believe two so different personas where the same person.

…That sounded weird…

"Tien Shinhan." Goku continued. "The three eyed man. The same man Launch likes. Sometimes I think he likes her too, y'know? He's 22 years old. He's a former student of Master Shen, the crane hermit. He used to be a killer. He changed his ways when meetin' me an' the others. He is really powerful. And his third eye sure gives him an advantage. His best friend is Chiaotzu."

"The clown-like kid?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yup. Chiaotzu." He continued. "Tien's best friend. He's human, if that's what your wonderin'. He's 17 years old. He comes from a military family (or at least that what I read). When bein' trained hard by Shen an' his brother Mercenary Tao he became Tien's best friend. He's physic, can use telekinesis and talk telepathically, he always does that with Tien and vice-versa."

"Yajirobe." Goku continued. "He's a 21 years old (I think) guy I met when I was lookin' for Krillin's killer. He actually saved me from dying after killin' King Piccolo!" he laughed. Chi-Chi looked at him horrified. "We didn't have a good start. We weren't friends. I followed him 'cuz he had a Dragon Ball, he just wanted me to live him alone. When some King Piccolo's warrior appeared he won our Rock-Paper-Siccors game a killed it, then eated him. He witnessed how I killed Krillin's killer. When King Piccolo appeared he left me on my own. He was concerned 'bout me afterwards, I still remember how his face lit up when he noticed I was still alive. We went to Korin's Tower together and he climbed it while carryin' me, 'cuz I was in no condition to climb it. He witnessed how I drank the 'Ultra Devine Water'. It made someone feel like he was dyin' inside, Yajirobe cheered for me and told me that I could fight it. He then caught me when I fell after killin' Piccolo an' took me to Korin's so I coulda get a Senzu."

"Senzu?" Chi-Chi asked. "You mean those beans?"

"Yup." Goku nodded. "Korin." He continued. "Ya don't know 'im, but your father had heard of 'im. He's an ol' cat that trained Master Roshi an' me. He has in his possession the 'Sacred Water'" _'that is nothing more than normal water mind you' _Goku thought, "and the 'Ultra Devine Water'. He's pretty wise. Yajirobe lives with 'im."

"So that's what he meant by 'taking a break from that talking cat'!" Chi-Chi realized.

"Uh-huh." Goku agreed. "Kami." He said. "Ya met 'im, an' I think ya know enough of him. He's a namek, Piccolo's good half and is the guardian of Earth."

Chi-Chi nodded.

"'Kay, and there's also Mr. Popo."

"Mr. Popo?" Chi-Chi asked. "Who's that?"

"A genie that has lived in the lookout way more years than Kami. He's the one who actually trained me in my three years in the lookout. He thought me many things like Ki sensing and more advanced ways on how to control it. He taught me how to use it to fly and to put more Ki to my attacks." He explained.

"Ki?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku nodded. "Somethin' everyone has. It's like…the energy that flows in ya. If what you use to fly an' to perform attacks like a simple Ki-Blast or the Kame-Hame-Ha wave."

"Oh…" Chi-Chi said a little dumbfounded.

"Well, those are all my friends that are Z-Fighters." Goku told her. "If I told ya the friends I made that are not Z-Fighters I'll take the whole day. But guess I could tell ya 'bout Upa, Bora, Suno, Eighter 'n' Arale, after all they're like 'Z-Fighters' supporters'." He said more to himself than to her.

"Who?"

"Upa, Bora, Suno 'n' Eighter." Goku repeated. "Upa: a kid I met when the Red Ribbon Army was attacking. I saved him from one of RR helicopters. When Mercenary Tao came his father died tryin' to defend me. I promised I'll bring him back with the Dragon Balls. He helped us fight Baba's fighters. He once told me he wanted to be like me when he grew up. Now he must be…12? Wow. When I met him he was 5. I guess I could pay a lil' visit to 'em…Well what we were talkin' 'bout? Oh yeah. Bora: Upa's father. He died tryin' to protect him and we brought him back with the Dragon Balls. He's a strong, well-meaning man who is chief of the tribe that lives in the feet of Korin's tower. Suno: a gal that lives in the Jinger Village. She saved me from freezin' to death and let me stay in her home when the Red Ribbon Army came. She let Eighter live with her. Eighter: He's Red Ribbon Army's Android Number 8. He disliked violence and did not want to attack me when he was told so. They were 'bout to shut 'im down but I stopped it. We became friends an' I called 'im 'Eighter'. Easier 'Eighter' than Android #8, huh? He helped me fight the Red Ribbon in Junger Village and got engaged when he saw me get hurt. He lives with Suno. Arale: a very naïve gal I met from Penguin Village. She's always with her two friends 'the Gatchans'. I didn't spend so much time with her, but I'll never forget her, 'cuz I swear I never have seen a girl so damn strong and fast! I was perusing General Blue, the gayest man I've ever met (face it guys, he was gay xD) in the air but we both ended up falling. I fell right in front of her. She thought I was 'cool' and wanted to play with me but I didn't have time. I went after Blue and she followed me. She ran as fast as Nimbus! Blue got away and when I realized Bulma's Dragon Radar had broken –again- she told me some guy I don't remember well could fix it. We went in Nimbus, she and the Gatchans were pure of heart and could ride it. We met some of her friends and went to her house where the guy was. He fixed it but we noticed Blue was in the house. We looked for 'im and noticed he was hidin' on the fridge. He used his telekinesis to freeze me, but Arale head-butted him. I dunno how many miles she sent him flyin' but it was many. Then we said goodbye and left."

"Wow…" Chi-Chi said. "That's crazy!"

"But that's how it is." Goku told her. "Now you tell me."

"Huh?" She asked. "About what?"

"About your friends." Goku told her. "I already told you things about mine."

"Uh…Oh…yeah." Chi-Chi said, she wasn't expecting him to ask her about her friends. "I don't have many close friends as you do. Only two: Danielle and Rachel. They are princesses like me. They come from neighbor villages. They're both 19, like me. We met shortly after you left for the second time. We chat, go to balls, have fun, things like that." She told him, skipping the whole part that they didn't like the idea of them getting together for a promise (the title!).

"Oh." Goku said. "Ya don't know anyone else?"

Chi-Chi shock her head. "No…well…there is one… He's not my friend but I've known him for a long time too… His name is Bryan." Chi-Chi suddenly felt uncomfortable, she knew Bryan had a crush on her, but she didn't want to tell Goku, at least not yet. "He's a prince of a neighbor village. He's 20 years old, brown hair and eyes. He's polite and…dislikes fighting. He thinks it's dangerous."

"Sometimes." Goku agreed to an extent. "But not always. When sparin' with your friends is not dangerous at all."

"Yes. B-b-but…" Chi-Chi said looking down. "It was dangerous for you in the tournament. You almost died…" she said looking down with tears in her eyes.

Goku sighted, cheeked none of his friends were there –knowing that if one of his friends saw him do this a world of teasing will fall on him- and gathered Chi-Chi in his arms. "Chi…Don't worry, that's past. I've seen if not lived things worse than that."

"You have?" Chi-Chi asked looking at his face.

Goku nodded. "Yeah. Before comin' 'ere to Earth I saw many people die in front of my eyes. The most painful deaths ya can imagine."

"W-what?" Chi-Chi asked. "B-but, weren't you j-just 5 when you came here?!"

Goku nodded. "When workin' for Frieza, nice things do not really exist. My first 5 years of life I spend 'em either hopin' for a better life or helpin' my father, my mother or my brother in their missions when I could."

Chi-Chi stood there looking at him sadly. How she wished she could have done something to prevent Goku of having such a past, but he was right, what was past is past.

Goku suddenly released her. "Hey, come!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and started running. "Flying Nimbus!" he called and his faithful cloud appeared, he scooped Chi-Chi to his arms and jumped to the cloud.

Chi-Chi managed to let out a little 'eek'.

"C'mon, let's go for a ride!" Goku told her, and they flew together. They flew above the seas, forests, deserts, mountains.

"This is beautiful!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she watched down. They were flying above a lake located in the middle of the mountains that had many flowers around it.

"Ya like it?" Goku asked.

"Yes!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"No prob." Goku told her. "You're my mate, aren'tcha?"

Chi-Chi giggled. "Goku." She said. "I love you." She told him.

Goku looked at her. How she looked at him. Oh man. She was so beautiful. For the first time in his life, he was going to say these words. He had never said them. Never. Not even to his father, mother, or brother. Not to his Grandpa. Not to his friends.

"…I love you too." He told her, and for the first time, they kissed.

.oO0Oo.

Goku, Chi-Chi and the Z-Fighters were lying in the castle's main hall doing nothing. Just talking and having a good time. Chi-Chi was having fun! These guys weren't half bad after all! She seemed to have gotten nervous for nothing.

Suddenly the castle's door flung open. Two women with wearing dressed came in running in like if they were escaping from Piccolo himself.

"Chi-Chi!" they called and ran to her as she went to fight Frieza by herself.

"Danielle! Rachel!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, she stood up and went over her friends.

"Chi-Chi!" Danielle greeted her. "How was the tournament?"

"Yes Chi!" Rachel kicked in. "Are you okay? Nothing bad happened? No injuries?" she asked worried as if going to the tournament was the most dangerous thing you could do.

The Z-Fighters looked at the scene frowning a little. It was obvious the two princesses hadn't noticed they were there, living blood and flesh.

"Calm down!" Chi-Chi laughed a bit. "I'm fine, really! I'm okay with no injuries. And if something bad happened…well…not really…I mean, something happened, but don't worry! It ended up well! Goku and his friends already solved it!" she told them.

Danielle and Rachel froze. Goku? No way!

"You mean-!"

Chi-Chi nodded, a bit nervous. "Yes..." she inhaled. "Girls…These are Goku and his friends, I invited them all to stay here. Say hi!" she said moving a bit to the side so her friends could see them. Now millions of questions came to her mind.

Will they like them?

How will they react?

Will they hate each other and start a fight?

Will they like each other and she never really had to worry?

Chi-Chi knew she'll get the answers of her questions right in this moment.

* * *

**There it is. I hope you liked it. Sooo, let's summarize:**

** 1. ****Chi-Chi learned and accepted, with struggle but accepted that the world will not be always at peace and that her fiancée along his friends will always go and try to protect Earth no matter what.**

** 2. ****Goku told Chi-Chi about his friends. From all the Z-Fighters members to their allies such as Upa, Bora, Suno, Eighter and even Arale. She also told him a bit about her two friends Danielle and Rachel, and also mentioned Bryan, but did not tell Goku he has a crush on her.**

** 3. ****Goku and Chi-Chi talks about fighting being dangerous and Goku tells her a bit more of his past.**

** 4. ****Goku and Chi-Chi flew on Nimbus, and they finally kissed! x3**

** 5. ****Danielle and Rachel arrived at the castle, and now they'll meet Goku and his friends!**

**So, in the next chapter, the Z-Fighters get to know Danielle and Rachel, will they get along or not? And Bryan…he still has a crush on Chi-Chi, when he appears, will he accept he lost Chi-Chi forever or not? You'll see…**

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed. And please review! Pretty please! *puts puppy face* Review and tell me what you think, pleeeeaaaaseee? **

**Well, 'til my next super-update. SEE Y'ALL, PEOPLE!**


	10. The princesses' dilemma

**Helloooooooo people! What's up? I'm back with the new chapter of "Getting Together For A Promise" Yay! :D**

**I'm sorry it took me so long…but now I have more time to write, y'see I have lots of free days coming up lately. So maybe it won't take me that long to update, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich, I don't live in Japan, I'm not called Akira Toriyama so it's safe to say I don't own a thing bar the plotline and the characters I made for this. **

**Sorry for any gramar mistakes. I'm still learning english!**

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**_Flashbacks_**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They stayed silent for the longest time. Chi-Chi was already getting nervous. She could just hope her fiancé and his—wait, **their **friends would get along her two other friends.

Danielle and Rachel stared at the group shocked. They never thought Chi-Chi would truly find them! When did this happen?!

"Um, w-well…" Chi-Chi started and walked to Goku, she took his hand. "This is Goku…my fiancée."

"Uh…Hi!" Goku greeted. "As Chi here already told ya, my name's Son Goku. Nice to meet ya!" he introduced himself with a weird mixture of awkwardness together with cheerfulness. What the heck! They were his soon-to-be mate's friends so…

Danielle was the first of the two princesses to get back to reality.

"Um, hello." She greeted. "So you're the Goku we keep hearing about. My name's Danielle and she's Rachel. Nice to finally meet you." she told him. Danielle looked at the man. He was handsome in her opinion, even more than Bryan. She could understand to some extent why her friend chose him as her fiancé. He was good looking. He definitely looked like a martial artist. She wasn't so sure if a martial artist would be a good king. But she could give him a chance, couldn't they? This was the man Chi-Chi has fallen for after all.

"Uh…yes." Rachel agreed, a bit reluctantly and frowning slightly. "It's an honor to meet my friend's fiancée at last." She told him, but the look in her eyes said otherwise. She still didn't get what Chi-Chi saw in him. He was a martial artist! A fighter! She could already see the Ox-Kingdom, her kingdom's ally become a warrior filled aggressive place leaded by a martial artist. Then again Ox-King's a martial artist, even though he doesn't fight any more.

"Uh…Thanks...?" Goku thanked her, more asked, he noticed the princess glare.

Chi-Chi smiled nervously at the trio. "Uh, girls, let me introduce you the others, okay?" she asked to break the air.

Danielle and Rachel nodded.

She pointed at Krillin who was just besides Goku. "He's Krillin, Goku's best friend."

"Uh…Hey!" Krillin greeted awkwardly.

"Hello." Danielle greeted him. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello." Rachel greeted frowning. _'He's short…and bald… I doubt he'll ever even get married…' _(**Me: **Y'think that Rachel? You're soooo wrong, right 18? **Android #18:** That's right.)

"Urmh…nice to meet ya too…" Krillin replied at the two princesses sounding like if he was trying to convince himself more than them.

Chi-Chi walked over to where Bulma and Yamcha were laying. "Here's Bulma Briefs, the heiress of Capsule Corporation and her boyfriend Yamcha."

"Wait! Wait!" Rachel said. "Heiress of Capsule Corporation?!"

"That's right! That's who I am!" Bulma said smirking. The two princesses looked at her astonished. "…Nice to meet ya, too!" Bulma said a bit irritated when none of the princesses said anything.

"Hey!" Rachel snapped. "You may be the heiress of one of the greatest companies world-wide but you have no right to talk to me like that!"

"'Have no right'? Gal, I do have the right." Bulma told her frowning.

"No you don't!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel, stop. Act like the princess you are." Danielle told her.

"Hey." Yamcha said frowning slightly. "My name's Yamcha. It's…uh…an honor?" he more asked than stated.

"Yes. It is." Danielle told him a bit nonchalantly. Rachel just glared at him.

"Gee thanks…" he murmured.

"Uhm… w-well…" she moved where Master Roshi, Turtle, Oolong and Puar where. She pointed Roshi. "That's Master Roshi. The man who trained my dad, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and Goku's Grandpa."

Danielle and Rache looked at the old man, he didn't look strong at all, but if he was the one who trained Chi-Chi's father he must be. And wise. And also polite—

"Oh hey my young ladies!" the old master exclaimed. "How y'doin' hmm? Hey, ya wanna give this lil' ol' fella a hello lil' kiss?" the old perverted man asked as he tried to touch the two royal females.

"Ew! Get away from us you pervert!" the two princesses exclaimed in unison, all the respect they just made for him disappearing.

Chi-Chi sighted ashamed at the old man. All the Z-Fighters face-palmed themselves soundly sighting embarrassed, they should have known… Danielle and Rachel noticed their embarrassment and were glad that they at least were embarrassed for this.

Chi-Chi decided to continue the introductions…there was no turning back. "He's Turtle, Master Roshi's companion." She said pointing at the old animal.

"Hello to you. And I apologize for Master's behavior. He's always like this." He told the two princesses who nodded.

_'He's polite and all…but he's a turtle! That ruined it!" _Rachel thought. "Hello."

"Hello, and don't worry about your master's behavior, it wasn't your fault." Danielle told him, Turtle sighted in relief.

Chi-Chi sighted in relief. "The pig there is Oolong and the cat is Puar." Chi-Chi told her friends and pointed at the two shape-shifters. "They're both shape-shifters animals."

"Shape-shifter?" Danielle asked.

"That's right!" Oolong told her. "We can change our physical appearance willingly."

"Really?" Rachel asked not believing a word.

"Yep!"

"Uh-huh. But Oolong can only change for 5 minutes and then 1 to recharge 'cuz he was kicked out from school before he could master the ability." Puar told them.

"Puar!" Oolong yelled. "Was that really necessary?!"

Puar giggled and nodded. "Yup!"

Danielle and Rachel giggled. The pig didn't seem that nice but they liked the cat, he was cute.

Chi-Chi also laughed at the duo and walked were Tien, Chiaotzu and Launch were lying. She pointed Tien. "He's Tien Shinhan. He's a martial artist just like Goku." She told them.

Both princesses looked a little bit disgusted by something, his third eye.

_'Why in the world does he have a third eye?'_ they thought in unison.

"Uh…hello." Tien greeted feeling uncomfortable under the princesses' disgusted gazes.

"Hello." Danielle greeted.

"Hello." Rachel greeted too.

"The little guy over there is Chiaotzu." Chi-Chi told them.

"Ch…Choutzu?" Danielle repeated trying to get the name right.

"Close, but its Chiaotzu." Chiaotzu told them.

"What kind of name is that?" Rachel mumbled to herself but Chiaotzu heard her anyways.

"I dunno…That's just my name." Chiaotzu told her a bit hurt.

Chi-Chi glared at her friend and then pointed at Launch. "She's Launch. She's a very unique girl that switches between two personalities when she sneezes. First it is the sweet blue-haired persona, the 'Good' Launch and then it's the rude blonde-haired persona that you're seeing right now, the 'Bad' Launch." She told them.

"Yo." Launch greeted.

"You must be kidding Chi." Danielle told her friend not believing what she said. "I mean, change between two personas?"

"Yes! Did they wash your mind or something?!" Rachel asked.

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to answer, but Launch beat her into it. "Hey! We didn't do anythin' to her! Why the fuck would we do something to her? She's tellin' the damn truth! When I sneeze, ya'll see!" she told them a bit offended and murmured lowly. "Bitch."

To the blonde's bad luck Rachel heard her. "What did you say?!"

"Ya heard me!" Launch shot back standing up to face the princess. "An' I can repeat it if ya wanna!"

Chi-Chi looked from Launch to Rachel nervously. "Hey, hey, girls… C-Calm down…"

Launch heard her pleas and turned to her back. "Hmph."

Rachel stopped but was still fuming. _'How dare her call me something so horrible?! With what kind of people Chi-Chi's hanging with? And to make the matters worst she's going to marry one of them!'_

Chi-Chi grinned nervously. "A-And that's Y-Yajirobe." she told the princesses and pointed to were the man was. He was just eating like a pig getting the chance he was at a castle where the princess was his comrade's fiancée so he wouldn't pay for anything.

Danielle and Rachel looked at him in disgust.

"Disgusting!" Danielle exclaimed.

"What a pig…" Rachel commented.

"HEY! LEAVE ME ALONE WILL YA?!" Yajirobe yelled when hearing their comments. "I'm hungry! All I wanna do is eat at the moment so deal with it!"

Chi-Chi sighted, this was not going on to well, and it seemed that it was going to get even worse…

.oO0Oo.

"I don't get it Chi!" Rachel complained. The three princesses were walking around the castle's gardens. The meeting with Goku's friends didn't go on to well so Chi-Chi –knowing that something worse could happen if her two royal friends spent more time with her fiancée and his comrades, who were now her own friends- decided to get the two princesses away from them. "How did you fall in love with one of those…those…those jerks?"

"They aren't jerks." Chi-Chi told them. "They all mean good girls, I tell you."

"I'm not so sure…" Danielle told her.

"That Briefs, she believes that because she's the heiress of the whole Capsule Corporation she can treat us like that!" Rachel rambled on.

"Yes, I mean, it was princesses she was talking to." Danielle agreed.

"And that blonde!" Rachel continued. "She called me a…a…" she continued trying to not say the word. Princesses didn't curse.

"A bitch?" Chi-Chi asked like it was nothing really, by the short time she'd been with Goku and the others she figured out that saying swear words wasn't that horrible at least when you're alone or with close friends instead of a formal party or something. Danielle and Rachel looked at her with wide eyes like if she just did a sin. "Girls…you called her a liar and asked if she brainwashed me! Of course she got offended! You practically discriminated her!"

"Discriminated?" Danielle repeated.

"She didn't show respect!" Rachel shot back. "What happened to you Chi?! They are disrespectful! They old man was a pervert. The Briefs girl wasn't respectful. The blonde…I don't even want to talk about her. The fat man ate like a pig with no manners at all. They didn't have morals in general! And they're not normal at all! There was a three eyed man, a pig, a turtle, a clown! I think the cat was cute enough but still! What kind of people are that?"

"They aren't half bad when you get to know them!" Chi-Chi told them defending the Z-Fighters. "And they do have morals! They may not talk or act like royal would but hey! They're nice enough! Besides, by knowing their past, there is no doubt why they act like that!"

"Their past?" Danielle asked. "What about their past?"

_'Uh-oh…' _Chi-Chi thought. _'I can't tell them can I? I should ask them first.'_ "Err…nothing. Forget about it."

"Oh come on Chi! You can tell us!" Rachel insisted.

"I can't… I-I mean, I think I should ask them first…" Chi-Chi told them.

"Wait. You mean you don't trust us enough to tell us their past?" Rachel asked.

"What?"

"Well, you need to ask them if you can tell us something…You have never done that before Chi…It makes us feel like…you care more about them than us…" Danielle told her.

"What? No!" Chi-Chi denied. "I don't care for them more than I do you! Well…of course I care more for Goku than you; he's my fiancé after all, but the others…! I just met them today! Well I've met before Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar and Master Roshi, but I barely remembered them!"

"Then why can't you tell us?!" Rachel asked.

"Because…" Chi-Chi said lowly thinking about what she'll say. "Because it may be uncomfortable for them that you know!" she exclaimed.

"Uncomfortable? Why?" Danielle asked kind of curious.

"For many reasons." Chi-Chi told them. "For example Goku's. His past wasn't the happiest one, you know? By all the Z-Fighter pasts, his is the worst of all. And I don't think he'll like you to know. He was reluctant to even tell me and my father!"

"And he did?" Rachel asked.

"Of course."

"And how did your father react?" Danielle asked.

"He was pretty shocked and sad by his past. He thinks no one should go through what Goku has gone through. But he still thinks Goku's a good man and he'll take good care of me after all."

"'No one should go through what Goku has gone through'?" Danielle repeated.

"And what is his so 'horrible' past?" Rachel asked.

"I already told you, I can't tell you!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "He may get uncomfortable and I don't want that!"

"So what if he gets uncomfortable?! We have the right to know! Or maybe his past is not horrible at all and he lied to you! That must be it, Chi! He told you that so that you feel sorry for him! Open your eyes! HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! Bryan does!" Rachel shouted.

"Rachel!" Danielle exclaimed shocked by what she said. Rachel knew Chi-Chi cared for Goku, so why tell her that? Why continue with the 'Bryan is the man right for you' dilemma if Chi-Chi just won't listen? This was only going to break their friendship! And to tell the truth…

…Danielle is right.

Chi-Chi stood there shocked. Rachel words repeated over and over in her head.

_"So what if he gets uncomfortable?! We have the right to know! Or maybe his past is not horrible at all and he lied to you! That must be it, Chi! He told you that so that you feel sorry for him! __Open your eyes! HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! Bryan does!"_

Anger started to rise in the Ox-Princess. Her friend…her own friend…said something so horrible about Goku. She knew he told the truth! Goku lost his family, his race, his planet in just one day. When he got to Earth Gohan decided to raise Goku. Just when Goku considered him as his Grandpa a virus attacked the old man and he died. When he met Bulma and they founded the team they'll later call the 'Z-Fighters' he thought their search for the Dragon Balls would be just for fun, but no. Their search for the Dragon Balls only drove them to danger. He may have gained many friends that joined the gang. He may have gained mentors that trained him. But he ended up fighting and witnessing things no kid should have. The Red Ribbon Army. King Piccolo. Piccolo Jr. He fought King Piccolo and almost died TWICE when he was a kid. He fought against Piccolo Jr. in the tournament and almost got killed again. That is a happy past? It sure brought happiness in the end but still, he shouldn't have been through all that in the first place! No one!

And his friends. Yeah, maybe they weren't aliens that lost everything, but were different from everybody. For example: Bulma. Bulma's the daughter of the world richest couple. That made her to be away from normal kids. When she met someone and made friends with them it was only because she's a rich girl heiress of the greatest company ever, not because of who she was inside. That made her pretty lonely inside; it was obvious she was glad she had true friends like Goku and Launch now. They were also discriminated: Goku because of his tail gained the nickname of 'monkey boy', a nickname he didn't like at all. Krillin was bullied in the temple he used to train on. Launch was bothered because of her personality problems. Tien because he has a third eye. And the list goes on…

Chi-Chi was fuming now. They saw blood, murders, violence. Finally, it clicked:

"WHAT!" Chi-Chi yelled startling Danielle and Rachel. "GOKU HAVEN'T LIED TO ME! HE HAD NEVER LIED TO ME! HE TOLD ME THE TRUTH! HE AND HIS FRIENDS HAD A ROUGH PAST! WE THOUGHT OUR LIVES AS PRINCESSES WERE AWESOME AND WE'RE THE MOST AMAZING THING IN THE WHOLE WORLD BUT THERE ARE THINGS EVEN MORE AMAZING AND THOSE THINGS ARE WHAT THEY HAVE LIVED! REMEMBER THE TOURNAMENT? I TOLD YOU SOMETHING HAPPENED BUT GOKU AND HIS FRIENDS HANDLED IT RIGHT? WELL, IT WAS THAT KING PICCOLO'S REECANTATION PICCOLO JR. CAME TO THE TOURNAMENT TO KILL GOKU AND HIS FRIENDS SO THAT NO ONE CAN STOP HIM TO TAKE OVER THE WOLRD!"

"Wha…? Chi…what does—?" Rachel tried to ask but she was cut short.

"WHAT DOES GOKU AND HIS FRIENDS HAVE TO DO WITH KING PICCOLO RIGHT?" Chi-Chi completed her question. "WELL, GOKU WAS THE BOY THAT KILLED KING PICCOLO THAT'S WHAT!"

"What?!" Danielle and Rachel asked in unison eyes-wide.

"YES THAT'S RIGHT! GOKU AND HIS FRIENDS –THE Z-FIGHTERS– PREVENTED PILAF FOR TAKING OVER THE WORLD, DEFEATED THE RED RIBBON ARMY, KILLED KING PICCOLO AND DEFEATED PICCOLO JR!" Chi-Chi told them enraged.

"What…?" Danielle asked dumbstruck.

"It can't be!" Rachel refused to believe.

"IT CAN BE! AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT GOKU'S HORRIBLE PAST WAS? WELL I WON'T TELL YOU EVERYTHING, BUT I'LL TELL YOU HE LOST HIS FAMILY AND EVERYTHING HE KNEW AT THE AGE OF FIVE! THAT'S WHAT! THEY WERE ALL KILLED! HIS MOTHER SENT HIM AWAY AND SON GOHAN FOUND HIM AND RAISED HIM, BUT STILL!" Chi-Chi rambled on; she now calmed down a bit, but was still enraged. "I thought you two were my friends…But it seems not…because you don't trust me anymore! You keep telling me Bryan is the one good for me. That Bryan this, Bryan that. But no! I love Goku and you don't seem to understand! That's one of the reasons I like Goku's friends, they stay with him and support him even though it might end up their lives! Something I'm sure you wouldn't do for me if I was him! They didn't go against him marrying me; instead they tried to make friends with me. I thought we had a real friendship…but it seems not…" Chi-Chi told them in the blink of tears and run away from the two princesses.

"NO! CHI-CHI! WAIT!" Danielle called, but it was too late. The princess turned enraged to her friend. "You saw what you have done?! She's right! We should have trust her! If she thought Goku was the one for her then he was! Chi-Chi knows what she's doing at it's not our business! So what if he and his friends weren't respectful, from what I just heard they have seen things no one should see! They have saved our lives hundreds of times and we didn't even happen to know! They have lived things a hundred times worst we have! And hey! She's right about what she said of Bryan! We haven't been able to accept she doesn't want him! So what if he have crush on Chi-Chi? He already lost her! And now thanks to us not trusting her enough and doubting about her fiancé and his friends we lost her too…" she told Rachel and walked away.

Rachel stood dumbstruck, and alone. All of the things Chi-Chi said came into her mind.

_"GOKU HAVEN'T LIED TO ME! HE HAD NEVER LIED TO ME! HE TOLD ME THE TRUTH! HE AND HIS FRIENDS HAD A ROUGH PAST! WE THOUGHT OUR LIVES AS PRINCESSES WERE AWESOME AND WE'RE THE MOST AMAZING THING IN THE WHOLE WORLD BUT THERE ARE THINGS EVEN MORE AMAZING AND THOSE THINGS ARE WHAT THEY HAVE LIVED! REMEMBER THE TOURNAMENT? I TOLD YOU SOMETHING HAPPENED BUT GOKU AND HIS FRIENDS HANDLED IT RIGHT? WELL, IT WAS THAT KING PICCOLO'S REECANTATION PICCOLO JR. CAME TO THE TOURNAMENT TO KILL GOKU AND HIS FRIENDS SO THAT NO ONE CAN STOP HIM TO TAKE OVER THE WOLRD!"_

_"WHAT DOES GOKU AND HIS FRIENDS HAVE TO DO WITH KING PICCOLO RIGHT? WELL, GOKU WAS THE BOY THAT KILLED KING PICCOLO THAT'S WHAT!"_

_"YES THAT'S RIGHT! GOKU AND HIS FRIENDS –THE Z-FIGHTERS– PREVENTED PILAF FOR TAKING OVER THE WORLD, DEFEATED THE RED RIBBON ARMY, KILLED KING PICCOLO AND DEFEATED PICCOLO JR!"_

_"IT CAN BE! AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT GOKU'S HORRIBLE PAST WAS? WELL I WON'T TELL YOU EVERYTHING, BUT I'LL TELL YOU HE LOST HIS FAMILY AND EVERYTHING HE KNEW AT THE AGE OF FIVE! THAT'S WHAT! THEY WERE ALL KILLED! HIS MOTHER SENT HIM AWAY AND SON GOHAN FOUND HIM AND RAISED HIM, BUT STILL!"_

So Goku and his friends were the heroes behind those stories? She heard the Red Ribbon Army was defeated. She heard that King Piccolo was defeated, but she never thought that…that Chi-Chi's fiancé and his friends were the ones behind their defeats.

_"I thought you two were my friends…But it seems not…because you don't trust me anymore! You keep telling me Bryan is the one good for me. That Bryan this, Bryan that. But no! I love Goku and you don't seem to understand! That's one of the reasons I like Goku's friends, they stay with him and support him even though it might end up their lives! Something I'm sure you wouldn't do for me if I was him! They didn't go against him marrying me; instead they tried to make friends with me. I thought we had a real friendship…but it seems not…"_

This phrase made Rachel's heart hurt. She just wanted to make Chi-Chi happy, and she was convinced Bryan would make her happy. She was just trying to persuade her friend to find a better man –in her mind- that could protect her and take care of her and look what happened.

_"You saw what you have done?! She's right! We should have trust her! If she thought Goku was the one for her then he was! Chi-Chi knows what she's doing at it's not our business! So what if he and his friends weren't respectful, from what I just heard they have seen things no one should see! They have saved our lives hundreds of times and we didn't even happen to know! They have lived things a hundred times worst we have! And hey! She's right about what she said of Bryan! We haven't been able to accept she doesn't want him! So what if he have crush on Chi-Chi? He already lost her! And now thanks to us not trusting her enough and doubting about her fiancé and his friends we lost her too…"_

Rachel sighted. Danielle was right, in every word. Now thanks to her and her dislike for the 'low classes' as she called them, she lost one of her most loved friends. Slowly the princess walked away to her home, hoping that the ground opens and swallow her so that she can get away from the pain she felt thanks to the mess she had just made.

.oO0Oo.

Chi-Chi ran in the garden with tears in her eyes. How her friends, or the ones she believed to be friends do that to her? She closed her eyes and kept on running until she bumped into someone.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" Chi-Chi heard Launch's voice yell. "Chi-Chi?" she heard her ask with confusion in her voice.

Chi-Chi opened her eyes and saw Launch and Bulma looking at her. They had worried and confused looks in their faces.

"Chi-Chi? What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, why are ya cryin'?" Launch asked.

"I-It isn't because of us, it is?" Bulma asked worriedly. Chi-Chi moved her head as a 'no' and smiled slightly, at least they seemed worried about not making her feel bad.

Both sighted in relief. "Then…what happened?" Bulma asked.

Were they trustful enough? Well, they were Goku's friends and if they didn't run away when they discovered Goku was going to fight Piccolo Jr. they wouldn't run away when she was going to need them, right? Chi-Chi told them what happened.

"Those…those two bastards!" Launch exclaimed angrily after she heard Chi-Chi's story.

"Who do they think they are?!" Bulma asked. "Good thing you showed 'em Chi! They had no right to tell ya that!"

"That's right! Ya just gained mah full respect gal!" Launch agreed.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Thanks you two…"

Bulma and Launch blinked. "For what?" they asked in unison.

"For listening." Chi-Chi told them.

"Aw, no prob!" Launch told her, punching her lightly in a friendly way.

"Hey, I know somethin' that'll cheer ya up!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Huh? What?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Shoppin'!" Bulma squealed happily.

"Shopping?" Chi-Chi asked.

"That's right. We were plannin' to go shop to the village." Launch informed her.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Bulma told her, grabbed her hand and started dragging her.

Chi-Chi laughed, maybe this was truly going to be fun!

.oO0Oo.

Danielle walked away. She just lost her friend Chi-Chi thanks to her other friend's comments and one man. She sighted. She knows where she and Rachel went wrong. She wanted to go to Chi-Chi and apologize right now, but she knew how temperamental Chi-Chi was. It was impossible. The princess sighted sadly. What could she do? Maybe wait for some time; ask Rachel if she saw were they gone wrong too. If she did, they'll both go and apologize Chi-Chi, if she didn't she'll just go by herself.

Yes, that's what she was going to do!

.oO0Oo.

Rachel walked feeling horrible and sick to her kingdom. How could have she done something so horrible to break her and Dianelle's friendship with Chi-Chi?

Danielle…Chi-Chi was angry at Danielle too! And it was all her fault! Why she had to dislike low classes so darn much?

She continued to walk until a voice drove her out of her thoughts, a voice of a man that was one of the reasons of the damned argument.

"Princess Rachel? Why are you so depressed? Are you alright?" Bryan asked her.

Rachel tensed up. "Uh…Yes, Bryan. I'm alright…" she told him sounding as she was trying to convince herself more than him.

"Rachel. You're not fooling anybody. What's wrong?"

Rachel tensed once again, balled her fist on her sides and closed her eyes. "IT WAS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" she finally screamed startling the young prince.

"What's my fault?! I haven't done anything wrong!" Bryan defended himself.

"No, it's just that thanks to you and your stupid crush in Chi-Chi I lost her as a friend."

Bryan's face fell. "What? Why?"

"Listen. She found Goku and his friends. I was trying to convince her you were the one for her and look what happened." she told him coldly. "I should have never listened to you. Danielle's right. I should have trust Chi-Chi when she said Goku was the one she loved. I mean, I'm no one to tell her with whom she has to be with or not. Now she's angry at me for my selfishness. And not only that but she's angry at Danielle for something she hasn't even done. Now goodbye, Bryan. I don't want to see you right now." Rachel told him and walked away from the handsome prince.

_'Chi-Chi is angry at Rachel and Danielle?' _Bryan thought, and then it hit him. _'WAIT! She found Goku?! Oh no. This won't happen. Correction, I won't let it happen! I think I already got something to do: talk to the stubborn but beautiful princess of the Ox-Kingdom.'_ He thought and started walking to Ox-King's lands.

* * *

**Soooo there it is! Chi-Chi's friends met Goku's, and it didn't go too well. Chi-Chi got angry at Danielle and Rachel -for not believing her and criticizing Goku and his friends- and they both saw their mistake, and hope they'll get a second chance. You see they both care for Chi-Chi deeply, but Rachel's dislike for the 'low class' and her belief Bryan was the one for Chi-Chi screwed it all up. Now Chi-Chi's gonna go shopping with Bulma and Launch and… BRYAN'S COMING TO THE OX-KINGDOM! HIIIIIIDEEEEEE!**

**Please review. Pretty pleeeaaaaassseee! *makes puppy face***

**Well, 'til the next chappie. Once again I ask you: please review, but don't be too rude *makes puppy face once again***

**SEE YA FOLKS! :D**


	11. Shopping and bonding

**Helloooooo people! I'm back! Yay!**

**Sorry for takin' so long. But don't worry, 'cause here's the eleventh chaptie of this story, at last! This one's shorter than the others, but it's something! **

**Hey! I've update my profile again. **Again?! **Yes, again. Have a problem with that?! **But you updated less than like a week ago! **Well, I did it again! Jeez…**

**Anyways! I've written the Majin Buu plot better. I'm gonna give a lil' spoiler, Majin Buu's ordeal happens before Gohan goes to High School, so when he arrives Videl will _not_ only suspect his relationship with the Gold Fighter _but_ his relation with Majin Buu as well! Let's just hope I manage to write and publish the story "That Golden Fighter" soon so ya can all see Gohan's ordeal in High School! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: …Pu-lease. You hafta be kiddin' me if you believe I own a thing. **I'm not kidding… **SILENCE! I! DON'T! OWN! It's so unfair! *goes cry to corner***

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**_Flashbacks_**

**Hope ya enjoy readin' folks! :D Now go read! Shoo! Shoo!**

* * *

"C'mon! Time for another shop!"

"Another one?!"

"Yep, another one. An' she ain't stoppin' until she visits every single one."

"What?!"

"Oh, c'mon! It's not always like that!"

"Yeah, it is. All the others say so. Goku an' Oolong even ran away once didn't they?"

"That was once! An' they were just lucky!"

Chi-Chi sweat-dropped. When they invited her to shop they didn't tell her they would visit _every single shop_. She was getting tired with all the shopping. But nonetheless, she was having fun. She glanced at the female Z-Fighters duo. Bulma was trying to convince Launch to go to another shop and Launch was telling her that they already went to ¾ shops of this village.

_"'Kay, first, Bulma. The 22 years old turquoise-haired gal. She's like an older sister to me. She's…well…She's kinda tomboyish. She loves havin' adventures, just like I do, but she still cares of her looks an' all. She's Dr. Briefs' daughter an' the heiress of Capsule Corp."_

Chi-Chi laughed silently of herself remembering what Goku said about Bulma. It was true. She was a tomboy alright. But when he said she cared for her looks, he really _wasn't _kidding.

_"She's pretty intelligent; I'll say she's the most intelligent person in the world. Her ability to build the Dragon Radar and understand the mechanism of my Scouter tells me that. But also, she's kinda…um…well…flirtatious."_

_"Flirtatious?"_

_"When Bulma was single she used to flirt with almost every good-lookin' guy 'round an' always used her looks to get what she wanted, she still does but to som' extent, she have a boyfriend after all. She even tried to seduce me once, when we first met so I'd give her my Dragon Ball. She failed." _

Chi-Chi snickered some more to herself. Bulma was sure looking at other men when they were good looking. Launch mumbled that she had a boyfriend and Bulma said that a little peek won't hurt anybody. Launch face-palmed after that one.

_"The personality-switcher. She's a 22 years old gal. We call her blue-haired persona the 'Good' Launch and her blonde-haired persona as 'Bad' Launch. She's a tomboy. In her bad form she is more tomboyish though. She's a master thief. At first she was in war with herself. Her good half didn't agree with her bad one. When she met us her personas started acceptin' one another. Her good form loves to cook and likes things to be clean. Her bad form loves guns and commitin' crimes. She means good anyways. She has a crush on Tien."_

Launch was sure a mysterious girl, in the eyes of Chi-Chi that is. I mean, when she sneezes she switches personalities? That's weird!

But after seeing it for herself, Chi-Chi could not deny they were not lying.

.oO0Oo.

_"So? How do I look?" Bulma asked. She was wearing a light blue tank-top with black trousers. _

_"Cool if ya ask me," Launch commented._

_"What do you think Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked the princess._

_"Um, nice!" Chi-Chi answered._

_"Cool! Then I'm takin' 'em!" Bulma accepted._

_Just then a woman carrying a dress with feathers passed through them. A feather tickled Launch's nose slightly._

_"A…A…" Launch started. _

_"Now you're meetin' the good one!" Bulma told Chi-Chi._

_"ACHOO!" Launch sneezed and her hair went blue. "Huh?" Launch asked opening her now blue-eyes blinking confused. She turned to Bulma looking questionably._

_"We're shoppin'," she started. "With Chi-Chi, Goku's fiancée."_

_"Fiancée!" Launch exclaimed eyes-wide. _

_"Um, y-yeah…" Chi-Chi spoke up. "Don't you…remember?"_

_"Um…" Launch said running a hand through her hair. "Fiancée… Goku's fiancée…" she started like trying to remember. "Oh! I remember now!" Launch exclaimed. "You fought Goku in the Tournament! That's when he agreed to marry you! Then he fought Piccolo and won the tournament. We came here and met your friends who…" Launch grimaced and then looked up, "Oh, I remember alright." She noticed Chi-Chi's blank stare. "Woops, haven't told ya huh? Whe I switch personality I can't remember well what happened, but I soon come to." _

_"Oh…" was all the princess could say. _

_"Should we continue shoppin'?" Launch asked._

_"I thought you'll never ask, Launch!" Bulma smiled._

.oO0Oo.

Being with the good Launch was enjoyable. Chi-Chi kind of liked more the good than the bad Launch. But shortly Launch ended up sneezing turning her into the aggressive blonde again. Chi-Chi sighted. Well, it was good while it lasted.

"Hey Chi! Over here! C'mon!" Buma yelled at her. The turquoise-haired blue-eyed genius heiress of Capsule Corp. was dragging the blonde-haired and green-eyed criminal in a red dress to another shop.

Chi-Chi laughed a bit to herself; "I'm going!" she called and followed.

.oO0Oo.

"Goku!"

The black-haired man with the tail looked up. Krillin and Yamcha looked up as well. The trio of friends was relaxing under the shade of a tree in the Castle's garden. They were calm talking about when Yamcha becomes a baseball player. Yamcha told his younger comrades that if he played baseball he'd win loads of money easily and he could surprise Bulma while Goku and Krillin both snickered at the thought of Yamcha in a baseball stadium swinging a bat.

The giant figure of a smiling Ox-King came into view and the three warriors looked up suddenly feeling as small as an ant. I mean, a giant man standing in front of you while you're just lying in the ground. Not that they felt as _weak _as an ant, of course.

"I wanna talk to ya if ya don't mind," Ox-King said cheerfully.

"Uh…No problem…Heh," Goku said looking at his comrades who were looking at him. "You didn't do anythin' to this ol' fella right?" Krillin asked in a whisper. Goku shock his head. Both warriors sighted in relief.

"C'mon son!" Ox-King said cheerfully as Goku stood up rather nervously and questionably and followed the giant man. They started walking through the Castle's garden. "You know why I wanna talk to ya, Goku?" Ox-King asked in such a serious tone Goku cringed. For some reason or another it reminded him of the tone his own sire used once….when asking the same thing…

.oO0Oo.

_"You know why I wanna talk to ya, Kakarot?" Bardock asked his youngest._

_"N…Nope…" Goku, Kakarot back then, responded nervously. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"_

_Bardock shock his head and smiled. "No, Kakarot. You did nothin' wrong."_

_"Then why'd you call me?"_

_Bardock kneeled to his son level and gave him a necklace. _

_"A necklace?" Kakarot asked._

_"Not any necklace. Watch it closely." _

_Kakarot did as told and noticed the necklace had the symbol of the Saiyan Race._

_"Know why I'm givin' you that?" Bardock asked._

_Kakarot shock his head._

_"To show you're from the Saiyan race."_

_"But why dad? It's not like I'm gonna go to another planet or somethin'." Kakarot looked down to the floor in shame. It was no secret for him he was the weakest of all Saiyans. He'd never go to a mission with his rank._

_"That's what you think," Bardock said. Kakarot looked up. "Remember Raditz has an assignment tomorrow?" Nod. "Well, you're gonna go tomorrow with your Brother." _

_Kakarot's face lit up. "You're kiddin'!" _

_Bardock laughed, "No, I'm not!"_

_"I'M GOIN' ON A MISSION!" Kakarot cheered, "I'M GOIN' ON A MISSION! I'M GOIN' ON A MISSION!"_

.oO0Oo.

Goku put his hand in his pocket and took hold of the necklace. It was his only keepsake of his father. Too bad he was gone. He always took it with him, along with Grandpa Gohan's four-star ball, which he was willing to look for.

"No…I dunno…" Goku answered the Ox-King's question after getting out of his…_emotional _state.

"Well," Ox-King started. He looked at Goku and saw he was a little bit down. "Hey, it's nothin' bad, I swear."

"It's not that sir…I…remembered my father…that's all…"

"Your father?" Ox-King asked. The giant man put a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Hey. Wanna tell you somethin' that hafta do with marriage?" he asked. Goku looked up at him. "When you marry someone, that someone's father ends up bein' your own father too, y'know?"

"…What?"

"What I said." Ox-King smiled. Goku looked at him blankly. "Well, it's not that I'm gonna **truly **be your dad, I mean, I am gonna be, but by law," he explained. "I'm gonna be your father-in-law."

"Father-in…-law?" Goku asked.

Ox-King nodded. "And you're gonna be my son-in-law."

"Son-in-law…" Goku repeated. "Jeez, talk 'bout weird things. How come Earthlings make such a fuss just 'cause of matin' someone? In my planet there was no ceremony or somethin'. It was all like 'You mated! Congrats!' and point!" Goku said laughing a bit.

Ox-King smiled. "Well, let's get back on why I wanna talk to ya in the first place, Goku."

Goku cringed a bit, "An' that would be…?"

"That you're gonna end up rullin' this kingdom."

"I…am?" Goku asked, but then a memory came into his mind with a kick.

_"W-Well I…" Chi-Chi started. "As some of you know I'm the daughter of the Ox-King and that makes me the princess of the Ox-Kingdom."_

_"Holy shit Go! Ya're not only gonna marry a hot chick but become a king also! I mean whoevers marry the princess becomes king, right?" Krillin asked to his best friend jokingly._

_"N…Now that ya mention it…ya're right…" Goku said, he looked at Chi-Chi. "If I marry ya I'm supposed to become the village's king?" he asked. Chi-Chi nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. She didn't know how Goku would cope being a king. She didn't know if he even wanted to become one!_

_"Aw man look at that!" Yamcha said jokingly. "Our lil' Goku's gonna become king?! Hard to believe! Now I can go 'round sayin' that I'm friends with a king!"_

_"Yamcha!" Goku snapped a little, but still smiled at his friend's joking. "Shut up! I dunno how it will end. I can't imagine myself rulin' a kingdom, y'know?"_

_"Me neither." Bulma agreed._

"I am!" Goku repeated. Krillin and Yamcha had had said it jokingly, but it was true. He _was _going to rule the Ox-Kingdom. It was pretty awesome to think that you're gonna rule a whole village. Being a King is a dream many men have, and he could be one. It was exciting. But…

What would happen with his freedom? Being a King is such a great responsibility. Would he get time to go to adventures? To go have fun? To ride his faithful Nimbus Cloud and hang out with his friends? His friends…

What would happen to his friends? When being a King he doubted he would even be able to see them at all. And they were like his family. He practically grew up with them! And what about their 'Z-Fighters' team? He was the leader. He was the strongest of them all. He just had to be there!

What would happen with the Earth in general? Piccolo is still out there! And he is training seeking for revenge. If he's a King he wouldn't be able to train and then when Piccolo appears stronger than ever, who would be the one to defeat him?

And Kami's offer… What would the old Namek think of him when hearing he chose to rule over a little village instead of the entire planet he protected?

"I rejected Kami's offer to rule Earth…'cause I didn't wanna lose my freedom… An' now I'm supposed to rule this Kingdom?" he asked more himself than Ox-King. The giant man heard anyways.

"Hey, hey, hey. Wait a sec!" Ox-King started. Goku looked at him. "Now who said I wanted to leave my place as a King, hmm?" Ox-King asked.

"Wha? But you just said-"

"—That you're gonna end up rullin' this kingdom, I know." Ox-King said. "But I never got a chance to explain myself, now did I? I don't feel leavin' my place as a King, Goku, not now, not yet."

Goku looked blankly, "Then why…?"

"Well, 'cause I want you to help me!" Ox-King finished. "I know you hafta protect Earth from Piccolo and all that. And as I said I don't wanna leave my position of King. So, I thought 'bout rullin' together. I mean, I'm the King, but you help me."

"…I think I get it…" Goku said smiling a bit. "But you hafta explain me what I hafta do an' everythin'."

Ox-King laughed. "I know, don't worry!"

The silence fell on them. "Goku?" Ox-King asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"If you weren't goin' t' live here, where?" Ox-King asked curiously.

"Uh…I dunno…" Goku started. "Maybe at Kame House. An' if not Bulma once offered me to go live at Capsule Corp. so maybe there. Or maybe…" he paused a bit, thinking. "Maybe I'd simply go to Grandpa's ol' house at Mount Paozu."

"Oh, yeah! I remember Gohan telling me he lived there!" Ox-King said grinning at the memory of his best friend. "Say… From what Gohan told me Mount Paozu is divided in smaller location, is that true? Or my mind is gettin' rusty."

"Yeah, it's true." Goku said laughing a bit. "Mount Paozu is divided in three sectors. First, 'East District'. I lived there with Grandpa. It's the east part of Mount Paozu. Then it's the 'Dragon Rock'. It's the rocky area of Mount Paozu. Dragon Rock's between East District and Diablo Desert. Diablo Desert is the desert area of Mount Paozu. Yamcha an' Puar used to live there. From what I remember, in the west side of Diablo Desert is this Kingdom."

"Oh, wow. You sure know 'bout Mount Paozu, don't you?" Ox-King laughed.

"Yeah, well, I lived there."

"An' when was the last time you were there, son?"

"…Dunno, but a long time ago."

"Shouldn't you go there? Maybe your lil' hut's a bit dirty."

"You're right," Goku pointed out. "But with all the 'save-the-world!' thingy I'd barely had time to go there. These last 3 years I was up at Kami's place. I never went out o' there. Can't complain, really. That place was huge. 'Sides I needed t' train for the fight with Piccolo."

"Well, why don'tcha go with Chi-Chi?" Ox-King suggested. "I bet she'd love to see where ya used to live."

"Ya think?" Goku asked.

"Of course! I know my daughter more than anyone!" Ox-King smiled.

Goku smiled too. "'Kay. Thanks…father-in-law."

Ox-King looked astonished at the teen that just winked and ran away with a huge grin on his face. Ox-King smiled. He just had to love that teenager.

.oO0Oo.

"Finally! No more shops!" Launch exclaimed stretching her arms.

"Aw, c'mon Launch! It wasn't _that _bad now was it?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, it was!" Launch responded.

"No it wasn't." Bulma shot back.

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

No it wasn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Chi-Chi looked from one side to the other like being on a tennis match. This was crazy! She decided to end the useless argument.

"Hey." Chi-Chi said to gain the attention of the two females. They didn't notice her. "Hey," she tried again. No luck. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and formed her hands into fist getting angry. She was pretty known for being short-tempered but now she didn't care. **"STOP IT, YOU TWO!"** she roared at the top, and I mean at the top of her lungs.

Bulma and Launch both froze. The look in their faces were shocked and a bit scared.

Chi-Chi calmed down a bit. "Thank you."

"Y-You're…You're welcome! Heh…" Bulma said kinda nervously.

Launch leaned near her, "Remind me not to get her angry."

Bulma noded. "Remind me tellin' Goku not to get her angry."

"Ya got it, B."

"Yo! Bulma! Launch! Chi!" a voice called.

"Talkin' 'bout Goku," Launch muttered smirking.

"Hey, little bro!" Bulma greeted.

"Hi, Goku!" Chi-Chi greeted blushing a bit.

"What'cha doin'?"

"We? We went shoppin' an' Chi-Chi here came with us!" Bulma explained smiling.

"Oh," was all Goku said. "Well, anyways I was goin' to visit my Grandpa's ol' hut at Mount Paozu's East District. I mean, it must be as dirty as hell after so long," he looked at his fiancée. "You wanna come?"

"M-Me?" Chi-Chi stammered, blushing a bit.

"Yup."

"S…Sure! I'd love to come!" Chi-Chi said smiling.

"Cool!" Goku smiled. He turned to his two friends. "Wanna come too?" Goku asked, though he hope they did not, and the two females noticed that too.

"Naw. Ya jus' go have som' fun." Launch said smirking.

"But try not to go all the way you two!" Bulma said jokingly.

"Bulma!" Goku exclaimed blushing a bit, but smiling at his friends' joking, nonetheless.

Chi-Chi blinked. What did she mean by going all the way? Going all the way to Mount Paozu? She didn't know.

"Well, we're off," Goku said. "See ya!"

"See ya!" Launch responded.

"Bye-bye, Go! An' hey…" Bulma said leaning to his ear. "Don't get her angry," she whispered.

"I won't. Don't worry." Goku laughed a bit. He knew why she said that. After the way she yelled at him when he didn't recognize him told him enough. "Well, we're off," he said grabbing Chi-Chi's hand and walking away with her.

"Bye!" Chi-Chi called to her two new friends.

"Bye!" they both answered in unison.

Once they reached the outside of the Ox-Kingdom, Goku shouted, "Nimbus!" and in a second the fluffy and faithful yellow cloud appeared in front of the couple. They both rode in it and flew together to the next destination: Mount Paozu's East District, Goku's old home. Of course, not knowing at all that a brown-haired prince was making his way to the Ox-King's lands.

* * *

**Theeeeeeereeee it is! ;)**

**For those who're wondering why I didn't I simply say 'Mount Paozu' instead of 'Mount Paozu's East District', I read where Goku lives in cannon is not _all _Mount Paozu but a _part _of it. And –like I said in the story- Mount Paozu is a whole area divided into three sectors which are: Diablo Desert, Dragon Rock and East District. Makes sense to me. I mean, Goku's address in cannon is '439 East District', not '439 Mount Paozu' so…**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think! *winks* **

**´Til my next update everyone! SEE Y'ALL!**


	12. Mount Paozu's East District!

**HELLO! Marorin5's here. Some few things: **

**1.- I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating! School's fault! But I only have one test left and then its winter vacations! (Yes, here in Chile is winter) Two weeks for me to work here if my laziness does not interfere. **

**2.- I've update my profile again. I know. No comments. This time I explained better the Frieza Saga :)**

**3.-I've made a new story, "Picking up the Pieces". Please go check it!**

**4.-"Who Will Fight Who?" readers, I apologize for not updating. I hope I update that story soon.**

**5.- I'm back with a new chapter! _Nooo…Seriously?! _Yes, seriously! _We haven't noticed! _I know you didn't.**

**Well, less A/N. More story. Right?**

**Disclaimer: …Oh, c'mon! Give me a break! Isn't it obvious?**

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chi-Chi sat in Nimbus with Goku scanning the area below. They were passing to Diablo Desert.

"I remember Dad telling me there was a desert here, but I never went to see it before," Chi-Chi said looking down at the sand.

"You've never come?" Goku asked looking back at her a little bit astonished. "Never? Considerin' this place's so near t' your kingdom I'll always come if I were you."

"Yeah, well. I haven't travelled around the world like you."

Goku chuckled. He looked down and smiled, he saw somewhere that brought him memories.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Nothin'. I just remembered somethin'," Goku said and pointed to a hideout in the middle of the desert. "That's Yamcha and Puar's place. Or at least it was when I first met 'im."

"Really?"

Goku nodded. "Yup. I think they're one o' the few people that actually lives or lived at Mount Paozu besides me. Sometimes I even think we're the only ones."

"Wait! This is Mount Paozu? I thought that where you lived was called Mount Paozu," Chi-Chi said confused.

"Uh, well, Mount Paozu's divided in three sectors. Diablo Desert, Dragon Rock an' East District. This is Diablo Desert. Up ahead is Dragon Rock an' after that's East District, where I lived," Goku explained.

"Oh," Chi-Chi said. "Mount Paozu's sounds huge!"

"It is, believe me."

They continued the trip until some rocky mountains appeared. "Goku," Chi-Chi said calling his attention. "That's Dragon Rock?" she asked pointing at the mountains down them.

"Yep," Goku nodded. Just then a giant pterodactyl came flying besides them. Chi-Chi screamed but Goku just smiled.

"Toh-Toh!" he greeted the dino grinning. Toh-Toh opened his mouth and let out a little rumble Goku took as a greeting (Remember Toh-Toh? Chubi's father from the episode 204, "Blackmail"? Well, Gohan said he'd known Toh-Toh for a long time, so I thought that maybe Goku knew Toh-Toh even before Gohan was born and showed him to Gohan when he was a little boy. So that's why Goku knows Toh-Toh.) "How are ya? Long time no see!"

Much to Chi-Chi's surprise, the dinosaur nodded. It flew away while Goku yelled, "See ya later, Toh-Toh!"

"Y-You…knew that…thing?!" Chi-Chi asked.

"Thing? Oh! You mean Toh-Toh?" Goku asked. "Yeah, I met him when he was just outta the egg. The egg fell from its nest but Grandpa saved him and since then I've known him. I was like…7 back then?"

"Woah…" was all Chi-Chi could say.

"Why are ya so surprised, Chi?" Goku asked. "It's not such a big deal."

"For you maybe! But for me it is!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

Goku chuckled and looked forwards, his grin widened. "Look Chi! East District!" he exclaimed pointing to the front. Chi-Chi looked forwards and gasped at the scenery. She'd never seen somewhere so full of vegetation. Plants everywhere. And she was sure there were animals too.

Suddenly, Goku took her hand. "C'mon Chi!" he said. "Let's go to Grandpa's ol' place the ol' fashioned way!"

"The old fashioned way?" Chi-Chi asked. But before she could even ask what he meant Goku grabbed her by the waist and jumped out of Nimbus. Chi-Chi screamed and held onto Goku thigh, fearing the worst. She didn't feel the ground at all. But she heard a laugher. She opened her eyes and found herself in Goku's arms floating in midair.

"Gave ya a scare, huh?!" Goku laughed.

Chi-Chi's face flushed in embarrassment. "Goku! That was not funny!" she scolded.

"Sorry," Goku said between laughs. "Couldn't resist."

"Hmph." Chi-Chi looked down expecting Goku to be stepping on Nimbus but was shocked to see Goku was stepping on nothing and Nimbus was just floating a few meters away from them. "W-Wait, Goku! Y-You're…_flying_?!" she asked her fiancé in shock.

"Hm?" Goku asked. "Oh, yeah. That's right. I'm flyin'."

Chi-Chi looked at Goku in shock. Then, she remembered Goku's friends, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu could also fly. They did fly in the tournament. From what she knew they were humans… So that meant…humans can fly?

"Goku?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"How can you fly?" she asked. "I'd believe it's something only your race can do, but your friends also flew back in the tournament, and they're humans!"

"Flight is not a matter o' species, Chi," Goku told the girl in his arms. "It's a matter o' Ki control."

"Ki control?" Chi-Chi asked. "What's 'Ki' exactly?"

"It's um…well…" Goku stammered. "Ki is…um… Ki is like a power or energy that flows inside your body. Every livin' thing got it. Saiyans, Humans, Nameks. Everyone. Attacks like the Kamehameha are based on Ki. For Saiyans like me Ki is very easy to control, but for humans like you or my friends is harder. But, if you have trained on Martial Arts for a long time you'll get the hang o' it eventually."

"You mean…that even _I_ can fly?!" Chi-Chi asked.

"Sure," Goku said. "If you try," he smiled and started descending to the ground.

"Oh really…" Chi-Chi said as Goku reached the ground and put her back on her feet.

"Let's go. It's been a long time since I've seen Grandpa's place," Goku said smiling.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Sure!"

The couple started making their way to Gohan's house on a road. They kept quiet as they continued walking. Suddenly Goku stopped smiling. "Man, this place brings back memories."

"Memories?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku nodded, "Yup. This is where I met Bulma for the very first time."

"What? Really?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku only nodded, and smiled even more.

_"Gah!" Goku exclaimed as he jumped out of the car's way, still holding his fish. "Hey! What's your problem?! Haven't ya heard 'bout bein' careful with peasants?! 'Specially with kids?! Watch where ya drive!" he yelled annoyed at whoever was the one who was driving the car._

_To his surprise a beautiful turquoise-haired blue-eyed teenager got out of the car. "I'm sorry! Really! It's not my fault there was a kid in the middle of the road!" she exclaimed somewhat annoyed too. _

_'She does looks like a Saiyan, but weaker and with blue hair. Grandpa was right. Humans and Saiyans look very similar physically,' Goku observed. "Yeah well, but better be careful next time 'cause if it was 'nother kid he'd already be dead." _

_"There's no need t' tell me that! I already know!" the teenager exclaimed. "But how did you dodge the car? And what is a lil' kid like you doin' here in th' first place?"_

_"Well, uh…I live here, maybe?" Goku said rolling his eyes. "An' 'bout how I dodged your car, I've been trainin' in martial arts since I was little." _

_"Wait! You're a fighter? Cool! But how come you live 'ere. I never thought someone would actually like to live in the middle o' nowhere!" she exclaimed. "I mean, so far from society an' all."_

_"Not my fault Grandpa decided t' live here."_

_The teen chuckled, "Guess you're right. So, you live with your Grandpa?"_

_"Uh, no. Grandpa died almost 2 years ago. Since then I've lived alone," Goku answered. _

_"What!" the teen exclaimed. "You're kiddin'!"_

_"Nope."_

_"Woah! I'm really sorry 'bout your Grandpa, I-I didn't know." _

_"Not your fault."_

_The teen smiled somewhat sadly, "You must be pretty lonely, ain't you?"_

_"Well, sometimes. I'm kinda used t' it…" Goku trailed off. "By th' way, I'm gonna eat lunch righ' now. Wanna come?"_

_"Wha? Eat lunch?" the teen asked._

_Goku nodded. "Yeah, well. Ya jus' said it, I sometimes get somewhat lonely. It wouldn't hurt havin' som' company. So, mind comin' with me?"_

_"Uh, well. Wait a sec!" the teen said and looked at her radar. She noticed that what she was looking for was at the direction the boy was heading, 'Does he have it?'_

_"Well?" Goku asked driving her out of her thoughts. _

_"Okay, fine. I'll go. But no funny business!" the teen warned. _

_"Aw, c'mon!" Goku said smirking. "Maybe Grandpa was a pervert, but that doesn't mean I am one too! Don't cha worry. I don't give a damn 'bout that. I'm kinda a lil' too young, ain't I?" he asked and the teen blushed embarrassed._

_"I was jus' warnin'!"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Let's jus' go!" Goku said. "Won't you get lost or somethin'?"_

_"Nah, I'll just follow the giant fish!" the teen said putting her radar in her pocked. Goku leaded the way to his home with the teen following close behind. "So, what's your name, kiddo?" she asked._

_"Me? I'm Goku. Son Goku!" Goku said smiling introducing himself with his 'earthling name' his Grandpa gave him while thinking, 'Actually, my real name's Kakarot. But I don't hafta tell her that. 'Sides I'll probably get laughed at. I mean, c'mon! It sounds like Carrot!' "Yours?"_

_"Wha? M-Mine?" the teenager stammered._

_Goku nodded, "I've already told ya mine. Now tell me yours."_

_The teen blushed. "Uh… It's…Bulma… Bulma Briefs…" she said ashamed._

_"Wait! Bulma as in…bloomers?!" Goku asked laughing. _

_"Hey! Don't ya dare think I like that name! It's a family name, okay?!" Bulma said annoyed. _

_Goku continued laughing, "An' I thought Kakarot was bad!" he laughed. _

_"Kakarot?" Bulma asked. "Who's that?"_

_"Kakarot? He's uh…" Goku stopped thinking for a good thing to answer. "Kakarot was an ol' friend o' Grandpa. Yeah. I've never met him but Grandpa told me 'bout him," he lied._

_"Oh well. He does have a bad name. It sounds like carrot!" Bulma pointed out laughing while Goku grinamced._

_"Yeah…" he said slowly while thinking, 'Much t' my dismay.'_

_"So where's your place?" Bulma asked._

_"Up ahead! We'll be there in no time!" Goku said grinning as he continued walking with Bulma following close behind._

Goku laughed, "Ah, memories!" he exclaimed as he walked with Chi-Chi on his side. "It's hard t' believe how bad Bulma an' I got along by that time."

"You used to fight?" Chi-Chi asked.

"A lot."

Chi-Chi giggled, "So where's your house?"

"Up ahead. We'll be there in no time," Goku said while thinking, _'Déjà Vu!'_

The couple continued their way through the woods to Goku's home. They continued walking until Goku could see thanks to his sharp sight the little hut he used to live in. Funny how much time had it passed since then.

"There it is, Chi!" Goku grinned pointing his old home. Chi-Chi looked to where Goku was pointing hoping to see a house somewhat big. Something honrable enough for a martial artist like Son Gohan, who -by what her Papa said- was even stronger than him (Ox-King). Instead she was greeted with the sight of a small hut of just one general room.

"Goku," she said, looking at the male who looked like he was being nostalgic. "This...this was your...home?" she asked.

"Hm? This?" he asked pointing at the hut. "Uh yeah. Sure was. Kinda small, but it's somethin'."

He opened the hut's door. Revealing a dirty little room with a drawer and something that resembled a bed. "Ah, I was right. This place's as dirty as hell!" Goku said more to himself than to Chi-Chi. "Guess I'll hafta clean it. Wanna help me, Chi?"

Goku's question was practically nonexistent to Chi-Chi's ears as her mind was somewhere else.

_'He lived here? But...this doesn't even have a bathroom! Or a kitchen! How could Goku live here? This is just...so...sad... I mean, what kind of way of living is this?'_ Chi-Chi thought glacing the small house.

"Uh...Chi?" Goku said waving a hand in front of Chi-Chi's face, making her return to reality.

"Huh? What?"

"Chi, ya okay?" Goku asked.

"Me? Just fine! Really!" Chi-Chi said trying to sound as cheerful as she could.

"Okay..." Goku said not fully convinced. "I was askin' you if you wanted t' help me cleanin' the place. But 'course than if you don't wanna you don't hafta."

"What? No, no problem! Of course I'll help!" Chi-Chi said. "I hate when things are dirty, anyways!"

The 18 years old male and 19 years old female started cleaning the place with some old cleaning things there was in the hut. Goku saw Chi-Chi was not kidding when she said she disliked things being dirty. She had an amazing ability, at least from what Goku thought, for cleaning things. Launch's cleaning abilities were thrown out of the window in comparison to Chi-Chi's. This made Goku believe that for a princess, Chi-Chi could take care of a household by herself with no problems.

After they finished, they decided to go for a walk and go around Mount Paozu. Goku showed his mate everywhere he knew, what plants and animals there were. Chi-Chi was amazed at how much Goku knew about the place. She also noted, he was really happy when being there.

"An' here we are!" Goku exclaimed. He was taking Chi-Chi to a place he thought she'd like. And he was right.

"Holy…" was all Chi-Chi could say as she saw where she was. It was a small lake with a huge waterfall. There were trees and bushes everywhere. The sun's rays went through some few leaves, making the water shine.

"It sure is pretty here, ain't it?" Goku asked her from behind. Chi-Chi just nodded as she admired the scenery.

"C'mon, let's go!" Goku said grinning taking her hand and leading her towards the lake.

Chi-Chi walked towards the lake. She put her hand into the water but she quickly took it away. "Brr, it's cold!" she shivered. She stood up but lost balance. "Goku!" she called. But before the Saiyan even had time to react Chi-Chi had already fallen to the water. "HOLY! THIS IS SO _COLD_!" she exclaimed, and couldn't help but get angry at her fiancé, who stood in the ground laughing his ass off. "GOKU! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" she yelled.

"This ain't funny?!" he questioned between laughs. "This was the funniest thing I've seen in ages!" he exclaimed and started laughing again.

"Why you…!" she started, but was interrupted by a 'SPLASH!'

"'Kay, now I'm in here. Ain't you happy now?" Goku asked in the water, smirking.

"NO! BECAUSE YOU JUMPED IN WILINGY!" she yelled. Goku just laughed.

"Well, at least I _am_ in the water!" he exclaimed. "Now we can have fun!" he said smiling evilly.

"F-Fun?" she asked.

Goku nodded. He got closer to her. Chi-Chi blushed, already imagining what was going to happen. She stood there as his hand came closer to her and…poked her?

"HA! You're it!" Goku exclaimed and got away from her.

"What? I'm…" she said, but then it hit her. "Wait! You wanted to play tag?!" she asked.

"Me? Sure! What'd…" Goku stopped in mid question, and smirked. "My, my, Chi! I didn't know y'thinked like that too!" he said and laughed.

"What?! Think like what?!" she questioned frowning.

"Oh c'mon, Chi! Don't hide it!" Goku laughed. "I know what you wanted!"

"What I…" Chi-Chi said and blushed. But her blush was soon replaced by a frown. "And what do you mean by 'too'?! Why you-! Get back here!" she yelled. And so it began the game of tag.

After an hour or so of chasing, Goku and Chi-Chi were lying in the grass looking at the sky.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi called.

"Hm?"

"If you…were not going to…live…at my castle…you'd live here?" she asked.

"Me? Yeah…"

"Really?" she asked to confirm it.

Goku nodded. "I grew up here. An' I love this place. But I guess I'll hafta make up with th' fact I'm not gonna live here anymore…" he sighted. She could hear some sort of sadness in his voice. "Too bad…"

Some minutes later, Goku fell asleep. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi stared up at the sky thinking of what Goku said and on what she saw.

_'Goku loves this place. It's obvious. But now, just because he's going to marry me he won't be able to live here. This is unfair. Maybe I should talk with Dad and see if we can… Yeah, I'm gonna do that. Besides, I actually like this place. It's far from society, alright. But is quiet and peaceful…' _she closed her eyes. _'I've made my decision. I will talk to Papa later to see if Goku and I can live here. Besides, he said he still wanted to be the King. I'm sure he'll say yes…' _Chi-Chi though, and fell into a peaceful slumber. Decided on what she was going to do, although she knew her life as a Princess was in danger because of this. After all...

It was all for love.

* * *

**Sooooo, there it is! Yes, people. I'm thinking about making the Son Family to live in Mount Paozu. Sorry people who preferred in Ox-Kingdom, but I think Mount Paozu is better. I mean, when Goku died, fought, had the heart virus, if it he would have living on Ox-Kingdom everything would be a mess! **

**And about Bryan…I haven't forgotten 'bout him. But between G/CC and Bryan going to Ox-Kingdom, what do you prefer?**

**Please review and tell me what you think! 'Til my next –and I hope soon- update! SEE YA!**


	13. The tale of the Saiyans and Vegeta-sei

**... Uh ... Hi? You ain't mad at me, right? I mean...for taking so long? Hee hee...**

**Oh, who am I kidding?! When was the last time I updated this thing?! _About a month and a half, maybe? _What?! A month and a half?! Oh, no! Okay, calm down, calm down... *Sight* Okay, I've calmed down. I apologize for how long I have not updated. I mean it! I got concentrated on finishing "Who Will Fight Who?" (which I did, by the way. Please go check it!) and writing the first chapter of its sequel "Who Will Fight Who: Junior Version" (please go check that one too) plus planning things for this story, "Picking up the Pieces" and the Gohan/Videl story I've told you about five times at least I'm planning to write: "That Golden Fighter". Plus let's not forget school and all that jazz. **

**Really, I'm having some kind of lack of inspiration. I mean really. I imagine loads of things for my stories but it's kinda hard to me to write it on the computer! Damn it! Hopefully my inspiration will come back soon.**

**By the way, I've thought about the dates of this story. When it occurs. If you check my profile you'll notice I've made this A/U's time-line with the Ages. I based it on the DBZ time-line, and if you compare, my A/U's and DBZ's time-line ain't that different. But, anyways, here are the dates of this story, when the events happened: **

**_May 5th, Age 756: Chapter 1._**

**_May 6th, Age 756: Chapter 2 and beginnings of Chapter 3 (when Chi-Chi wakes up and bumps into Launch)._**

**_May 7th, Age 756: ending of Chapter 3, Chapters 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and most of Chapter 9 (until when Goku and Chi-Chi kissed)._**

**_May 8th, Age 756: ending of Chapter 9 (when Chi-Chi's friends arrive), Chapters 10, 11, 12 and 13 (that means, now, this chaptie)._**

**Alrighty, enough A/N!**

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**_Flashback_**

** Time to read folks!**

* * *

_'My parents are crazy. Father for thinkin' Frieza will destroy us all and Mother for believin' 'im,' Kakarot thought as he closed his eyes in his pod in direction to some planet…he didn't even know! 'Great! I'm only five an' I'll be alone in som' planet I don't even know which it is!'_

_Suddenly a huge light was emitted from space, just where Vegeta-sei is located. Kakarot looked back and his eyes widened in shock when seeing a giant ball of Ki over a spaceship just in front of his planet._

_'No way…' Kakarot asked as his young eyes watched. 'Frieza…?' _

_Suddenly the giant ball raced towards the planet with a huge speed, killing all the warriors that stood in its way, including Bardock, a third class soldier with the power of an elite that had gained himself, his family and team honor in the Saiyan Army._

.o0O0o.

_"Vegeta! You should see this!" Commander Nappa yelled as he looked through the window. Ten years old Prince Vegeta rushed to the window to see, and his eyes widened._

_"What's that?!" the young Prince demanded._

_"I don't know!" Nappa exclaimed. "It seems som' kind o' meteor!"_

_"_Meteor_?!" Vegeta asked. "That's a meteor?!"_

_"What's goin' on?!" Raditz yelled as he rushed to where the Prince and the Commander was. He reached the window and watched awestruck. The nine years old third class was sent to Frieza's ship in order to deliver a message from the Queen to the Prince, but he had not expected to witness something like this. _

.o0O0o.

_"What's that?" three years old Tarble asked as he saw a giant ball racing to the planet from his space pod. He didn't even know why he was on a space pod. Father said it was for precaution, but precaution for what? His young mind couldn't quite comprehend what was going on, but, Saiyan or not, he was indeed scared and watching that ball of light race straight to his planet didn't help, really._

.o0O0o.

_The Supernova closed in Vegeta-sei in an alarming rate. Saiyans and the few non-Saiyan that were on the Planet all noticed the planet's shaking. Some even got to see the Supernova closing in themselves. That's when the Saiyans on the bar knew their comrade Bardock was telling the truth about Frieza, but it was just too late…_

_Frieza's Supernova hit the planet, and it exploded, making a giant sound and emitting a blinding light. Kakarot, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Tarble were all forced to close their eyes for the light's intensity. _

_"No!" Kakarot yelled feeling the tears in his eyes the moment the light disappeared, and was replaced with darkness. 'Dad! Mom! Raditz! Everyone!' he thought as his pod continued its path to the unknown planet he'll later find out it is called Earth, believing he was most probably the only survivor, although there were four more than survived the catastrophe. Four Saiyans he had already known in his short life._

_Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa and Tarble._

_.oO0Oo._

Chi-Chi slowly opened her eyes. She noticed she was lying on grass. Then she remembered. She was on Mount Paozu with Goku. And talking about Goku…

She felt some pressure on her waist and she got startled. But she calmed down when she noticed it was just Goku's tail. But he was asleep! Or maybe not? Chi-Chi took a look at her fiancé and saw he was still sleeping. And boy was he cute when he slept. But if he was sleeping, how did his tail wrapped around her waist?

_"Uh, Go? You okay…?" Krillin asked to his best friend. _

_"Uh, yeah, don'tcha worry. My tail's a lil' weird, that is," Goku answered._

_"Your tail?" Krillin asked_

_"Well, maybe are the hormones? You're a teenager now Goku, probably that happened to every one of your species when they were 18," Yamcha suggested ignoring Chi-Chi completely._

_"Maybe," Goku said still looking at his tail._

Chi-Chi's eyes widened slightly. The memory of the Tournament came racing to her mind. That happened just before she was going to fight Goku. His tail moved involuntarily and Yamcha suggested it was the hormones. But, another memory came and told her it was not the hormones, that it was something else.

_"If your tail starts moving involuntarily…means that someone's the one destined for you…doesn't matter if you're different or not…" _

That's what she heard Goku whisper to himself at the Tournament, just before he proposed to her. So, maybe it was because she was his 'mate', in Saiyan terms?

Now that she thought about it, Goku didn't tell her _so_ much about the Saiyans, or how his life was when he was living on his home planet. Before it was destroyed, of course. And now she was curious. Maybe he'll tell her a bit when he woke up.

Just when she thought that, Goku started to wake up. And he didn't wake up that peacefully. His eyes snapped open.

"_Damn it_!" Goku cursed as he sat. _'Why have these last few times I've been dreamin' 'bout Vegeta-sei's destruction?!'_

"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked concerned as she sat as well.

Goku noticed he was not alone and turned to his fiancée. "Hey Chich," he greeted softly.

"Are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked concerned.

"Me? Yeah, no worries," he answered softly. "Just som' memories."

"Memories? Of what?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

Goku looked down and said, "Vegeta-sei's destruction."

"Oh," Chi-Chi's face grew sad. "Sorry for that."

"Don't apologize," Goku said softly. "Frieza should. An' I'm sure the bastard won't do that any sooner. Probably he'll never do it… Ungh! Bastard! I hate 'im!"

"I'm sure you do," Chi-Chi smiled softly and hugged the warrior. Goku returned her hug as well.

They stayed like this for some minutes, until Chi-Chi broke the silence. "Goku?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if you told me a bit…of your life before coming to Earth? You know…" Chi-Chi trailed off as she cuddled into his chest.

"Yeah…I understand…" he said softly, resting his chin on her head.

"So, you will?" Chi-Chi asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?"

Chi-Chi's smiled and Goku smiled back.

"Okay, where y'want me to start?" Goku asked.

"Um," Chi-Chi thought for a moment. "Well, what about tell me something about Sa…Sayians?"

Goku let out a chuckle, "Saiyans."

"Saiyans," Chi-Chi repeated.

"Yeah," Goku smiled. "Well, Saiyans… Uh, well… There ain't much to tell about us that I haven't said. We're a warrior race, love to fight… Um, we worked for that damned lizard. Uh…we have higher metabolism than humans… We lived on Planet Vegeta-sei… An'…well, we had a royal family too… Hmm…"

"You had?"

"Well yeah," Goku smiled. "There was King Vegeta, the Saiyan's ruler. There was his mate, who was the Queen, an' their two sons, Prince Vegeta an' Prince Tarble. The King was the most powerful Saiyan by that time. Everyone trusted him, he kept us together. Even after Frieza appeared and started to separate people in different categories 'cause of the power level, he kept all the classes together."

"Frieza separated you guys for power levels?"

"Yup," Goku nodded. "Frieza divided his army according to soldier's power levels. When a baby was born, they tested his power level and his fate was decided. On Frieza's orders, this also happened with the Saiyans. There were Elites or First Class, the most powerful of warriors. Then Second Class, the middle class of soldiers. And then the Third Class, the scum of the army, the weakest of all."

"What class where you from?" Chi-Chi asked. "An Elite?" she asked hopefully.

Goku laughed. "What? Me? An Elite? No way!" he laughed some more. "I was a Third Class soldier."

"What?!" Chi-Chi gasped. "Really?"

Goku nodded. "Yup," he said. "I was probably one o' the weakest."

"You're kidding!" Chi-Chi gasped.

"I'm not," Goku said. "My whole family were born as Third Classes. Dad, Mom, Raditz and myself. But then again, Dad had the power o' an Elite."

"He did?"

Goku nodded. "Yup. He was one o' the ones to prove that who were born weak can die strong. Even the King himself had praised Dad for his strength, and the fact he managed to get an Elite's power. Dad and his team even had some missions ordered by King Vegeta himself."

"Wow," was all Chi-Chi managed to say. "Say, could you tell me more about your Dad?"

Goku nodded. "Sure," he agreed. "My Father's name was Bardock. You see, Dad was born before Frieza—that damned bastard—appeared. He was born even before the Saiyan-Tuffle war. Dad had his group of friends, who eventually became his teammates. They were his best friend Tora, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos (Toma, Seripa/Celipa, Panbukin and Totepo for the people that does not like/watch FUNimation's dub and watches Japanese dub, etc). They all participated in the Saiyan-Tuffle war. At some point Dad met Mom and they became mates...err...married. Then , when Frieza appeared...in Age...731, I think. Yeah, that is. Dad and his friends formed a team and started working and got more powerful. In Age 733, my older brother Raditz was born, the same age Bulma, Yamcha, Tien and Launch. It was 'bout this time Dad met the King. The King's eldest son, also named Vegeta, was a year older than my Brother, so they kinda became friends. Then on Age 737...Guess."

Chi-Chi smiled, "If I was born in that Age, you were born too!"

Goku nodded. "Yep! I was born with a low power level, I'd say with the weakest power level ever."

"How much?"

"2."

"And how strong your Dad was?"

"When I last saw 'im? About...10000, I think," Goku admitted.

"10000?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. Goku nodded. "He was literally 5000 times stronger than you!" she exclaimed.

"Yup. Anyways," Goku continued. "Despite my puny power level, everyone, and I mean _everyone _who met me said that I had the battle cry of a great warrior when I was a baby, or at least that was what Mother said..."

"Really?" Chi-Chi asked and he nodded. _'That's my Goku!' _she thought.

"So, my parents decided to call me 'Kakarot'. An' I don't know in what culture was but Planthorr, a scientist and one of the few who did not hate the Saiyans, said that meant 'Battle Cry'."

"Goku," Chi-Chi started. "Why you call yourself...well...Son Goku if your real name is Kakarot."

"Uh, well, you see, it was a nickname Grandpa gave to me," Goku explained. "He always called me Goku, and when he died...well, I decided to call myself Son Goku instead of Son Kakarot to honor him. And besides, Son Goku does sound better than Son Kakarot, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it does have a ring to it," Chi-Chi agreed.

"Yep," Goku agreed. "Well, continuin' with the story, I was born. Heh. Well, Bother and I usually went to missions together. I usually was with Raditz, so I met the Prince too, and although I was 5 years younger than him we were friends...somewhat," Goku chuckled. "He was some kind of older brother, sometimes mean. Although I was in the dude's good side. I wonder if Vegeta survived..." he trailed off.

"Hopefully, he did," Chi-Chi reassured him.

"Yeah..." Goku sighted. "Then, on Age 739, Vegeta's younger brother Tarble was born. Typical toddler. He was not into fighting so much. He preferred to play and be with his older brother, whom he admired. I doubt he survived, and the poor guy was younger than I was, he was only three..." he sighted. "And on Age 743...Vegeta-sei went bye-bye...Too bad..."

"Yeah, I can't believe that Frieza guy destroyed a whole planet!" Chi-Chi admitted, cuddling closer to him.

"But he did, and he's still out there..." Goku looked to the sky which has started to darken. Some starts where visible, and he watched them with nostalgia, knowing his home used to be there, but now it was gone... Thankfully, Earth was now his home. It was a beautiful planet with an incredible culture and loads of people to meet. Such a variety of places. Deserts, beaches, mountains, valleys. And there was this beautiful blue sky, with the Sun that shinned and that moon at night that he would spend hours gazing at if it wasn't for his transformation. Too bad it was destroyed, but it was for everyone's sakes. You don't want a uncontrollable giant monkey destroying everything around the planet. But he didn't feel like getting rid of his tail, it was part of who he was. Now that he thought of it, maybe he could wish for his Oozaru transformation to disappear, with or without tail. Or maybe make it optional. Yeah, that would work. Then he would wish for the moon back...

Goku sighted. Too bad the Earth's moon was full at least once a month. In Vegeta-sei, the full moon appeared only each 8 years. The night the full moon appeared, Saiyans didn't go out late at night and problem solved. Here it was _every single month!_ Yet Goku still didn't go out on nights of full moons. Goku kept staring at the sky and realized, despite his love for Earth and his inhabitants. Despite how pretty Earth was, how many places to visits and so many things to learn. Despite him having so many good friends and a recently found loving mate he just met after years and proposed to just yesterday, he missed Vegeta-sei dearly. He missed the planet. The red and rocky ground, yet still with green plants and trees. The few lakes that where on the surface of the planet and all the other lakes that where located inside a cave or underground. He missed the two suns of the planet, and despite them there was still day and night. He missed the red-pink sky with those pink clouds that literally seemed like cotton candy.

It was all gone.

Frieza got rid of it all.

"Hopefully someday..." he said more to himself than Chi-Chi, "Frieza will be defeated...And hopefully I'll get to see it...Maybe I'll be a part of Frieza's demise...Hopefully he'll be sent to Hell where he belongs...Someday..."

Chi-Chi hugged him tightly. "I'm sure someday he'll be defeated. But don't plan on how to take on him now! We're gonna get married and I don't want my husband getting killed, you hear me? Piccolo was bad enough..."

Goku laughed. "No worries. I don't plan to. I said someday, not today, Chich. Besides, what chance to I have against Frieza? I'm strong, somewhat, but I can't definitely destroy a planet. Besides I still hafta lead the Z-Fighters...an' take care of you," he said looking her in the eyes and putting his forehead to hers, making her blush.

Goku grinned and captured her lips into a fiery kiss. Both of his hands went to his cheeks to cup her face while he kissed her. Chi-Chi was surprised by his sudden action but soon relaxed and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Goku licked across her lips and she opened her mouth, giving access to his tongue. He explored every single place of her mouth to then brush his tongue against hers. While he kissed her, Goku's tail wrapped itself firmly around Chi-Chi's waist.

Chi-Chi wondered if she was in heaven in that exact moment. And if this truly was heaven she never wanted to leave. This was by far the most passionate kiss they have had. It was even more passionate than the one they had had on Nimbus, their first kiss... Just thinking about it made the Princess blush.

Goku broke the kiss, mainly for two reasons. Firstly, she needed to breathe. She was no Saiyan and she couldn't contain her breath as long as he could. And secondly, if he didn't stop there, his most primal Saiyan instincts over his mate would take over, and although she wanted to marry him and have kids with him so badly, he doubted she was ready for _that_. He grinned when seeing her flushed face and bliss-like look.

"We've better return," Goku said in a hoarse voice. "It's gettin' late an' you Father may be gettin' worried."

Chi-Chi nodded, though still blushing. "Although I don't think he worries so much because he knows I'm with you."

Goku chuckled. "Maybe, but it's better not to take any risks," he said and almost laughed at himself for saying that. After all, he was not the kind of guy that evaded problems and did not take any risk. On the contrary, he loved danger! It was so exiting!

But now, Goku guessed he should put his love for fighting and danger to the side a little bit. Not only for his sake, but for Chi-Chi's as well.

"Nimbus!" Goku called and the faithful cloud appeared on an instant. The couple and the cloud took off to the Ox-Kingdom, not knowing someone else already made his way and got there...

* * *

**Sooo there it is! ^^ Hope you enjoyed it! So, who do you think that arrived to the Ox-Kingdom? Kind of obvious but still! xD I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope that this update was worth for all the time I made you wait, hee hee...**

**By the way, just to point out, Goku & the Z-Fighters, Kami, Mr. Popo, King Piccolo, Tambourine, Cymbal, Drum and Piccolo are stronger than canon. I mean, in this A/U Goku did live the five years of his life on a planet where the gravity is ten time Earth's. And I don't want the human fighters to be so outclassed, so they are stronger too. I don't really like telling power levels in numbers, 'cause after Namek Saga they just went outta control (although I still love Vegeta's _"It's over 9000!" _in the Saiyan Saga. By the way, did you know that in the manga it was not actually 9000 but 8000?). In this A/U, Goku's power level is about 1000 when Raditz arrived.**

**_Jinglevillage: _****Well, I not really imagine those two together, but maybe I will write your story. Like I said in my A/N at the beginning of the chapter I kinda have a lot in my mind, with my other stories, real life and all that jazz, and I don't really know if I'll have the time to write it, at least any time soon. But hopefully, I'll write it. And hopefully, it'll be soon :)**

**_Riz-sama_****: Well, yeah! I'm glad you were not bothered by the idea of Goku wanting to live in his Grandpa's home instead of living in the Ox-Kingdom. It took me a long while to decide if they were going to live on Mount Paozu or the Ox-Kingdom. But in the end, Mount Paozu won. 'Cause if they lived in the Ox-Kingdom it would be way too complicated, considering Goku's heritage and life as a Z-Fighter. And yep, Chi-Chi's friends with Bulma and Launch. I always wondered why Chi-Chi did not really like Goku's friends, and called them 'delinquents' and such. I mean, how can the heroes that saved the world be delinquents? I know they all have some few...okay, many flaws, but still! But by the Buu Saga she kind of opened up to them... *Shrugs* Well, in this A/U she'll be friends with them since the beginning. **

**_Mew57: _****Hi! I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Yeah, I try to make this A/U somewhat 'original', but not contradicting the Manga. If things are way too OOC I don't think it would be such an enjoyable read. But anyways, thanks for reading this! I hope you still continue to enjoy this story! ^^**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm really happy for all of 'em. Please continue to review, people! really wanna know your opinion about this story :)**

**'Til my next (and hopefully, _hopefully_ soon) update! SEE YA! ;D**


End file.
